Is This How It's Meant To Be?
by emily-brat
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh argue over something.Calleigh gets abducted from somebody from her past. Horatio's past lover comes back with a suprise of her own and this has some consequences for the engaged couple. What will happen to Horatio and Calleigh?
1. Uncomfortable

Title: Is this how its meant to be??

Rating: PG13

Notes: Calleigh and Horatio are no longer talking to each other like they usually do, but more like arguing, so what happens when Calleigh is forced to quit??

* * *

Chapter 1: Uncomfortable

Eric and Alexx are walking down the hall towards Calleighs' lab. They are talking to each other about the arguments that have been going on between Calleigh and Horatio.

"They used to be very good friends" Alexx tells Eric "But I have no idea what happened between the two"

"I was walking up the stairs to Horatio's office and I heard them both arguing. The next thing I heard was Horatio telling Calleigh that she was suspended without pay. I thought that that was harsh" Eric told Alexx, as they both walked down the hall.

"He actually said that to her!" Alexx exclaimed as both her and Eric turned the corner to the hallway where they saw Calleigh and Horatio talking, well more like arguing..again.

"Why are you doing this?!" cried Calleigh "Why are you treating me like a piece of trash?"

"Don't start with me Calleigh!" Horatio snapped "Don't put this blame on me because of something that YOU did!"

Alexx and Eric looked at the scene playing out 10 feet away, the arguing was so loud that the people in their labs where watching the scene playing out from their doors.

"What I did! What WE did Horatio, it wasn't just my fault!" Calleigh argued back "Why are you blaming me for something that wasn't my fault in the first place!?"

"Because you are my second in command! Also because you are not suppose to let something like this happen!"

Calleigh finally gave up and looked at Horatio with tears in her eyes, then at all the techs that were in the doorways of their labs, then back at Horatio. She didn't want to do this, but if he was treating her like this, then what would be the point of her working with a man that no longer respected her and no longer thought of her as a friend and a colleague.

"Then I have no choice but to say that this will be my last day working here Lieutenant Caine" Calleigh softly said to Horatio.

There were gasps coming from all of the techs and also from Alexx and Eric as they all heard what Calleigh said. Alexx walked right up to the two and tried to talk Calleigh from leaving the lab.

"Calleigh, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Alexx said to Calleigh "And are you just going to let her leave like this?" she said to Horatio

"Its ok Alexx, he doesn't care about me or.. he wanted me gone for weeks now and so he got his wish, he never really wanted me here the last months anyway"

"Calleigh don't think like that, we need you here" Alexx tried to tell her, but she wasn't having any of it

"Its ok, besides I need to go get my things out of my..the ballistics lab and I need to clean out my locker." Calleigh said to Alexx "He was right, it was my fault, all of it"

"Honey, nothing was your fault"

"Sure it was, me saying 'yes' to come work here, me falling in love with my boss and thinking he loved me back…"

At this confession, Horatio couldn't help but look up with a shocked face. He did love Calleigh, but he never thought that she loved him back, so in fear of rejection, he started to push her away and trying to get away from her, and now here he is, hearing that she was leaving CSI, but that she also loved him. What has he done?

"..and yes it is my fault, it is my fault that I am pregnant with his baby, it is my fault that this baby wont have a father and it is also my fault that the father doesn't care about us"

All around there were more gasps and whispers about what they heard. Nobody thought that it would be. Calleigh Duquesne pregnant with Horatio Caines' baby. The ones that were most caught off guard were Alexx and Eric-who now is by Alexx and Calleighs side-because they never would have thought that Calleigh would get pregnant by accident.

"You're pregnant?" Eric asked

"Yes, 12 weeks to be exact." Calleigh replied to Eric, looking once more at Horatio so he will know that. "I found out during my regular doctors appointment about 4 weeks ago"

"Oh my gosh Calleigh.." Alexx whispered

"Yeah that is what I said when I found out, I thought that it was the flu or some bug, but it was confirmed that I was indeed pregnant, and I vowed then and there that I was going to tell the father and that I would do everything in my grasp to be a great mother to this baby"

"What about your birth control pills?" asked Eric "I know that you started taking them after Jake"

"My doctor said that the pill was working fine, but you know that they are only 97 effective, so she said that this baby was a miracle. She has been my doctor since I was 18, she knows everything, about what my body can be put through and what it cant, so when I miscarried at 25, she told me that I couldn't get pregnant again and that I shouldn't try to. Jake was trying to get me pregnant, so I got on the pill. Look where that got me" Calleigh told Eric, Alexx and Horatio, even if she didn't want him to hear this.

Horatio could take it anymore; he had to tell her something, anything at all. He didn't want her to leave, he knew how much this job means to her and he wants to be able to see her grow more and more since she is pregnant with his baby, he doesn't want to miss out on things like this. He always told himself that he would be there for the woman that was carrying his baby. Now it looks like he did nothing but push her away.

"Calleigh.."

Looking back at Horatio, Calleigh wiped her tears away and covered her stomach with her arms, protecting the child inside of her.

"Please Horatio, if you're going to yell at me, can you please not do it now" she softly said "I don't feel like arguing with you anymore, I really don't" she looked at Alexx and Eric "I will miss you guys so much" she said as she gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek and started to walk away, then looked back.

"I will miss you too Horatio" then she was gone from the hallway.

Eric looked at Horatio with a 'I want to kill you' look and then left to go help Calleigh with loading her things into a box for her and helping her carry the heavy items since she wont be able to do that now that she is pregnant.

Alexx looked at Horatio and the only thing that could be said was…

"I hope that you are happy about this Horatio, because if something happens to her because of this, then there will be no mercy for you"

"I know Alexx, but she hates me already" Horatio replied back to her

"She doesn't hate you Horatio, she is just really emotional right now because she is after all pregnant, not only pregnant, but pregnant with YOUR baby."

"I know"

"You need to go after her" was the last thing that Alexx said before heading the way the Calleigh and Eric both went.

* * *

TBC (need reviews first)


	2. Wondering

Thanks for all those who reviewed this fic!

_LACalleigh  
Lusiana88  
Horatios1fan_

Hope that ya'll like this fic! Here is Chapter two for ya'll!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Wondering

Alexx entered the locker room and found Eric and Calleigh cleaning out her locker. Calleigh was looking at some pictures as Eric was looking at her. Alexx smiled on the outside, but on the inside she was devastated that Calleigh was quitting. Who was going to keep Eric and Ryan in line when they decided to have another one of their fights? Who was going to know where Horatio was when nobody else knew? Things would never be the same without Calleigh.

"No, it was when Alexx took it, she caught me off guard" Calleigh laughed "I was so embarrassed when I fell into the pool, I just couldn't believe that she took this picture"

"Well it wasn't her fault" Eric replied as he took the picture from her hand "I asked her to do it, I was scared that you would hit me and since you and her are friends and you wouldn't hit her, yeah"

"You are such a baby!" she laughed, as she lightly hit Eric in the arm

Alexx decided to make her presence known to her two friends. She tapped on the door and saw Eric and Calleigh both turn and face the door. Calleigh had a smile on her face and Eric decided to put bunny ears behind her head. Alexx laughed, that was such a Kodak moment.

"Hey Alexx! Did you take this picture?" Calleigh asked her as she walked up to her and showed her the picture.

"No, that wasn't one of the pictures that I took that night" Alexx replied

The picture was of Alexx, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Yelina and Ray Jr. The whole gang was around one edge of the pool. They were all dressed in their bathing suits. Calleigh and Alexx had both of their feet in the water while Ryan, Eric and Ray Junior were sitting on the chairs. Yelina was lying down on a towel. Natalia was in the pool, between Calleigh and Alexx. They were all laughing and joking around.

"Eric, do you know who took this picture?" Alexx asked, as she showed it to him.

Eric took the picture from Alexx hand and looked at it. He noticed something was off from the picture, or that someone was missing from it to say the least. Giving it some thought he looked at the picture and noticed that _he_ was not in the picture with everybody else. He looked at Calleigh and Alexx and then handed the photo back to Calleigh.

"Look at the photo Cal, look who is missing from it" he told Calleigh.

He saw her look down at the photo, then at Alexx. He saw so much emotion running over her face that he felt horrible for bringing _him _up again after what happened in the hall not too long ago.

"Horatio is.. he took the picture, didn't he?" Calleigh asked Eric.

"I don't know Cal, the only person that would know that is Horatio" Eric sadly told her

Looking at the picture in her hand, Calleigh walked to _his _locker and opened _his_ locker and placed the photo inside. Not looking what laid inside his locker, she shut it and walked back to hers, so that she can finish packing up her items and then move to the ballistics lab.

All Alexx could do was watch as her best friends heart was breaking right in front of her. This strong independent woman that she has come to know as Calleigh Duquesne, is now facing one thing that she probably never dared to face in her life, becoming a mother alone. She feared that Calleigh would become too depressed and not be able to deal with this. She just saw her friend go from crying her eyes out in the hall, to laughing so hard here in the locker room. She only hoped that it would be more laughter than crying.

"Ok, so are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help us here Alexx" Calleigh said to her friend.

"What do you want me to do?" Alexx happily replied

"Nothing, yet. We have one more stop before you are able to help. This is a small locker, so I didn't need a big box, but for the lab I will"

"Ok, hey Calleigh can I talk to you later?" Alexx asked

"Yeah, sure" Calleigh replied back to Alexx

Calleigh shut her locker door and took off the magnetic strip with her name on it and placed it in the box before she put the lid on it and was going to pick it up before Eric intervened.

"Oh no you don't Calleigh, you walk, I carry." He told her

"Eric, I am fine" Calleigh replied back to him, lightly smiling at her friend "Ok fine, you win"

The trio walked out of the locker room. Eric, Alexx and Calleigh. Two of them thought about their colleague, while the other thought about the child that was now growing inside of her. What would she do and how can she be able to get through this without help? How? _Only time will tell _she thought.

I hope that Horatio pulls his act together because Calleigh sure needs help getting through this right now

* * *

TBC (more reviews)


	3. Emergency

Thanks to those who reviwed on chapter two!

_LA Calleigh  
elislin  
SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver  
caligurl93_

I hope that ya'll like this chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Emergency

The trio walked into the ballistics room. Calleigh went over to a corner and got one of the boxes that were empty and carried it back to the table, where Alexx and Eric were.

"Ok, let me get the things that I need, whatever I don't get, well whatever, I just want to get out of here" Calleigh told the two "Ya'll can help too if you want"

"Where do you want to start honey?" asked Alexx

"Umm, ya'll can start in here, I am going to go into the fire arms lab" Calleigh told Alexx and Eric.

The two looked on as Calleigh slowly walked into the firearms lab and closed the door behind her. Even though the door was glass, Alexx and Eric couldn't help but look on as Calleigh-try as she might not to- cried her eyes out.

"Should we comfort her?" asked Eric, looking at Alexx then back to Calleigh

"I have no idea, but I don't think that she wants to see anybody but Horatio" Alexx replied to Eric, not taking her eyes off of Calleigh "CALLEIGH!" she screamed

Alexx watched Calleigh the whole time Eric was talking to her. She saw her friend look around the lab, walk to her guns and look at them for the last time. She noticed that Calleigh was slightly swaying on her feet as she walked around. She saw her friend grab onto the edge of her firing range table, grab her head then fell to the floor.

Eric snapped his head in the direction of the firearms lab when he heard Alexx yell Calleighs' name. He only saw Calleigh fall to the ground. Both of them did not hesitate to run into the lab and check on Calleigh. Eric held her head in his lap as Alexx looked over Calleigh.

"Alexx, what is wrong with her?" asked a rather scared Eric

They both noticed that Calleigh had a fine sheen of sweat on her forehead and that she was severely shivering, but she wouldn't wake up. Alexx quickly checked her pulse, making sure that her friend was at least breathing since they had no idea if she was due to the fact of her shivering.

"Her pulse is slow, but steady" Alexx answered Eric "But we need to get her to the hospital, she is running a fever"

"Is that bad?" asked Eric

"If her temperature gets too far up, the baby will be in trouble, call Horatio, he needs to know" she quickly answered as she got her phone out and dialed her friend at Miami General

"But…she wont like that.." Eric told Alexx

"I don't care, Horatio is the father of this baby whether he likes it or not and he has the right to know!" Alexx forcefully told Eric "Now call Horatio!"

Eric didn't want to do it, but Alexx was right, Calleigh was pregnant with Horatios' baby. He called Horatio and after explaining as to why he was calling, he told him that Alexx and him were taking Calleigh to Miami General-after asking Alexx. He hung the phone up and turned to Alexx, who was covering Calleigh up with her jacket to keep her from shivering so much.

"Alexx.."

"We need to get her to the hospital"

* * *

TBC(more reviews)--sorry if this chapter was not like the others, but I hope that it was good :) and I am sorry if it was short, but I have work tomorrow. I will update again!


	4. Hospital Room

Thanks for all the Chapter 3 Review!!

_bensonsmyhero  
elislin  
caligurl93  
LA Calleigh_

I hope that ya'll like Chapter 4!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hospital Room

The doctor was checking over Calleighs vitals, making sure that her heart rate was not going to go haywire like it did a few minutes ago. Calleigh was slightly awake, looking between Alexx, Eric and her doctor. She is constantly trying to get the thin covers off of her body, but since she is so weak, she barely has the strength to move.

"H..ratio" she moaned "Baby.."

In the hall, located near room 868 was a red headed man, looking through the small window. He feared that if he went in the room that he would probably not be able to see the woman carrying his child like this. _It's either walk in or walk away_ he thought to himself. Thinking hard on this, he finally decided to walk into the room.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Eric, as once again he watched Calleigh struggle to get the covers off of her again, after Alexx gently put the covers on her.

"Her blood work came back a few minutes ago and it looks like she has a severe case of the flu. She might not of noticed she had it, but then again she probably did. Some cases of the flu aren't that serious, but others can put you in the hospital. We wont know until she is fully awake if she has a sore throat, headaches and if she has any trouble breathing" the doctor replied back to Eric

Horatio entered and heard the answer that the doctor gave to Eric and Alexx. When the group heard the door creak, they looked to see the red headed man come fully into view.

"Horatio, you're finally here" Alexx sighed in relief "All the way here she was moaning your name, she actually screamed it once, like she was in pain"

"What..How did this happen?" asked Horatio, looking between the three in the room. The doctor looked at the man before her and stepped forward, explaining the whole situation to him.

"Calleigh has a severe case of influenza, or commonly known as the flu. May I ask who you are?" asked the doctor

"Um, I'm Horatio Caine, I'm the.. the father of the baby" Horatio nervously told the doctor

"So you're the Horatio Caine that Calleigh has told me about, I have to say that when Calleigh told me that she was pregnant with YOUR baby, well it shocked me but it made Calleigh cry" the doctor told him "By the way, I'm Laura Parker, Calleighs' doctor" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you"

Looking at Calleigh, who was tiredly looking at him, was a real eye opener. He treated her so badly the last two months, he was still surprised that she would even still think of him, even when he told her that she either had to resign or switch to nights. He never thought that she would resign. Now he finds out that she is sick, but not like a cold sick, more like a virus sick. He only prayed that she would get better, not only for her sake but for their baby.

"You too, ok so here is the deal…" Laura was saying until a scream interrupted her

"HORATIO!!"

Everybody snapped his or her heads to Calleigh bed and saw her roll onto her side-as if to release some pain-then silently cry. Horatio was the first one to Calleighs' bed, he was there holding her hand and whispering sweet words to her.

"Hey Calleigh, come on sweetie, look at me please" whispered Horatio, as he watched Calleigh wince in pain every few minutes.

"Mmm..Baby..Leave me –lone" she mumbled together, trying to form coherent words

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone sweetheart, not now, not ever, please get better" he pleaded.

Alexx, Eric and Laura all watched as Horatio talked to Calleigh. Calleigh was still sweating, but her fever is still high; Laura gave Calleigh some antiviral medication, but she will not know if this will help with the symptoms that she has, since she only knows of one.

"Alexx, has Calleigh been feeling bad at all lately, or have you noticed something wrong at all?" Laura asked Alexx

"Let me see.., All I know is that she has the chills and a fever. I didn't see her in any pain the last few months unless she was hiding it" Alexx told Laura

"I did see her grab her back in pain once, but I thought that it was due to sitting down for too long" Eric came into the conversation, after watching Horatio and Calleigh slightly interact "How long will this last for?"

"Influenza can last up to 5 or 7 days, depending on how severe it is" Laura told the two "Calleighs' fever is still high, but hopefully it will go down in 24 hours. Tomorrow I will check up on her and the baby by getting a sonogram. If her fever is down by tomorrow, then she is in the clear, but if not, then we have to put her into the tub"

Horatio and Calleigh were silently talking-well Horatio was talking; Calleigh was more like mumbling words out. Calleigh was saying something about the baby and how she was sorry. Horatio had to persuade her that he was not mad at her anymore and that he doesn't blame her for what happened, he blamed himself and he wished that he could take it all back.

Laura, Alexx and Eric decided to leave the two to talk over things, so they walked out into the hall. Eric and Alexx knew that Calleigh needed Horatio in there with her, so they let them be. Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully it would be a better one

* * *

TBC (Reviews feed my writing!) hope that it was good! :)


	5. Almost Better

Thanks to all those who reviewed for Chaper 4!!

_bensonsmyhero  
CSIloverZed  
LA Calleigh_

Hope that you like Chapter 5!!  
(All the information that you are learning about the flu on here i got off a medical site)

* * *

Chapter 5: Almost Better

Horatio had stayed with Calleigh that nights, making sure to cover her up every time she pushed the covers back from her body. She was getting stronger, but her fever was still slightly high, plus she still had a fine sheen of sweat on her forehead. The chills were decreasing, so it seamed that the antiviral medication that Laura gave to her was working. Every so often Calleigh would toss and turn, but not so much.

Horatio looked on as Calleigh tossed and turned on the hospital bed. He wanted her to wake up and be fine, like she has always been. Calleigh never got sick, but when she did, it was only a runny nose or a headache that went away in a day or so. Now he sees that she is sicker then just that. He only wishes that she would get better. He wants to know why she keeps turning her head one way then the other and why it is so hard for her to get comfortable.

Around two in the morning, Calleigh woke up to a warm feeling touching her hand. She looked to her right and saw Horatio laying on the right side of his face, holding her hand. She looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. _Ok, so this isn't my house or my room. Where am I?_ she thought. Looking around the room again, she saw two monitors on the screen next to her bed. One was slow, like hers, and the other was a little faster. _Is that my babies heart Oh my goodness, my babies.. _

Once again looking at Horatio, she decided to wake him up. They did have a lot to talk about, didn't they? She slowly said his name, but when that didn't work, she moved her hand from side to side and said his name again.

"Ho..ratio" she quietly said

Horatio heard someone calling his name, it sounded like Calleighs' voice. Was she awake? Was he dreaming again? He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to find the most mesmerizing green eyes looking back at him in the lightly lit room. He smiled at her and grasped her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles, then the back of her hand.

"Calleigh, hey sweetheart" he quietly said to her "How are you feeling?"

Calleigh looked at him and tried again to get comfortable. "I'm Ok, but my back is killing me. It feels like someone is stabbing me in the back" she told Horatio

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Horatio asked her, wanting to relieve the pain that she was in.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about everything that is happening" Calleigh told Horatio "About um, the baby and about work"

"Um.. Ok, tell me what is on your mind. I really am sorry for the way I treated you the past months, and if I could go back in time and take it all back, I would, I would not hesitate to do so. Calleigh you don't know how much I feared for your life and the baby's" Horatio explained to Calleigh, feeling so worthless for the way that he treated her.

Slowly lifting herself up into a sitting position, Calleigh took both of Horatio's hands into hers and held onto them. _It's now or never to tell him, what a surprise this will be_ she thought.

"There is one little thing that I left out when I told you I was pregnant" she begins telling Horatio "I'm not only pregnant with one baby, but I am pregnant with two" she nervously told him.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement; he only found out that he was going to be a father not only 2 days ago, but also now he finds out that he will not only be a father to one baby but two. Wow, this is new, isn't it? Will he be a good father, let alone a good friend to her?

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"Well, I thought that since I told everybody in the lab I was pregnant with your baby, I didn't want to tell them I was pregnant with two" she lightly joked

"True. I do want to know, why are you so small still when you are pregnant with two?" Horatio curiously asked Calleigh "I thought that you would be a little more…"

"Pregnant" Calleigh finished "It is ok to call me pregnant Horatio" she smiled at him "No, I am almost 4 months pregnant, but I am showing. I just wear looser shirts so that my stomach doesn't show that much."

"Can I see?" he curiously asked her

"Sure, why not"

Calleigh slowly lifted the hospital gown that she had on and showed Horatio her protruding stomach. There was a heart monitor on her stomach so that the doctors would know if the baby was ok. Horatio looked on as Calleigh laid down against the hospital bed frame.

"Here" Calleigh said as she took hold of Horatio's right hand and placed it on her stomach. "You do know that you can do this right? Don't be scared, because as of now I really need you here for me Horatio"

Keeping his hand on her stomach, Horatio got up and leaned down to place a kiss on her stomach. "I promise to be there for you and the babies," he promised her.

"Thank you"

The more he looked at her, the more he was falling in love with her. The only thing was that he was worrying about the flu that she was trying to beat. He saw that she was no longer shivering, so was that a good sign that she was fighting the flu or was it just going to get worse? She was still sweating, but she probably didn't notice due to the part that she was now in more pain, as he saw her wince and her face contort.

"I' getting you Laura" Horatio said as he pushed the nurse station button located on the side of Calleighs bed. After telling the nurse to get Dr. Parker in room 868 he only had to wait 2 minutes for her to enter the room. Calleighs back pains were getting so painful that she had to be put on her side to relieve some of the pain. Laura gave her more pain medication, but not a lot, only enough to dull the pain and relieve some pressure.

Calleigh soon fell asleep on her side again with Horatio watching over her. Praying that this flu will only last a few more days.

* * *

TBC (Reviews Rock!) _Have anybody noticed that i used Emily Procters Birthday as her room number?? Room 868 . (October 8, 1968_)


	6. Is It Over?

Thanks to those who reviewd for Chapter 5!!

_Caligurl93  
bensonsmyhero  
CSIloverZed  
LA Calleigh  
Lovehoratio1_

Hope that ya'll like this chapter!! Have Fun!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Is It Over?

Horatio fell asleep a few minutes after Calleigh did, but woke up early that morning so he would be awake when Laura came in. Today Laura would check on Calleigh and the babies, making sure that all three were ok and if Calleigh has had any other flu like symptoms. The back pains were what scared Horatio the most. The fever broke during the night, so Calleigh was safe from that, or at least he hoped she was.

"You think too much, you know," said a voice from his side.

Looking down, Horatio saw Calleigh waken. Her hair was a blonde curtain, falling over her back in a fine sheen of gold when the sun hit it. Her eyes were a darker shade of green and her accent was thicker in the morning. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her hair, then sat down in the chair.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Horatio asked her

"Well, I'm hungry, I need to go to the bathroom because one of the baby's is on my bladder. Other than that I feel fine, why do you ask?" Calleigh openly told Horatio "Oh, and we still need to talk about what I am going to do about work"

"About work, well you can stay if you want. I know you are going to have to go on maternity leave in a few months, but after that it is all up to you"

"Yeah. The truth is I really did want to quit when everything between us changed and now I don't know what to do" she truthfully told him "I want to be able to take care of the babies and not have to worry about going into work and not seeing them again"

"Hey, think about it. You have five months to think about it, plus another six weeks for your maternity leave, take your time"

"Ok, I will. Now help me up, I have to go to the bathroom," she laughed, holding her hands out to him.

Horatio smiled and silently laughed. He grabbed Calleighs' hands and helped her slowly get out of the bed. Calleigh slid her feet to the edge of the bed and slid off with the help of Horatio. She grabs her IV drip cart and she slowly walks to the bathroom while Horatio patiently waits outside by the bed. While Calleigh was in the bathroom, Laura entered the room and saw Horatio sitting on the bed.

"Hey, where is Calleigh?" Laura asked Horatio

"Good Morning to you too Laura", came the reply from the other side of the bathroom door. "By the way, I'm fine if you're wondering!"

"Good morning to you too Calleigh!" Laura yelled to her, looking down at Horatio and mouthing 'she is always too chipper'.

"Any who, are you about done in there Cal?" Laura asked the door

"Hey! You try having two babies that want to do nothing but be active and kick your bladder all the time, then see how long it takes you to use the bathroom."

"Been there done that" replied Laura

Horatio looked down and smiled at the interaction these two women where having. _This will be a funny day_ he thought to himself. As Calleigh was getting out of the bathroom, she saw Laura and Horatio talking, about what she didn't know. She slowly walked up to the two and slowly sat down by Horatio, who moved over a few inches so that she would be comfortable. Laura smiled at this gesture. Finally, Laura got down to business.

She asked Calleigh how long she felt sick, in which Calleigh replied that she started feeling 'sick' about four days ago, but she thought nothing of it, but just being pregnant and just stressed out. More questions came and went and finally Laura told Calleigh to lie down on the bed so that she can take a sonogram of the babies. To say the least, Calleigh and the babies were all fine. Laura printed out pictures of the babies for both Calleigh and Horatio. She asked the two if they wanted to know the sexes in which Horatio and Calleigh both said "yes".

"Baby A is a girl and Baby B is a boy, as you can see here," she pointed to the picture on the monitor. You can clearly see two heads, two heartbeats and the parts of the babies. Baby A was very active, always moving around and kicking her legs.

"Now I know who is kicking me" Calleigh said, grabbing Horatio's hand "She is going to be so active when she is born"

"I can see that" he replied, looking back to the screen to see Baby B stick his finger into his mouth "and it looks like he will be a really sleepy baby and calm, unlike his sister"

After another few moments, Laura cleaned Calleighs stomach and gave them the news that Calleigh could be sent home tomorrow if everything with her test came back ok. Laura told them that Calleigh was cleared of the influenza virus, but that she might want to get her shot, incase. She also wrote down a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins that Calleigh should start taking everyday until the babies are born. She gave the paper to Horatio, since she knows that Calleigh would not get the pills.

She also told Calleigh that if she decides to have sex while pregnant, that she should be careful. She will either want to be lying on her side in a spooning position or on her side, facing Horatio. She also told her that she should go slow and not too hard, for it will cause damage to the babies.

At the talk about sex, both Calleigh and Horatio turned a dark shade of pink. They haven't had the 'birds and the bees' talk since they were young. They did have to talk about what they were going to do later on, when she did get 'stimulated' or as others call it 'horny', boy will that be a discussion.

Laura smiled at the way these two 'adults' were acting. Either way she continued with her explanation, and then when she was done, she left the room. She left the two so that they could breath and not be embarrassed about having to talk about 'sex' with her.

_I hope they last long… _was what she thought as she walked away from the room.

* * *

TBC (Oooooo, Look at all those Reviews!)


	7. Going Home Or…

Thanks to all those who reviewed my chapter 6!!

_CSIloverZed  
Lovehoratio1  
LA Calleigh  
elislin  
Caligurl93_

I hope that yall like this chapter!! i REALLY got into it..alot!

* * *

Chapter 7: Going Home Or….

Morning came and went and by the early afternoon, Calleigh and Horatio were both waiting for Laura to come and tell them if the tests came back and if Calleigh was able to go home. Calleigh was gently rubbing her stomach, trying to get the babies to calm down, while Horatio was standing near the window, looking outside at the people walking by. They haven't talked since they got up this morning, which was making Calleigh nervous.

Looking at Horatio, Calleigh bit her lip. She didn't want to say anything, in fear that he wouldn't want to talk or he didn't want to be in this so-called 'relationship' that she sort of forced him to be in. She was still blaming herself for everything that she is now putting Horatio through. He was always working to help others, which she didn't want to take him away from that. She feared that if he were in this 'relationship' that he wouldn't really be 100 percent into it. Looking at Horatio, Calleigh couldn't help but start rubbing her stomach. The babies were more active then ever today and they wouldn't calm down, no matter what she did.

Horatio was looking out the window, thinking about what he was going to do now if Calleigh was sent home. He wanted to talk to her, to see what she wanted to do, but he didn't have the nerve to do so. He was afraid that he would do something wrong and she would get mad at him again. What he was going to do, well it was impossible. He didn't blame her for getting herself pregnant, since it takes two to tango. He only hoped that she got that, since he knows how Calleigh is.

Laura entered the room and could feel the tension immediately . She looked at Horatio, who was still looking out the window and then at Calleigh, who was laying on the bed, rubbing her stomach; it looks like that they were both in deep thought. Walking to Calleighs bed, Laura decided to wave her hand in front of Calleigh's face as to get her attention. That worked.

Looking up at Laura, Calleigh was surprised to see her there.

"Hey Laura" Calleigh said to her, still continuing to rub her stomach "They wont stop moving and its killing me"

"Well, they are like that a lot of the time. Are they both active or just one?" Laura asked

"Both, they kick my bladder, ribs and the inside of my stomach. I'm trying to relax them by doing this.." nodding to her hand "..but it doesn't seem to be working." She said on the verge of tears

Laura had never had this much pain when she was pregnant with her twin girls, of course they were very active in the womb, but after a few minutes they would calm down. Other times that the twins were active was when they wanted attention from both of the parents, so when Laura was about 5 months pregnant, she had to get her husband to talk to them, so as to calm them down. That gave her an idea right away. Walking toward Horatio, Laura guided him away from the window and towards Calleighs bed. "Trust me" was the only words she said before she grabbed his hand and placed it on top of Calleighs protruding stomach.

Calleigh saw and felt Horatio's hand on her stomach and immediately the babies became calm. She was speechless, she had been rubbing her stomach for the last 5 hours, trying to calm the babies down and all Horatio had to do was lay his hand on her stomach once and the twins calmed down so fast because of that little gesture. Looking at Horatio, she couldn't contain her emotion, so she started to cry.

Horatio, upon seeing this, leant down and swept her into a hug. He whispered sweet something's into her ear, trying to calm her down. He knew that she was tired. He saw her trying to get to sleep the night before, saw her toss and turn, trying to get into a comfortable position, but no matter what she did, she could never find a spot. When she did, she would only stay in that position for about half and hour before she was tossing and turning again. To say the least, she probably only got about two to three hours worth of sleep. He felt horrible that he couldn't help her relax when she needed it.

"Ok, Calleigh, your tests came back and you are perfectly fine. The back pains were getting bad because of your muscles trying to stretch. Don't worry about the pains, but incase they do come back and its not because of a muscle spasm, please come back immediately" Laura told both Horatio and Calleigh, but it was mostly directed towards Calleigh, since she was the one in the hospital bed "but other than that you are ok to go home"

"Thank You Laura" said Calleigh

"No problem" she told her as she walked out of the hospital room

Horatio had told Calleigh that he was heading back to the lab after he went home and showered. They had a suspect that was in custody after he attempted to rape and murder a young twelve-year-old girl, because he thought that she was 18 from the way she acted. Calleigh didn't speak her mind on the matter if who was going to take her home, so after Horatio left, she called Alexx and asked her to come and pick her up.

Alexx was surprised that Horatio wasn't the one that was taking Calleigh home since she went through all the stuff. Calleigh didn't care much, since they were not talking to each other much. She thought that he was going back on his promise, which she feared, but he wouldn't talk to her about anything going on in his personal life with her. All Calleigh wanted to do was go home and think things over. She told Alexx that she was still leaving CSI, even if Horatio begged her to stay, which she says he probably wont.

Alexx stayed with Calleigh for about an hour and a half, until she fell asleep. She had to have a long talk with Horatio about this and as to what is bugging him so much about Calleigh being pregnant. She left the house after writing a not to Calleigh telling her that she went back to CSI. All the way to CSI, all Alexx could think about is how much Horatio had changed since Calleigh got pregnant. He was talking less and less to her, he was avoiding eye contact with her and, to Calleigh, it felt like he was treating her differently just because she was pregnant, but he want treating her different in a nice way, but more like in a bad way.

Calleigh told her that if Horatio wanted nothing to do with this babies, and since she wouldn't be able to handle being a single mother of two and without a job, that she would give the babies up for adoption right away as soon as they was born and the only thing that the babies would have from her would be a name that she gave them. _**I want to name the girl Alexx Nicole, after you Alexx and the boy Timothy Maurice after Speedle**_ was what Calleigh told her. She thought that Calleigh was kidding about giving the babies up, but the look on her face was a serious one. She said that she couldn't handle raising two babies by herself when she knew that she was not a motherly figure, so the only way for her babies to grow up with a mother and a father that would do anything for them was to give them up for adoption. She even told her that if she wanted that she could be the one to adopt them, since she already has two grown teenage kids and a husband that would help.

Alexx couldn't believe her ears, Calleigh sure did change a lot since becoming pregnant and she hoped that this talk that she was going to have with Horatio would knock some sense into him and hopefully make him see that Calleigh is suffering and if he doesn't do something about it, then the babies would be the ones to suffer too.

* * *

TBC(I got so into this Chapter)


	8. Painting a Clearer Picture or Making it

Thanks to all who reviewd chapter 7 and i am sorry that it took me so long to update, but i wanted to make this chapter the best one that i could.

_Lovehoratio1  
elislin  
bensonsmyhero  
LA Calleigh  
caligurl93_I hope that yall like this chapter!! Alexx is PISSED!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Painting a Clearer Picture or Making it Foggy…

After arriving at the lab, Alexx immediately went to find Horatio. That man was going to get some sense knocked into him, even if she had to use a bat to do so. Finding Eric in the trace lab, she stopped there to see if he knew where Horatio was, in which he replied that he was in his office. Alexx thanked him and went on her way.

Walking up the stairs that leads to Horatio's office, Alexx could hear two people talking inside the closed door. The window blinds were down, so she had no idea as to who he was talking to, but she couldn't help but to listen in.

"Horatio, come on sweetie, please. You promised me that today we could go out" came a female voice, one she had never heard before.

"I told you I cant do anything tonight Emily" came Horatio's response "I have somewhere that I have to be"

Alexx couldn't believe her ears..again! Was Horatio already dating another woman? Was he going back on his promise of always being there for Calleigh? Was he dating another woman after he already got Calleigh pregnant?? She couldn't get her mind off the other woman in Horatio's life. Was he really going to do this to Calleigh?

"Again! Why are you even with her? Are you even with her?" the unknown woman asked, "What are you not telling me Horatio"

Alexx heard nothing for about two minutes and when she was about to knock on the door, she heard Horatio reply with what she thought were the most hurtful words that you might say to a woman in Calleigh's condition.

"I'm not with her, I'm with you remember. Calleigh is nothing more than a colleague. She is nothing more, I promise Emily"

Alexx had had enough; she needed to talk some sense into Horatio because he will hurt Calleigh if she found out. For this Emily lady, well, after she hears about Calleigh and the babies, she wouldn't want to be with Horatio anymore. She decided to knock on the door until she heard a "come in" come from inside.

Entering the office, Alexx saw this Emily lady sitting on the black sofa that Horatio had in his office. She has brown hair, blue eyes. She was wearing black dress pants with a pink top. She looked to be no more than 35 years old. _Almost the same as Calleigh, except for the eye color hair color and height _was what she was thinking. She politely smiled at the woman and turned to look at Horatio.

"Can I speak with you alone for a few minutes" asked Alexx "It's about Calleigh and the babies"

Emily, upon hearing that this woman that Horatio just said was nothing more than a colleague, was pregnant, she flipped and started to argue with Alexx.

"Excuse me miss, but Horatio doesn't have any kids," she was telling Alexx

Alexx turned back to Emily and decided to put her in her place. She didn't belong here and she sure as hell wasn't going to let this woman ruin a relationship between a father to be and a mother to be.

"Ok, first of all it's Alexx and second of all, yes he does. This man that you see right in front of me will be a father in 6 months. Don't tell me what I do and do not know, because last time I checked, I was the one with a medical degree, and I assure you that Calleigh Duquesne is indeed pregnant by this man" Alexx snapped on this woman "and don't tell me what I know and don't know" she continued on "unless you have a doctorate degree"

Emily was more than speechless that this Alexx woman was yelling at her. She tried to talk but nothing really came out. She looked at Horatio and then to Alexx, who was more than waiting for her respond, but when she couldn't, Alexx turned to talk to Horatio. She only heard a few words that were being said, well more of Alexx snapping at him. She came back to reality and decided that she better leave these two to talk. She connected eyes with Horatio, and then mouthed "call me" while putting up a fake phone with her hand to her ear and mouth.

Horatio watched her leave and then turned his attention back to Alexx. She was pissed off and he could tell. He was afraid that he would tell Calleigh about Emily and he didn't want that. He just got back on Calleighs' good side and didn't want to be back on her bad side.

Alexx was more than pissed off, she was furious! She didn't think Horatio would stoop this low! How could he do this to Calleigh? Was this man going CRAZY!! No matter what, she had to talk to him, even if she couldn't stand to be here right now. He has gone too far and it has to stop NOW! And she was going to make sure that it did, before Calleigh gets her heart broken, again.

"Horatio Caine! How could you!" Alexx more than snapped at Horatio, but then again she couldn't help it, this man was doing something wrong. "Do you know what Calleigh is going through right now? Well do you? No you don't because you left her, again! Damn it Horaito, I took her home and she was crying. Do you know how much she is hurting? She is very concerned about what to do with the babies" she continued, her voice turning more sadder and sadder with every word she said

Horatio more than listened to Alexx talk, yell and snap at him. He tried getting a word in but she refused to let him talk until she was finished, and if she felt like letting him talk.

"She cried herself to sleep Horatio, she cried so hard that I thought that I had to take her back to the hospital. She can't go through this alone. She wants to give the babies up for adoption because she says that she wont be a good mother to them. She tells me that she can't be a single mother of two without a job and somebody there to support her." Alexx continued on " She is more than scared Horatio, she is petrified"

Alexx takes a step in the direction of the couch, so that she could sit down. She needed to get this through Horatio's thick skull, even if it means knocking him senseless. She looks at her watch, then up at Horatio. She sees that he is with his head down, maybe thinking or just in shame as to what he is doing to Calleigh, she doesn't know for sure.

"Horatio, Calleigh needs you now, more than ever. She will not like what I just saw and don't think I wont tell her, she needs to know even if it isn't from you"

Horatio looks at Alexx when she tells him that she will tell Calleigh what she just saw or heard in this room. That was the one thing that he was afraid of. Emily of course was his girlfriend, but he was going to break it off with her today, but he never got the chance. He didn't want to do it today since today was supposed to be their one-year anniversary. How was he going to explain this to Calleigh? Can he handle the face and the emotion that he knows for sure would tear her apart from the inside out?

"You..You don't have to tell her, let me" Horatio responds to her question "I got myself into this mess and I will have to get myself out of it, if I can"

"Horatio, we all know that you love Calleigh, but this will be one thing that none of us will be able to forget, not even Calleigh"

"I know and that is what I am afraid of. Was she really going to give the babies up for adoption?" he quietly asked her

"Yeah, she told me that if you didn't want to be in this relationship that she sort of pushed you into, that she will give the babies up for adoption. She wants them to grow up in a house that has a loving mother and father, and not in a broken home, like when she was a child. Said she can't put the babies through that." Alexx sadly told Horatio, having tears forming in her eyes "She said that the only thing that the babies would have from her are the names that she gives them"

Horatio couldn't breath. She already picked names out for the babies? Was she really thinking that the only way to 'save' the babies from a broken home was to give them up for adoption? He had too many thoughts going through his head. What was he going to do?? What should he do??

"What..What were the names that she was going to give them?" He decided to ask instead of the millions of them going through his mind

"For the girl, she said that she was going to name her **Alexx Nicole** and for the boy she is going to name him **Timothy Maurice**" was what Alexx told him "She is at home now, asleep, so if you want..no you NEED to go over there and talk to her and fix this problem that seems to be getting worse by the days that pass"

"Yes, Ma'am" Horatio replied

Getting up from the couch, Alexx walks over to Horatio and smacks him one upside the head before leaving him to think things through.

* * *

TBC (WOW!! I loved the ending :))


	9. Pain in the Heart

Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 8!! Im so glad that ya'll like this fic and i hope that you like this chapter!!

_bensonsmyhero  
horatios1fan  
Lovehoratio1  
LA Calleigh  
elislin_

**NOTE: IN THIS CHAPTER, THERE ARE A FEW MAJOR CURSE WORDS, SO PLEASE BE AWARE OF THEM!!

* * *

******_  
_

Chapter 9: Pain in the Heart

Calleigh had woken up and rolled over to find a note on the pillow next to her. She picked it up and read it.

**_Hey Cal, I just wanted to tell you that I left to go to the lab. I want you to eat something for me ok, and that is an order! I don't want you to be taken to the hospital until the babies are due. Do you hear me on that? Anyways I left some food for you on the oven. Please eat hun. I will be back when shift is over. Take care of those babies of yours now, you hear. Love you. Alexx_.**

Calleigh smiled, knowing that Alexx was always taking care of her no matter what the deal was. She loved it, but she wouldn't dare tell Alexx that. Calleigh looked around her bedroom and decided to see what Alexx had left her to eat, but before that she needed to change into some more comfortable clothes.

She got up out of her bed and went to her dresser. She found her some blue pajama shorts with clouds on them, then found herself the top that went with them. She took off her pants and put on the shorts, next came her top, she was then left clad in only her bra. She looked up to see her reflection in the mirror and then turned sideways to see how big her stomach was.

Her stomach isn't that big yet, but there is a definite bump showing, telling her that she was indeed pregnant and going to have children soon. She then looked at her chest, when did she start having breast? This is going to be a hassle looking for maternity clothes; she liked her breast being small. The pants were another matter; she now had to look for maternity pants, since in a couple of days she wont be able to wear her regular size. Not looking once more as to what this pregnancy will do to her body, she put the tank top on and walked out of her room.

Heading down the stairs, she almost tripped and fell, but since she was holding onto the railing, she was able to hold herself up. Making it to the bottom, she entered the kitchen and saw the food that Alexx had left her on the oven, wrapped in foil so as not to get spoiled. Walking to it she took the foil off and saw that Alexx had gotten her rice, steak, pork and beans and plantains.

Calleigh remembered telling Alexx one day that she tried some plantains from a friend of hers and she was hooked on them. She taught Alexx how to cook them and she too liked them, but not as much as Calleigh did.

Taking her food and putting it in the microwave, she set it to a minute and twelve seconds, and then pressed the start button. While waiting for her food to warm up, she decided to look in the fridge to see what she had to drink. There was cola, water, and wine, orange juice, Malta and some tea that she made a few days back. She decided to drink the tea since the babies were craving it, for some odd reason, she was also craving pickles, but that would have to wait until she was done eating her food.

Walking to the microwave she got her food and her tea and went to the living room. She sat down on her couch, turned on the television and started to eat. She was watching the reruns of The West Wing and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that the couple on the television reminded her of her and Horatio. She decided that after a while it was getting boring so she decided to switch the channel and watch some show called The Closer. She didn't fully get the plot of the show until she saw it all. _There is another show to put on my list to watch more often _she thought. She was almost done eating when she heard her bell ring. She wasn't expecting any visitors, _but then again it could be Alexx_, but shift isn't over for another three hours. Putting her plate of food down on her coffee table, she walked to the door and looked out the peephole. She gasped as to whom she saw.

There stood Horatio. What he was doing here she didn't know, since last time she saw him was at the hospital. She cautiously opened the door, but not fully, only enough so that he could see half of her face. She waited for what he had to say, but before he could say anything her phone rang. Looking once at Horatio, she let him inside and went to answer her phone. She picked it up and answered with her saying "This is Calleigh". On the other end was Alexx, telling Calleigh of what she saw in Horatio's office that day and that he was heading over to her house.

Calleigh told her that he was already here, but that she hasn't talked to him yet and who was this Emily lady that she was talking about. Horatio heard the word Emily and saw the expression on Calleighs face go from confusion to hurt all in less than five seconds. After saying good-bye to Alexx, Calleigh looked back at Horatio, tears brimming her eyes. Before Horatio had any chance in saying something to her, she flipped and threw her empty teacup at him. He ducked before it could hit him.

"HOW COULD YOU!" screamed Calleigh, picking up another object to throw at him "YOU..YOU WERE FUCKING ME WHILE YOU WERE DATING ANOTHER WOMAN!!"

Horatio tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say. She wanted to kill him. Every time she threw something, he got one step closer to her.

"YOU GET ME PREGNANT, YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE SORRY AND THEN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY? SO YOU CAN FUCK YOUR GIRLFRIEND! HOW COULD YOU HORATIO!!" she cried "HOW COULD YOU!!" she stopped throwing things and finally decided that she didn't want to be anywhere near him, so she made a run for her stairs in order to get away from him. She wasn't fast enough though.

Horatio saw that she was running toward her stairs and before she had a chance to get to the third one he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her off the ground and carried her back to the living room. Calleigh was struggling against him the whole way back there too.

"I SWEAR TO GOD HORATIO, PUT ME DOWN!" she kept on fighting his grip that grew stronger with every twist and turn that she made. "PUT ME DOWN!!"

"I will put you down when you calm yourself Calleigh," he calmly told her "Can you do that for me?" he asked her, as he was about to put her down.

"NO! YOU ARE A LIAR AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" she kept screaming to him, never once haltering her hits on his body, "YOU LIED AND CHEATED! WHAT WAS I THINKING? YOU ARE JUST LIKE..LIKE..LIKE..I HATE YOU HORATIO CAINE!!" she kept on screaming, tears pouring down her eyes.

Horatio saw what he was doing to her and couldn't help but feel horrible about it. What was he going to do? Should he tell her the truth or lie to her like he has done so many times before. He gently laid her down on her couch and started to wipe her tears away until she pushed his hands away and wrapped her arms around herself, protecting her and the babies.

"Leave me alone, please. I don't want to talk to you right now" she softly said and if Horatio wasn't near her he probably wouldn't of heard it.

Horatio took her chin in his hand and made her look at him, but she wasn't. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall more and more. She moved her face to the right, in order to get out of his grasp but Horatio wasn't having any of that. She wasn't going to hide from him any longer. They needed to talk about this, whether it is in anger or in sorrow.

"We are going to talk Calleigh and I'm not leaving this unsolved, you can ignore me if you want but we are going to talk about this." Horatio calmly told her.

Calleigh forced her chin out of Horatio's hand and looked down, the tears not once stopping her not bothering to wipe them away.

"I don't want to talk with you. Not now, not ever" Calleigh forcibly told Horatio "You broke my heart, not once but three times, why should I even listen to you?" she said more forcibly, as she got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

Horatio followed her into the kitchen and watched as she walked around. Her hair was no longer the vibrant blonde, but more of a dull blonde and her steps were slow and wobbly. She kept closing her eyes, wiping her tears away and rubbing her stomach. He finally saw what she was wearing and couldn't help but notice the bump that she definitely had under her top.

Calleigh knew that Horatio was watching what she was doing and it was annoying her to the break of another argument. The babies were once again very active and she could do nothing about it. Her legs wanted to give out on her since she was so tired. She really didn't want to talk to Horatio about anything.

"Are you going to talk or do I have to call Alexx over here so that she can kick your ass out of my house?"

"Sit down" was all Horatio said to her

"No Thanks, I will stand" Calleigh replied back to him "Hurry up before I make up my mind and shoot you"

Horatio started on his explanation on who Emily was. He told her everything to how they met to how they got together. That was something that Calleigh didn't want to hear, but she had to. He went on to tell her why he came to her that night and how sorry he was, once again. Calleigh knew that she was just a pity fuck; she just never thought that she would be his. So may mistakes have come from being with or around Horatio. Horatio went on to finish that he was meeting with Emily today to break it off with her, he was going to tell her that he was going to be a father and that since she didn't want any, that it was time for her to leave, but Alexx had walked in on him and Emily.

Calleigh had enough; she didn't want to hear one more word about Emily. She was sick of that name and sick of Horatio.

"I don't care about you or her anymore, I don't want anything to do with you!" she snapped, "I already quit and I made my mind up. I don't want these babies to grow up without a mother or a father so I am giving them up for adoption"

"You can't do that Calleigh, they are my babies too!" Horatio exclaimed

"Yes I can, I am the one that is carrying them and I am the one that is going to give birth to them Horatio, plus you wanted nothing to do with them that night I told you I was pregnant!!" Calleigh more than yelled at Horatio "So get the fuck out of my house before I have you arrested!"

Calleigh walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. All Horatio could thin about what he did wrong and how he was going to fix it. He only had six months before she had the babies, give or take if she is early or late. He walked out of her house, closing the door behind him and walked to his car. Getting in, he started to engine and drove off into the night.

Calleigh could do nothing but watch as he got into his car and drove off from her bedroom window, brand new tears making a fresh track down her pale face. She turned to her bed and picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to her head..her fathers.

* * *

TBC (Damn, Calleigh is furious!)


	10. Help from Another Source

Thankas to all who reviewed my chapter 9! Im glad that you are liking this fic!

_LA Calleigh  
elislin  
Lovehoratio1  
horatios1fan_

This part of the fic got me stumped for a few hours, so that is why i didnt upload it as fast as i wanted to, but i hope that you like it either way...:)

* * *

Chapter 10: Help from Another Source

Kenwall 'Duke' Duquesne has been sober for two years now and he was very happy that he was. The road to sobriety was hard on both Calleigh and Duke. At first Duke was depressed, which made Calleigh miss work more than she wanted to since she didn't want her dad to do something to himself. Months went by and Duke was going to regular AA meetings and every time he wanted a drink, he would call his sponsor and they would go to the meetings.

Being sober was like a rebirth to Kenwall. He was now able to see his daughter smile and laugh whenever they would go to dinner. He was able to visit her at work, without it being a hassle as to where he was the night before. Everybody at the lab knew who he was, but now it was in a ray of light since he was no longer an alcoholic. He felt much better now, since he was not causing pain to his only daughter. She has helped him so much and he was proud to have a daughter like her.

Kenwall was at home, reading a book when he heard the phone ring. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was eleven at night and wondered who would be calling him this late. He got up from his couch, put his book on the coffee table and went to answer the phone. Picking it up he looked at the number that belonged to his daughter. She never called this late, ever and now it was scaring him. Answering the phone he heard crying on the other line.

"Calleigh, Calleigh is that you?" asked a more than scared Duke "Calleigh lambchop, please talk to me" he urged on, only hearing quiet sobs coming from the other line.

"Daddy.." whimpered Calleigh "Daddy, I had a fight with Horatio"

Duke knew that Calleigh was pregnant, but he didn't know by whom. He was more worried about Calleigh and the unborn babies. When she first told him that he was going to be a grandfather, he was shocked, but he came over that fast when he found out how happy she was to be pregnant. Now that he hears her calling him "Daddy" instead of "Dad" really worried him , because the only time she called him daddy was when she was more than hurt or scared.

"Calleigh, what is wrong?" Duke asked her "What happened?"

"He..He was, he was cheating..he got me pregnant and he..doesn't want to be with me" Calleigh more than cried to her father over the phone "He doesn't want me Daddy"

"Honey, you need to calm down and tell me what happened" Duke asked his daughter " Can you do that for me?"

"I..yes" Calleigh calmed down some in order to talk to her dad. "Horatio is the father of the babies and he..he was there for me after I.. after I was sent to the hospital, but he left to go to work the day I was sent home and he came by today.." Calleigh stopped talking when her cell phone rang in the background "Wait a minute Daddy"

"Take your time Lamb chop" Kenwall told his daughter

Over the phone Kenwall could hear Calleigh talking to somebody, but didn't know whom. He could hear her saying a few words like "I don't want to speak to you" and "You broke my heart!" and then he heard her come back on.

"Sorry about that, it was Horatio, he wanted to talk to me" She told her dad "But I can't talk to him right now. I don't think that I can talk to him ever again Daddy"

"Lamb chop, tell me what happened and don't leave anything out"

Calleigh went on to tell her dad about how she quit CSI and that she was cleaning out the ballistics lab when she passed out and woke up in the hospital. She told him about the test and the babies and how they were ok. She went on to tell him that her and Horatio were on good terms when at the hospital and when she was sent home, how he left her to get a ride from Alexx. She told him how she cried and cried for him that afternoon and when she woke up, how he came over to talk to her and that Alexx called and told her about what she saw at work that day.

Kenwall was listening to what his daughter was saying and told her to keep going after she stopped talking at the whole Emily part, so Calleigh went on. Calleigh told him that Horatio was dating the Emily woman and that Emily didn't know that she was pregnant and how Horatio was sorry about everything he did to her. She told her dad that she couldn't forgive him for breaking her heart so many times.

Kenwall felt sadness for his daughter, she was pregnant with her ex-bosses babies and she could do nothing about it. He had to do something to help her so of course since she has helped him so much in his life, he had to repay her some way, so he decided to give her advice, incase, and so it would help her think things through.

"Have you thought about how he feels?" Duke asked Calleigh "He might really want to be with you, but he is having a hard time as to how to do that"

"I really want him to be here with me Daddy, but I am having a hard time trusting him right now because of everything he did" Calleigh told her dad "I told him that I want to give the babies up for adoption and he told be that I couldn't do that because they are his babies too"

"He does have a point Calleigh, whether you want to admit it or not, the babies do share his DNA"

"Yes, I know. What should I do Daddy? Should I give the babies up or should I raise them myself? I really need help here" Calleigh was on the verge of crying again

"Well, you will first need to give him a call and try to set up a meeting time where you both can meet to talk things through, and I mean talk Calleigh, not yell ok" her dad told her, giving it time to sink into his daughters head

"Ok, Umm, Ok. Thanks Daddy, a lot, I really appreciate you being here for me"

"Hey, I have to be, its my duty as a father to be there for his only daughter, since now she is carrying my grandchildren" he lightly joked to Calleigh

"Funny Dad" laughed Calleigh over the phone "Thanks for the advice and I will call you back in a few days so we can meet up for our usual brunch or dinner date"

"Ok, and be careful Lamb chop. Love you Calleigh" Duke told Calleigh "Plus we have to talk about what is with you being sent to the hospital too"

"I will Dad. It wasnt much, just some minor flu problems, but its passed, I have been given a clean bill of health" Calleigh told her dad "And I love you too Dad"

"Well as long as you're ok" Duke said to Calleigh in which she replied "Don't worry I am"

"Night" was what they both said to each other before they hung the phones up and Calleigh was once again back to thinking about what her father said to her a few minutes ago.

_Have you thought about how he feels?… He does have a point Calleigh, the babies do share his DNA… Talk to him_

She thought about what her dad had told her as she got ready for bed and before she knew it, once her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep and dreaming of her unborn babies.

* * *

TBC (i will need atleast five or more reviews for the upcoming chapter:)


	11. Emergency II

Thanks to all who reviewd my chapter 10

_bensonsmyhero  
elislin  
caligurl93  
LA Calleigh  
lovehoratio1  
horatios1fan_

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE THIS, BUT I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT AND UNDERSTAND AS TO WHY I AM WRITING A CHAPTER SO SAD LIKE THIS ONE.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Emergency Part II

Calleigh woke up the next morning to the sun shinning through her bedroom window. She looked at the nightstand where her clock was and saw that it was nearly noon. She didn't really care since she doesn't have to go to work anymore, so it gives her more time to sleep in, even though she is a morning person. She smiled and got up to get ready for what she wanted to do today. She went into the bathroom and started the shower and waited for the water to get warm.

She then walked into her walk-in closet and looked through her clothes in order to find something to wear. Once she found the clothing, she went back into her bedroom and laid it on the bed then went back to the bathroom so that she could take her shower.

Stripping down from her pajamas, she put them into the hamper and then entered the shower stall. She felt all the tension from the previous days wash away, as well as the dirt from her body. She shampooed and conditioned her hair in order to get the knots out from all the tossing that she had done the previous night. She washed her body, shaved her legs and underarms and then went to turn off the water when something caught her eye. She looked down and saw blood.

It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to scare her. She didn't want to lose the babies after she decided to keep them and raise them herself. She stuck her hand between her legs and brought it back out and there she saw more blood. The blood that she saw was not a lot, but either way she was bleeding more than just regular spotting.

Looking around her shower stall, she found a washcloth and used that as a cloth pad. She folded it up and put it in-between her thighs and held it there. She turned the water off and quickly got out, not minding to dry her hair or her body. She put her robe on as fast as she could and went to get her phone from her room.

She dialed the one number that came to her head. Horatio's, she waited for him to pick up the phone and when he did she couldn't help but start crying. She was more than scared about this. She knew that some women have minor bleeding during pregnancy, but as this is her first time being pregnant, she had no idea as of what to do.

"Calleigh, Calleigh are you ok?" asked a worried Horatio over the phone "Calleigh? What is wrong?"

"Babies..I'm..the babies" Calleigh cried in between sobs that she couldn't hold back

"What about the babies, Calleigh, talk to me please. Tell me what is wrong"

Horatio tries to get Calleigh to calm down, but the more he listens the more he hears her gasp and sob. He wants to know what is wrong with Calleigh, because of now, she is scaring him when she only talks about the babies and with her crying, it makes it seem like it is something bad.

"Shower..Blood…Hurts" keeps crying Calleigh "Please make it…stop," she continues to cry.

There was a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and then it was gone. What it was she didn't know. She did know that she had to get to the hospital and fast, because she wanted nothing more than to make sure that her babies were ok. Plus she was getting dizzy.

"Calleigh, what about the blood? Calleigh..Calleigh, are you there?" Horatio more than yelled over the phone

"Help…need to get..to the Hospital" gasped Calleigh as another wave of pain radiated through her abdomen.

That was more than enough to get Horatio running to get to her house. He put some clothes on, grabbed his keys and rushed out of his house, got into his car and drove to Calleighs house. Thank God that she called him on his cell, because he wanted to know what was happening every minute until he got to her house.

The drive to her house, which normally was thirty minutes, was now ten, since he broke almost all the speeding rules to get there. Upon getting to her house, he got out of the car and ran to her porch. He knocked a few times, but got no answer and over the cell phone he couldn't hear her talk or make a sound. He tried again, but still got nothing so he decided to use the spare key that she gave him after she bought this house. _Only for emergencies_ she told him, but this sure as hell was a fine description of an emergency.

He entered, putting his phone up; he called her name and got no answer. He listened to see if he could hear anything, but all he heard was silence. He walked to her staircase and climbed them up to her second floor. He looked into her office room, guest room that looked like to be in the process of making it into a nursery, and then he checked her room.

There was Calleigh, on the floor, with only a robe on and bleeding from between her legs. The blood was now a crimson color and was seeping into her cream-colored carpet. He could see that Calleigh was holding her stomach. He rushed over to her and saw that she was crying silently to herself, her eyes where closed as if she was in pain, which he knew she was by the way her knuckles were turning white. He touched her cheek softly so as to get her attention.

Calleigh felt somebody's hand touch her cheek and opened her eyes. There in front of her she saw Horatio. She was relieved that he had come as fast as he did, because she had to get to the hospital and she was in no way able to drive herself. She cried more openly now as Horatio picked her up and went downstairs. On the way he picked up a blanket that was on the couch and draped it over her so as to give her some decency. He exited her house and went to his car. He put Calleigh in the backseat, laying down and then got in himself.

The drive to the hospital was short and smooth. When Horatio got there he parked his car and got Calleigh out of the backseat. He carried her all the way inside where he found Laura there. He went up to her and got her attention.

"Laura" Horatio said

Laura turned around and came face to face with Horatio -cradling a crying- Calleigh in his arms. She saw that a blanket covered Calleigh and that there was blood dripping from her left foot. She looked at Horatio and then to Calleigh.

"What happened?" she asked to Horatio

"She called me crying and then I found her at her house like this" he told Laura, as he looked at Calleigh, who was now falling asleep.

"We need to get her to a room and fast so that we can take a sonogram of the babies" Laura told Horatio, as she led him to a room that was open on the first floor.

Laying Calleigh on the bed, Horatio stepped away so that Laura could get to Calleigh. He watched as Calleigh awoke when he set her down. She looked petrified as to where she was. She looked at Horatio and then to Laura, who was approaching her with the sonogram machine, then back to Horatio.

"Calleigh, can you tell me what happened?" Laura asked, as she set the sonogram machine up

"I was taking a shower…I saw blood and called Horatio" Calleigh was on the verge of crying again "What about my babies?" she asked Laura

"I am going to be taking a sonogram of them to see what is wrong, have you been in any form of stress at all?" Laura asked Calleigh, as she unwrapped the blanket from around her and put it on her hip and then parted her robe so that her belly showed.

"No.." Calleigh lied to Laura

"Don't lie to me Calleigh, I can see it in your face that there has been something going on, what is it?" Laura persisted, taking the lube and putting it on her stomach then putting the stick on it.

Calleigh didn't answer her question as she watched Laura searching for the babies. After a few seconds she found them. One of the babies was moving around and the other one was still, hardly moving at all unlike its twin. Laura was worried that Calleigh was miscarrying, or that the baby was dead within her womb. She looked for the heartbeat of the baby, but found none. Her worst nightmare had come true, Calleigh was miscarrying one of her babies.

"Calleigh did you fall at all in the last 24 hours?" asked Laura

"I almost fell down the stairs..why?" asked a worried Calleigh "What is wrong?"

"Did you hit anything? Did you hit yourself on anything?" Laura continued to ask Calleigh

"I hit the bottom of my..stomach..Laura, what is it? Is it my babies?"Calleigh couldn't contain herself anymore, the way that Laura was asking her these questions was scaring her and to make it worse, Laura wasn't answering her questions "Laura, what is happening?"

Laura looked at the screen one more time to make sure that her conclusion was right and then looked at Calleigh and Horatio. She didn't want to do this to her friend, knowing what Calleigh was going through, telling her this would probably make it worse. Either way she had to tell them.

"Calleigh, I am sorry to tell you this but.." Laura got interrupted by Calleigh crying out a weak "No", "..it looks like one of the babies has died"

Calleigh continued to cry. Horatio couldn't help but move to her and comfort her. He knew that this was his entire fault and he knew that Calleigh would blame him too. He never knew how difficult it was to lose a baby, until you lose one yourself, and this was a time in his life where he could turn back time and fix things.

That night Calleigh and Horatio lost one of their babies. Little baby Timothy Maurice Caine. Calleigh felt hopeless now, she just prayed that Little baby Alexx Nicole would live to come out alive. Calleigh was now lying in the hospital room after what she had just been through. She was looking at Horatio sleep on the sofa next to her bed and wished that he would come into her bed and comfort her. _He is probably mad at me for killing one of his babies _she thought.

"You know that I don't blame you right" Horatio spoke up, lifting his head off the back of the sofa "It wasn't your fault"

Calleigh looked at Horatio with tears in her eyes and started to nod her head as if to say that it was her fault. Horatio got up form the sofa and walked towards her bed. He took her cheek into his had and caressed it, then leaned down to her lips and kissed her there.

"It was not your fault, if you want to blame someone, then blame me because I put so much stress on you because of this whole situation and for that I am sorry" Horatio told her

Calleigh cried open tears and spoke the words "I'm Sorry" over and over again, wishing that her baby were alive again so that she was able to see her father when she was born.

Horatio moved into the hospital bed with Calleigh and laid her head on his shoulder so that she could cry and he would be able to comfort her in this time of need. Her crying became less and less and before he knew it, she was asleep on him. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her arm around his waist. He caressed her back and held her around her waist. He could feel the only baby kicking and he knew that this one would soon come into the world, one healthy baby girl. He then followed Calleigh and he too fell asleep, waiting to see what tomorrow and the next 6 months would bring them.

* * *

TBC (Man I hated writing a chapter like this) **PLEASE DONT KILL ME **


	12. Becoming Closer

Thanks to those who have reviewed chapter 11!

_Lovehoratio1  
LA Calleigh  
caligurl93  
elislin_

I hope that you like this chapter and i hope that you read my others to come!

* * *

Chapter 12: Becoming Closer

Horatio woke up the next morning with Calleigh snuggling up to him. Her head was now on his chest and her arm was around his shoulder, part of her body was laying on him. Once again he felt the baby kick, so he moved his right hand to Calleigh's stomach and laid a hand on it. The baby kicked again, but calmed down when he pressed up against the kick that the baby just gave. He felt relief that one of the babies had survived, but he only wished that both had, because even though he didn't show it to Calleigh, he was indeed happy about becoming a father.

He felt Calleigh shift in his arms, but did not awaken. He wanted her to sleep after what she had been through. Watching Calleigh sleep was stirring some emotions inside him, he loved how peaceful and angelic she looked, he loved watching her belly grow with each passing day, week and month, and he couldn't wait to actually hold his daughter in his hands when she is born.

He looked down at Calleigh once more and then leaned down to give her a kiss on her head. She stirred once more and opened her green eyes, coming into contact with a pair of blue ones. She smiled and placed her left hand on top of his that was lying on her stomach, without breaking her eye contact with Horatio. She then leaned up and did something that shocked the both of them; she kissed him on the lips.

Horatio felt Calleigh kiss him, but thought that it was himself dreaming until he felt her tongue beg for entrance to his mouth, which he granted. He had missed this, everyday of his life since that night at her house. He only wished that he could tell her how he felt that night, because she wasn't just some pity lay, she meant more to him than life itself and he didn't realize that until after everything happened.

The kiss broke off with Calleigh looking slightly guilty; she looked at Horatio, and then turned away. She didn't want to see the look on his face, didn't want to look at him, knowing that he had a girlfriend. She took her hand off his and covered her face with it, trying to keep the tears at bay. She didn't know how he felt and as of now, she didn't want to know.

Horatio saw Calleigh look away, he probably knew why and he had to talk to her. He felt her hand move from his and move to her face, she looked to be on the verge of crying. He turned so that he was fully on his side and gently took her face in his hand, slowly taking her hand off her face so that she was looking at him. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, and then kissed her, softly and slowly

He broke the kiss off and looked once again at Calleigh. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and before he could tell her anything, his cell phone rang. He looked at Calleigh and with her consent he answered his phone.

"Caine" he answered

"Where are you?" asked the person over the phone "I have been trying to reach you all day yesterday and you never once answered your phone"

"I am at the Hospital," he told the person over the other line

"Why are you at the Hospital?"

Horatio got off the bed and walked to the window, still talking to the person that was on the phone. He looked at Calleigh, who had turned over on her right side and was listening in on his conversation and he really didn't mind, because he wanted her to hear what he had to say to this person.

"Emily, I am at the Hospital because the mother of my child is here" Horatio answered the question that was asked.

"So you are with her!" cried Emily "Why do you even care about her?"

"Because Emily, she is the only woman that understands me" Horatio tells Emily "And unlike you, she actually wants kids"

"Unlike me! I want kids Horatio, but not now" Emily angrily tells Horatio "Besides that Calleigh woman or whoever she is, does she love you?"

Horatio looks at Calleigh, seeing her getting up from the bed. He walks over to her and gently pushes her back down so that she is once again lying on the bed. He continues on with his conversation with Emily, all the while sitting on the bed with Calleigh. He takes her hand and kisses it, then her head.

"Yes I love her" Horatio tells Emily "And I want to spend the rest of my life with her"

"What? What are you telling me Horatio?" Emily asked Horatio "Are you dumping me?"

"Yes, I am Emily, I am dumping you because I have found somebody twice as better as you and I love her" Horatio told Emily "And please don't call me again"

Calleigh couldn't believe that Horatio had just dumped Emily, but she was happy because she did hear him tell her that he loved her. She leaned slowly got up and leaned forward to kiss Horatio again on the mouth, this time with more passion than ever before. She put her arms around his neck after she was done and just hugged him.

"Is that all true?" Calleigh asked Horatio "What you said to her"

"Every word" Horatio told Calleigh "Every word, because I do love you Calleigh"

"I love you too"

They kissed again, but it was cut short when Alexx, Eric, Ryan and Natalia entered the room. They never thought that they would find Horatio and Calleigh kissing after what Calleigh had been through. Horatio and Calleigh were both blushing, but what could they say, they had found each other.

"Wow" was all what the gang could say.

Calleigh and Horatio did nothing but laugh.

* * *

TBC (continue reading because i have plenty of other chapters to come!)


	13. Can You Please Repeat That

YAY!! 52 reviews! Thanks to all who Reviewed Chapter 12!!

_Lovehoratio1  
elislin  
caligurl93  
LA Calleigh_Hope that you like this Chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Can You Please Repeat That

It's been two months since Calleigh was released from the hospital and since then, her and Horatio have spent every day together, whether it is going to doctors' appointments or having lunch together. Now with Calleigh being five months pregnant, she could not move around like she used to, so she always needed help getting up or picking things up. Little baby Alexx was active as ever, but when she heard her dad's voice, she calmed down, which was always a surprise to Calleigh.

Today, Calleigh was meeting with Horatio so that they could have lunch and talk about what she wanted to do about coming back to CSI. Just last week, Rick Stetler came by the house to talk to Calleigh. Horatio was at a scene and without him there, Calleigh was feeling a little uneasy. He talked to her about the department rules and Calleigh being Calleigh told him where he could shove the rules. Rick wasn't too happy about that and promised to fire her, but Calleigh had to tell him that she couldn't be fired because she had already quit. He never really did bother her again after that day.

Calleigh was just getting out of the shower when she heard her doorbell ring. She looked at the clock and saw that it was not even noon yet and her lunch with Horatio wasn't until one. _Who could that be?_ she wondered, no matter, she put on her terry cloth robe that Horatio had gotten her a couple days ago since the one that she had before was covered in blood, plus they threw it out. Pulling the flaps closed and tying the string above her belly, she walked downstairs, minding her steps, since she could not see her feet. She went to the door and looked out the peephole. Outside she saw none other than Jake Berkley. _What is HE doing here?_

Jake had just come back from being undercover and wanted to see Calleigh. Being gone a year and not seeing his girlfriend was hard on him. When he pulled into her driveway, he didn't see Calleighs usual car there, instead he saw a 2008 Saturn Vue Hybrid. Thinking that she probably had visitors is where that car came from. He parked behind the Saturn and exited his car and walked up to the door. He rang the bell and waited for her to answer the door. When she did, he was shocked to say the least.

Looking once more out of the peephole, she decided now was the time and so she opened the door, fully extending it so that her whole body showed. She saw Jakes face go from smiling to shock in a matter of two seconds. She placed a hand on her stomach and greeted Jake, but only wished that he really wasn't here.

"Hey Berkley" Calleigh told him, feigning a smile, but inside, she was wishing he would go away.

"Calleigh..you're…"

"Pregnant, Yes, I am" she finished his sentence, because the way he was looking at her was making her sick and all she wanted to do was close the door on his face and go finish getting ready.

"But..When..How.." He kept blabbering on "Is it mine?"

Calleigh took one look at Jake and grimaced. Never In a million years would she have a child with this man. About a year ago he said that he was going undercover and that he would be back before her next birthday, well her birthday passed and not only was that rough on her, but she had to deal with being pregnant all by herself back then too. Did she mention that she broke up with him when she found out she was pregnant?

"No Jake its not yours, why are you even here? I told you that we were through" Calleigh told Jake

"You never told me that" Jake answered her back, pretending that everything was ok, when he knew that she was right "How many months are you?"

Calleigh knew this trick and she wasn't falling for it again. She looked at Jake and well lets say that stress mixed with Calleigh is not a very good combination. She had had enough of his childish games and to day the least she wanted to rip his head off, but she didn't.

"Jake, I am not in the mood right now, I have to go get ready to have lunch with the father of my child and you being here is not helping" Calleigh forcibly said to Jake "So can you please just leave me alone so that I can get on with my life?"

"OK, OK, but who is the father?"

"Jake, you are not the father so quit asking!" Calleigh turned to close the door, but Jake put his foot on the ground to make it stop and pushed it back open.

"I just want to know Calleigh"

"Fine, the father of my baby is Horatio" she told him "Now, leave my house!"

Calleigh pushed him out the door and back onto her porch, then shut the door. She looked back at the clock and saw that it was twenty past twelve, so that only gave her forty minutes to get ready. She went back upstairs, took her robe off and looked through her drawers, looking for a pair of underwear and a bra to wear. She finally found the matching pair that she bought last week; it was a yellow lace set. The bra had cups inside them so that they would hold her breast up and the panty was a thong, from the front it looked like regular panties, but when you turned it around it was a thong. She loved the set, that she also bought one in green.

Putting the set on she went into her closet to find either a dress to wear or something comfortable. Looking around she found a white and pink sundress; it was one that Alexx bought her when she had her baby shower. The dress was white and it had pink flowers all around the hem and as well as around the bottom of the bust area. The dress was a strap dress, but also came strapless, so when she looses her baby weight, she would be able to wear it again.

Her hair was already dried, so all she really had to do was put on her shoes and little bit of make up and she would be on her way. Once again she looked at her clock and saw that she only have twenty minutes. She went to her vanity and applied the lightest touch of makeup, since it takes her forever to take it off, looked at herself in the mirror, went to into her room, grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She slipped on her sandals, exited the house and went to her car.

The drive to the restaurant wasn't that long, so she got there by one. She heard that this place was a nice restaurant and so when Horatio told her that they were having lunch here, she was really excited. She heard that they had this garden that if you walked outside, that you would be able to see the beach and the sunset at night.

She found Horatio waiting for her by the entrance, she got out of the car and locked it up and went to meet him. She gave him a kiss on the lips and then entered the place. The hostess asked for their name, which Horatio gave to her and they were immediately seated in a secluded area towards the back, facing the garden. She smiled once again at Horatio, and then picked up her menu.

The waitress came and asked them what they wanted to drink. Horatio got a coca cola to drink while Calleigh got a sweet tea. They agreed that since Calleigh was pregnant and could not have any alcohol that nobody around her was able to. The waitress then went on to ask if they were ready to order there food or if they wanted more time, in which they said that they were ready. Calleigh ordered the grilled calamari with rice and fries and Horatio ordered the steak with potatoes and coleslaw.

After ordering their food, the waitress took their menus and went to get the drinks. Calleigh looked outside once again and smiled, she then looked at Horatio to see that he was looking at her with those blue eyes of his. _I hope that Alexx has Horatio's eye color _she thought. She blushed and looked down.

"Hey, are you ok?" Horatio asked as he saw Calleigh thinking "What are you thinking over there?"

Calleigh couldn't help but laugh. Horatio always did have that touch; he always made her laugh without even trying after they got together almost three months ago. She blushed harder because she was caught thinking in front of Horatio and she hadn't done that for five months, everything she did now was on a whim.

"Nothing much, just wondering if the little one here.." Calleigh said, rubbing her five month belly "..will have your color eyes or mine" she continued to tell him.

"I hope that she looks like her mother" Horatio told Calleigh, taking her hand in his.

"Why?" she asked

"So that I can spoil her rotten" Horatio joked, knowing that he already was spoiling his daughter, and she hadn't even been born yet.

"You are always spoiling her" laughed Calleigh

The waitress came back with their drinks and told them that their food will be out in a few minutes and then put fresh rolls on the table for them to eat. Calleigh thanked her and the waitress walked away. Calleigh took a roll and tore apiece off with her fingers, then plopped it in her mouth.

"What do you want to do about me coming back to work at CSI?" Calleigh asked after she finished eating that piece of her roll "Because I was thinking that I would like to come back to work"

"Well if you come back to work, I will have to put you on desk duty until you go on maternity leave"

"Yeah I know, but can I still help you on cases that involve a ballistics expert?"

"I always need you on cases, so of course you can"

"Also, I was wondering if I had to take my maternity leave? I really am scared about being away from you right now.." Calleigh said to Horatio "..and I was thinking, since I will be at the lab that and if I do go into labor that you will be there"

Horatio saw how Calleigh told him that she was afraid of being away from him during this time and he wanted to ask her why she was afraid, but the waitress came back with their food. Placing them on the table, she told them to call her if they needed anything.

"Did I tell you that Jake Berkley is back?" Calleigh cautiously told Horatio "He came to see me today at my house"

Upon hearing Berkley's name, Horatio looked up from his food and saw that Calleigh was looking down at her food. Her hand was shaking, making her fork shake as well. He gently took hold of both her hands in his, gently rubbing circles on her hands. By doing this, Calleigh looked up and saw Horatio's gentle eyes looking at her.

"What happened Calleigh"

"He didn't know I was pregnant before and so when he came to see me, he was shocked. He kept asking me questions as to who the father was..it really scared me, because when he kept asking me that question, he kept looking me up and down"

"Hey, hey, don't worry. I was going to ask you this question anyway"

"What?" Calleigh wondered

"I was going to ask you to move in with me"

"What? You want me to move in with you? Really?" Calleigh was more than shocked that after only being a couple for three months that he was asking her to move in with him.

"Yes, I want you to move in with me" Horatio smiled at her, waiting for her answer.

Calleigh thought about this, she was pregnant with his child and she did love him. She was always spending time at his house, whether it be spending the night or staying over for a few days, either way she loved being with him. Also his house was much more bigger than hers too. She took one look at Horatio and smiled a really big smile.

"Ok, I will move in with you" she happily told him "But tell Lily that she has to stop sleeping on my stomach when I am asleep"

"Haha, Ok I will make sure to tell Lily to stop doing that, but you know that she likes it"

Lily was Horatio's gray and white four-week-old baby kitten. He got her about two weeks ago from one of his friends. Every time that Calleigh was over, Lily would find any way to fall asleep on her stomach, Calleigh always woke up to her like that. It was cute and Horatio actually has a picture on his phone with Lily on Calleighs stomach.

The couple continued to talk, joke and tell stories. They were both thinking about what life would bring to them, because of right now, they had all they both ever wanted and they couldn't ask for more..except to actually meet their baby girl.

* * *

TBC! (Wow, I made it to 13 chapters!!)


	14. New Home

Thanks to all who reviwed my chapter 13!

_Lovehoratio1  
LA Calleigh  
elislin  
caligurl93  
celkin (welcome!)_

Hope that you like this chapter, i dont know if this is my favorite, but then again what i think is not good, yall seem to like, so enjoy and if you dont like this chapter, you have my permission to say so. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: New Home

Moving was and is one of the hardest things to do for Calleigh, since she loved her home, but now she has a new one. She was getting help from Alexx, Natalia, Eric, and Ryan, Frank and of course Horatio. Horatio and the men were putting the already packed boxes in the moving truck while Calleigh and the two women were packing the boxes. Calleigh would give what she wanted to take to Horatio's house to Natalia, who would wrap it up in newspaper or bubble wrap and then hand it to Alexx, who would put it in the moving box.

They didn't know what the guys were doing, but Calleigh trusted them with her belongings, plus Horatio was there to make sure nothing happened to her things. The women were talking back and forth about what Calleigh was going to do with this house which Calleigh told them that she was selling it to her father, so that he would be closer to work and to Horatio's house incase something happened that she would be able to come over here and stay.

"What about the nursery that you already have here?" asked Natalia, as she handed one of Calleighs' priceless antique ballerina figurines to Alexx who gently put it inside the box, surrounding it with bubble wrap.

"My dad and I agreed that he will keep the nursery like it is until Nikki here is old enough, in which he will make it into a quest room once again" Calleigh told Natalia "Ooo, Ohh" she moaned

Alexx and Natalia stopped what they were doing and looked at Calleigh. Calleigh just smiled at the two women and motioned them to come to her. That is what they did too; they were by her side in an instant, praying that the baby wasn't wanting to come out now. Calleigh shook her head and grabbed their hands and placed them on her stomach. They felt a stiff kick where their hands were and that made the two women melt.

"Oh my goodness, is that Nicole?" asked Natalia

"Yeah, that sure is" Calleigh "She will kick me none stop until she hears her fathers voice, sometimes it drives me nuts, but hey I love my baby"

"I can't believe that my baby is growing up and becoming a mother," joked Alexx about Calleigh

"Funny Alexx" Calleigh told her "I'm still your baby in a way, just more motherly now"

The three women laughed. Calleigh had been starting to call baby Alexx by the nickname Nikki, so as not to confuse anybody. Horatio thought that it was cute, so he started to call baby Alexx, Nikki as well. Everybody else called her Nicole; they thought that they would let Horatio and Calleigh call Nicole, Nikki since it was their baby. Calleigh and Horatio didn't mind that everybody else started calling her Nikki, but they all simply refused, they said that maybe when she is older they would start doing that, but right now, it was going to be Nicole.

"You sure are Calleigh" said Alexx, finishing up the box and taping it up "What are the guys up to, do you know?"

"They are probably asking Horatio if you two have had sex yet," said Natalia "But I wouldn't know"

"They better not be, because first off, its none of their business if Horatio and I have had sex yet, or if were going to have sex" Calleigh told them "Plus I don't kiss and tell"

"So you have!" exclaimed Natalia

"No!…Yes.." Calleigh shyly told the two women as she blushed bright red "It was the spur of the moment thing, once we got passed that line, we couldn't stop"

"Oh My God!" yelled Natalia "Wow!"

"Shhh.." Calleigh told Natalia "The boys.."

Horatio and the guys were down stairs getting some water to drink when they heard somebody yell "Oh My God" from upstairs and immediately they put there glasses down and climbed the stairs two at a time. They reached one of Calleighs guest rooms and came to a complete stop when the women looked at them. Calleigh was the first to speak since Alexx and Natalia weren't doing that.

"Hey Handsome" smiled Calleigh "Sorry about that, Natalia couldn't keep her voice down" she told him as she turned her head to face Natalia, giving her a stern look and mouthing 'You are in trouble' before turning around to face Horatio and the guys once more "Its nothing, she couldn't keep her containment"

"Ok, as long as you are ok" Horatio asked "You are ok, right?" he asked as he stepped up to her

"Yeah, I'm ok, nothing is wrong..Oh thanks for speaking, your daughter here was kicking the inside of my stomach so hard, I thought that she was going to kick right through" she joked, making everybody in the room laugh, "What? It's true," she told the crew as she took a step forward and gave Horatio a peck on the lips before hugging him. Horatio put his chin on top of her head, all the while, rubbing her stomach, trying to get Nicole to settle down.

Eric, Ryan, Frank, Natalia and Alexx all watched as these two people in front of them showed so much affection that you would have never thought that three months ago that they had a fight, that was long forgotten. Of course they had a few minor disagreements since then, but they always seemed to make up, whether it be by making out or telling each other that they love one another. Affection was always the key for these two and it never once was bad.

"Hey Calleigh, does this mean that you are coming back to CSI?" asked Eric

"Yeah" said everybody else, wanting to know if Calleigh was certainly coming back to CSI, since they all missed her smile and southern accent at work

Calleigh looked up at Horatio, seeing if it was ok for her to tell the group about their decision. They had talked about it that day at the restaurant and then again a few nights ago. At first they did bicker, since Horatio wanted Calleigh to stay at home a rest, but Calleigh refused to back down and told him as to why she wanted to be at work when the baby did decide to make her presence known. Horatio thought about it and they both did agree that Calleigh would be on desk duty, unless the team needed her help on a case, but she was not allowed to leave CSI on a case since she was pregnant and he didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby.

Looking back to the group, Calleigh smiled, knowing that they would be happy when they hear her answer. Nobody knew besides Kenwall. Her father was nervous about her going back to work in her state, but after conversation that the three had, he knew that she was in the bast hands.

"Well, Horatio and I have talked and it looks like that I will be coming back to work in about a month. I have to take my proficiency tests again to be able to go out in the field but my firearms proficiency isn't up for another few months, so I can still help ya'll out on the bullet side" she told everybody

"You do know that you will be on desk duty for the remainder of the pregnancy," said Ryan

"Yep, I know, I have this little one to worry about now" Calleigh said, rubbing her stomach, earning her a swift kick "She is going to be a soccer player because of the way she kicks my insides"

"You don't know, she might be a CSI, like her parents" said Frank "She does have the genes of the top two CSI's in the state"

"As long as she doesn't develop her moms attitude towards guns" says Eric, "I don't feel like getting another gun to the face by a…" he stopped right there, because he didn't know whether to call the baby a Caine or Duquesne

Calleigh decided to help on that end "Caine" she told Eric "She is a Caine, I will still be Duquesne"

"Aww, little Alexx Nicole Caine" said Natalia

"Yeah, Oh before I forget, hey Alexx, how would you like to be Nikki's godmother?" asked Calleigh

"I would love to Calleigh" Alexx answered her back, giving her a hug

"Eric, how would you like to be the godfather?" asked Horatio

"Wow, H, I would be honored" Eric said "Thanks"

"Ok, enough, I'm hungry and the little one here is too" Calleigh said to the group "So lets go eat"

The group laughed at this, but they too were hungry to argue with her. They exited the guest room and walked down the stairs. Horatio was helping Calleigh so that she wouldn't fall. Alexx was talking to Natalia about her and Eric and Frank and Eric talking about Eric's relationship between him and Natalia. Calleigh just watched the interaction and then looked at Horatio and smiled.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and they all headed towards the door. Calleigh getting her flip flips on and the others were getting their things together. They all exited the house, Calleigh taking one more look at it, since after today, she will no longer be living in this house, but she will be living with Horatio, raiding their daughter together when she is born.

* * *

TBC.. (I really didn't like how I wrote this chapter, but then again you might)


	15. Scared

Thanks to all who have reviewed chapter 14.

_LA Calleigh  
Lovehoratio1  
elislin  
caligurl93  
celkin (great to hear that you like this story)_

This chapter is kinda short, but i hope that you like it, and yes i too hate cliffy hangies, but i promise that the next chapter, you will like.  


* * *

Chapter 15: Scared

Calleigh had officially moved into Horatio's house and she felt more at ease, knowing that Horatio would be there for her when she needed it. Horatio was now at work and she was at **their **home, relaxing and trying to catch up on some sleep. Nicole had been very active, but she later fell asleep, which was a relief to Calleigh.

Calleigh is watching television, trying to get her mind off Jake being back in Miami. She watched as the characters on the television set talked about what was killing their patient, but she wasn't really paying attention. Her new cell phone was next to her on the couch when it rang. She picked it up and looked at the name. _Jake Berkley _was what it said. _Why do I still have his number? Oh yeah my old phone had his number_ she thought. She looked at the name once more before answering.

"What do you want Berkley?" she asked him over the phone

"Well hello to you too Calleigh" he told her "How are you?"

"I was doing better until you called," she sarcastically told him "What do you want?"

"I tried calling your house number, but it said that it was disconnected, where are you?" he asked

The day after her move, she called the phone company and asked them to change her old house number to her dads. She didn't want Jake bugging her dad so that is why she made the switch. Her old house number is no longer in use.

"Yeah, Jake we are no longer together so I don't have to tell you where I am, besides you are not my dad" Calleigh told him "Why are you really calling?"

"I was calling to see if you wanted to go out to eat? I haven't seen you in a year and I wanted to know what is new, besides you being pregnant"

"Jake, I told you that we were done with, plus I don't want to have lunch with you ever! Please leave me alone and quit calling me"

"Stop being a bitch Calleigh and tell me where the fuck you are, because if I have to repeat myself I will hunt you down and I will make your life a living hell" he yelled at her

"Leave me alone!" she yelled into the phone and hung up, scared for her life and that of her unborn baby

After she hung up the phone on Jake, she speed dialed Horatio's number and waited for him to pick up. After three rings he picked up with his usual "Caine" saying.

"Horatio, please come and get me, please," Calleigh pleaded

"Calleigh, honey, slow down, what is wrong?" Horatio asked her

"Jake, Jake he called me.. he threatened me..he said that he..he would make my life a living hell" Calleigh cried into the phone "He wont stop calling me and its scaring me" she kept on crying into the phone, now instead of laying down she was sitting on the couch, rubbing her stomach in a protective manner

"Ok, I'm on my way, next time he calls don't answer the phone"

"Ok" Calleigh answered back to Horatio "Please hurry"

"I'm on my way Sweetheart," he told her

Horatio was at a crime scene when Calleigh called his cell, he excused himself from Alexx and the body to go answer it and when he did, he heard Calleigh crying over the phone. He tried to get her to calm down, but he could tell that it wasn't helping and that he needed to get to their house. He knew that Jake was back in Miami because she told him that he was, but he never knew that Jake had a short temper until now. He had to talk to Calleigh about this, but right now his first priority is to get Calleigh and bring her to the lab.

After he hung up on her, he went over to Alexx and excused himself, but he told her that he would be at the autopsy. Alexx didn't ask any questions, because she knew that it had to do something with Calleigh. Yesterday, while the three women were out shopping for baby clothes, Calleigh had told her and Natalia about Jake. Now, as she saw Horatio walk towards the Hummer, she knew that Jake was more than just in trouble with Horatio, he was in trouble with the whole CSI team.

The others all knew that Calleigh was pregnant and since they heard that she was coming back to work in a month, they couldn't wait and everybody knew the rule about what should happen if Calleigh was in trouble or needed help. They couldn't wait until the first CSI baby arrived and was walking through the halls of the MDPD, trying to get into trouble and get others into trouble too.

Horatio was already in the car and on the way to the house when he got another phone call. He looked at the caller id, but it showed that it was a private number. He picked it up and answered it. The voice over the phone was what got to him since it wasn't Calleighs, but somebody else's. He could hear Calleighs voice in the background, screaming for help until he heard the definite sound of a slap and then a thump. He heard the person talk again, telling him that if he wanted to see his unborn child and Calleigh alive again, that he couldn't come looking for her or else she is dead. He once again heard a scream and then he heard Calleigh's voice over the phone.

"H..Horatio.." cried Calleigh "Ple..ase.. ahh, Please"

Before he could get a word in, the voice was back on the phone, telling him that he had to go and that Calleigh was going with him and if he followed, that his precious Calleigh would no longer be alive, but dead, along with the baby inside her.

After the person hung up, Horatio turned on the police lights and sped to the house. Once he got there, he could see that the door was kicked open and as he walked into the house, he could see spots of blood on the carpet. He walked inside more and as the sun seeped into the house via the open door, there was a glare. He looked over at where the glare was coming and followed it, there on the coffee table was the promise ring that he gave to her on their one month anniversary of being a couple. He picked it up and held it.

He had to find Calleigh before anything else happened to her, and he had to do it fast.

* * *

TBC (hope that you like!)


	16. In Danger

Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 15!

_elislin  
LA Calleigh  
blackneko2008 (welcome!)  
Lovehoratio1  
caligurl93  
lusiana88(are you on the european emily site as well?)  
Lis (for chapter 1 and 15)(welcome!)  
celkin_

This chapter is short as well, since i had to write what happened to Calleigh, the next few chapters will either be short or long, but i promise that you will see Calleigh and Horatio together once again. _

* * *

_

Chapter 16: In Danger

After Calleigh had gotten off the phone with Horatio, there was a knock on the front door. She was still shaken up by Jake's phone call, but it was only a phone call right, he didn't know where she lived right? Getting up from the couch, she went over to the door and looked through the peephole, but she wouldn't see anything except darkness. The knock came again, but this time with a voice telling her to open the door. She knew that voice, but how did the person know where she lived?

"Open the door Calleigh!" the person yelled through the door

Moving away from the door, Calleigh went into the kitchen and got one of the steak knives from the drawers and came back to the living room. She was in no mood to talk to him, let alone be alone with the man that tried to kill her during the first two months of their relationship.

To her it wasn't a big deal, but to Jake-after he heard that she kissed Eric on the cheek-turned all his anger onto her, he slammed her against the nearest wall and choked her until she almost couldn't breath. She did try to fight him off, but Jake was much more stronger than her. When he let her go, she fell to the floor and took gulps of air into her lungs. She left his house that night and drove to Horatio's, that was the night that she might of gotten pregnant, but then again, they did meet more than once.

"Calleigh! Let me in!"

"Leave me alone Jake!" screamed Calleigh "I'm not letting you in!"

"Calleigh!"

She didn't have time to think before the door burst open and in came Jake. He didn't look too happy at her. She held the knife in her right hand, behind her back and when he got closer to her, she took it out from behind and swiped it at him and by doing so the knife caught his left arm, making it bleed. Jake wasn't too happy about that so he grabbed Calleigh's right wrist and twisted it, making her drop the knife. He kicked it away and the knife stopped spinning under the couch.

Jake grabbed her hair and pulled it back, making her head tip backwards. He pushed her onto the couch and told her to shut up or she will get hurt. He then walked over to her cell phone, which was lying on the coffee table and looked for Horatio's number, he also saw a ring on there as well, but he could care less about a thing like that. He took his phone out and typed in Horatio's number, but made sure that he blocked his number. He waited until he picked up. After a few rings, he heard Horatio's voice over the phone.

"Hello Caine" Jake said "Nice house that you have"

"Horatio!Help!" Calleigh yelled from the couch

Jake went over to her and slapped her, making her hit her head on the back of the couch. She touched her cheek, where he had hit her and flinched. _That hurt, ass! _She thought to herself.

"If you want to see your unborn child and Calleigh again Caine, you can't come looking for her, or else she is dead," Jake told Horatio over the phone

He went back to Calleigh and pulled her hair once more, making her scream. He put the phone to her ear and told her to talk to Horatio.

"H..Horatio.." cried Calleigh "Ple..ase.. ahh, Please"

Jake forced her off the phone when he pulled her hair tighter. He once again was back on the phone and told Horatio that he had to go and if he followed, that Calleigh would be dead, along with the child inside her. After that he hung up the phone. He looked at Calleigh, her hair still in his hand and smiled an evil smile before forcing her to her feet.

"We're going to take a ride," he told her, forcing her out the door and into the Miami sun.

"Why..Why are you doing this?" Calleigh cautiously asked Jake

"Because my dear Calleigh, you broke my heart and now I'm about to break that of your boyfriend," he told her as he pushed her into the side of the SUV he was driving, he took hold of both her hands and cuffed them behind her back "So if you want to live to see him alive again, you better watch what you do or your kid will be the first to die, you got that?"

"Yes.." she said as she was forced into the back trunk of the SUV, but not before her mouth was taped shut

"Good, now be good"

Jake closed the trunk and walked around to the driver's side and got inside. He started the car and backed out of the driveway into an unknown direction. All Calleigh could see were trees' and the sky. Right now all she cared about was making it through this ordeal alive. She also hoped that Horatio found the knife that was kicked under the couch, because at least then they could put Jake away for B&E and if they found her, then he would go away on kidnapping charges as well as child endangerment.

_Horatio, please find me! Please! _

* * *

TBC (Ooo, I hope that you like!)


	17. Where Am I?

Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 16!

_Lovehoratio1  
LA Calleigh  
CSI Ballistics (glad that you like this story, and it is ok that you are a busy bee, we all are)  
elislin_

Hope that you like how i wrote this chapter! Yes, there might be a few(or more) mistakes in here that i just now noticed, but hey, im human, i make mistakes...

* * *

Chapter 17: Where am I?

It seemed like Jake was driving for hours because Calleigh had to use the restroom. Nicole was on her bladder and unless Jake wanted to clean his car of urine, he had to let her use the ladies room and soon. She started kicking the side of the car with her feet and trying to talk through the tape on her mouth, which was making her voice come out mumbled. She felt the car turn a corner and then stop, and then she heard the door open and slam shut. She looked as she saw a shadow over the back window, then the door opened to a raging Jake.

He grabbed her by her left arm and hauled her out of the trunk. Calleigh did land on her feet though. She looked around and saw that they were in a motel parking lot, but she had no idea where. She kept looking around, but nothing was telling her where she was or if she was still in Miami. She looked up at Jake and tried to speak, but the tape was preventing her.

"What do you want?" he asked

"MMmmmm…MMmmm…" Calleigh replied, but it was useless in any case, unless he took the tape off her mouth

"Here, this might help" he told her as he grabbed the side of the tape and yanked it off her mouth, which made Calleigh cry out in pain "Oops, Sorry"

"Where..Where am I? I need to use the restroom" she tried to speak without breaks in her sentences, but being without water for who knows how long in the back of an SUV really got to her.

"We are almost near Orlando," he told her "Come on, I have a room for us to sleep in for tonight"

He grabbed her left arm again and pulled her towards the room that they were going to stay in for the night. Once he got to the door he pulled out the key card and swiped it and waited for the light to turn green before opening the door and entering with Calleigh. Inside the room were two beds, which made Calleigh relax, because she sure as hell wasn't going to sleep in the same bed with him.

"Can I use the restroom?" Calleigh asked Jake, who looked at her with that 'If you try any funny business, I will hurt you' look before un-cuffing her hands and pushing her towards the bathroom.

After she was done using the bathroom, she came out to find Jake on the bed near the door, watching TV. She walked more and more into the room and sat on the bed near the bathroom. The whole entire time she was rubbing her stomach and talking to her child inside. Jake looked on as she did so, but then looked back at the television set. Calleigh slipped off her flip-flops and crawled into the bed, her back facing Jake.

She had so many emotions running through her right now, but she didn't want to Jake to know, so she cried silent tears until she fell asleep on top of the covers, her arms around her stomach and tear stains marking her face where they dried up.

* * *

Back in Miami, at the Caine residence as Calleigh liked to call it, Eric, Ryan and Natalia were all collecting evidence. Horatio could not because if he did and they went to court with this, all the evidence that he collected would be discredited and he didn't want that. He was giving his statement to Frank as to what he heard over the phone.

"She called me about Jake. She said that he called her and told her that he would make her life a living hell and that she was scared. She wanted me to pick her up." Horatio told Frank, who was writing all of this down

"What did you tell her?" he asked

"I told her that I would be there as fast as I can. I was at a scene with Alexx when she called and when I heard her voice crying over the phone I went over to Alexx and excused myself"

"Can Alexx verify this Horatio?" Frank asked

"Yes she can." Horatio calmly told Frank

"Ok, what happened next?" Frank asked Horatio

"I was in the hummer when I got another call, but this one was blocked. I picked it up and a voice came over the phone, I could hear Calleigh in the background yelling for help"

"Did you know who was talking?" Frank asked

"Jake Berkley" Horatio said without thinking of who it was "Calleigh told me a few days ago that he was back in Miami and that he called her"

"Horatio, you know that we will find her and your baby" Frank sincerely told Horatio

"I know we will Frank, I know we will"

Horatio continued on with what he heard over the phone. Inside the house Natalia was taking evidence of the blood she found on the floor and noticed that something was off about the blood trail, it was spread out too much.

"Eric, take a look at this"

Eric, who was taking prints off anything that might have been touched stopped and went to Natalia. He looked at the direction of the blood and noticed that it was too small for just a fight, if Calleigh did fight back and it was going in all sorts of directions.

"Do you see what I see?" Natalia asked

"Yeah"

"Do you think there were other people with him?" Natalia asked

"No, Horatio said that it was only Calleigh and Jake's voice he heard"

"Well then this blood splatter might not really be blood from Calleigh, look how it goes off in all sorts of directions"

"It could mean something was kicked that had blood on it" Eric said

"How?"

"Its like a stick with paint on it, when you dip it in the paint and spin it around, the paint flies off the stick and lands on different parts of the floor in different angles" Eric told her "It means that either Calleigh kicked something or Jake did and it has blood on it"

"So we need to find it," Natalia said, looking around the place for anywhere something could have gone under to hide

She looked at the blood trail once again and followed it. She saw that it ended right under the couch and that there were small spots of blood on the leg of the couch as well. She looked under and found a knife. Once she pulled it out, she could see that the knife was long with jagged edges. The knife had blood on it as well and as she looked closer, she saw a few pieces of skin on the edges.

"Found it" she said "And it looks like there are some nice epithelial on here too"

* * *

Back in the unknown place, Calleigh was still asleep on the bed and Jake was getting hungry. He could either take Calleigh with him or he could handcuff her to the bedpost and get something to eat and bring it back. He decided that the second option would do. He got the cuffs and walked over to the other bed. He grabbed her left arm and yanked it above her head, making her wake up with a jolt. She looked on as he cuffed her to the bedpost.

"Ja.ke" she asked

"I'm going to get us something to eat and I will be right back, you better not try anything"

She nodded and moved up the bed a little so that her arm wouldn't hurt and pretended to go back to sleep until she heard the door open and close. She opened her eyes once more and noticed that Jake had left. She looked over to the phone on the side table and maneuvered herself so that she could reach it. Picking it up, she was relieved to find that it had a dial tone. She placed the receiver between her head and shoulder and started to dial the all too familiar number of Horatio's cell.

* * *

In Miami, Horatio and the team were back at the lab. He was in the DNA lab when his phone rang. He looked at the number and answered.

"Caine"

"Horatio"

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, is that you?" he asked

"Yes, Horatio, please come and find me" Calleigh asked him

"Where are you Sweetheart?"

"I'm in a motel, Jake said that we are close to Orlando" Calleigh told him "I cant stay on the phone for long, Jake went to get food and I don't know how long until he comes back"

Horatio was already walking into the AV Lab where Cooper was.

"Cooper I need you to trace a call for me"

"Sure thing boss, what is the number?" he asked

Horatio went back to his call with Calleigh and told her if there was a number on the phone where she was calling. She told him yes repeated the number to him, which Horatio repeated the number out loud so that Dan could hear it too. The call had been going on long enough that it could be traced to a motel 3 hours outside Orlando, Florida.

"Calleigh we are going to get you out of there ok"

"Please hurry," she told Horatio

"I promise Sweetheart. I love you both so much" Horatio told Calleigh about her and Nicole

"We love you too," Calleigh said before she hung up the phone and went back to her previous position on the bed.

"Daddy is coming, Daddy is coming" she kept repeating to the baby inside her "Daddy is coming"

* * *

TBC (NEAT!!)


	18. Is This How It's Meant To Be?

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 17, i am very glad that yall liked it!

_LA Calleigh  
caligurl93  
bensonsmyhero  
Horatio1fan  
SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver_

I hope that you like this one, sorry that it took me long to write it, i was busy with work and school.  
**_P.S. For those who are reading 'Finding Love', expect an update by THIS FRIDAY NIGHT! I know that some of you have been waiting for me to update that story, and yes i am updating it!! Finally! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 18: Is This How Its Meant To Be?

Jake was gone for about two hours and by then Calleigh had fallen asleep on the bed, her wrist still cuffed to the bed and since she moved so much trying to get comfortable, the cuffs kept rubbing against her wrist that it made it raw. Jake saw this and un-cuffed her from the post, gently putting her arm down so that it may now relax. Calleigh moaned in her sleep, or was it whimpered when he did that. Her hand had been up there for a while, so when he put it down she was sore and even though she was asleep she did feel it.

Jake looked at Calleigh, once again fast asleep on the bed. He could see that her maternity shirt had rose up when she was sleeping and he was able to see the side of her stomach that was peeking out from the middle of her top and black maternity pants. He, being Jake, decided that he wanted to see her stomach, so he gently rose the shirt up more so that he was now able to see under the shirt to her expanded stomach and he was shocked to see that she was actually pregnant. He was also able to see the baby move because once the baby was moving he saw her stomach have bumps here and there. He was curious; so he put his other hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick him hard. He looked up and saw that Calleigh was waking up and he didn't want her to yell, but by the time he was getting his hand off her stomach, Calleigh had already saw and opened her mouth to yell, but he quickly removed his hand from her stomach and placed it over her mouth.

After calling Horatio, Calleigh had turned over on her side so that she was able to get some sleep since she was tired. She hoped that Horatio got to her before Jake decided to get up and leave. She stayed up for about twenty minutes, but sleep got to her fast and Nicole was being really lazy now so that was a plus for her to get some sleep. She was in and out of sleep by the time that Jake got back to the motel. She felt hands on her stomach and they weren't Horatio's and she knew that. Nicole was now kicking her harder than usual and that only happened when Nicole knew that her parents weren't the ones 'playing' with her.

Horatio, when he would talk to Calleigh's belly, he would take his fingers and pretend to be walking on it, Nicole would always press her hands to his fingers, and when Calleigh played with her, she would draw things on her stomach with her fingers to get a reaction from Nicole and it works, so instead of reading something to her, they play with her. Now she was kicking her instead of being asleep and Calleigh knew something was wrong.

Waking up she saw Jake had her shirt up with one hand and she felt his other hand on her stomach and Nicole was kicking her hard. He had seen her and tried to get his hand from under her shirt but was caught and he knew it too, she opened her mouth to scream but he was faster and placed his right hand-that was on her stomach previously- over her mouth, shutting her up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Calleigh" Jake told her, pressing firmly on her mouth with his hand.

Calleigh's eyes were wide with fear and she had both her hands on his hand that was on her mouth. She was looking around, trying to look everywhere but at him because he was scaring her. She was moving her legs on the bed, kicking them and whimpering behind his hand.

Jake didn't like that she was fighting back, trying to get away from his grip. He looked at her once more and took his left hand-the one that was holding her shirt- and forcibly grabs her right thigh, making Calleigh's eyes go wider, then closing and making her cry out into his hand and tears come out. Her tears going down the side of her face and making her nose go pink. She whimpered, and then she began to silently cry.

Jake let his hand go from her thigh and mouth and he watched as she turned away from him and curled up into a ball as best she could and covered her face and cried. Calleigh was scared of Jake but she was stuck with him until Horatio and the team comes to rescue her.

Jake saw what he did to the woman he loved and tries to apologize to her but as he touches her, she starts to cry harder and flinches away from him. He has never seen Calleigh be so scared of him and it was starting to scare him too, but he wouldn't show it in front of her.

"Cal, Cal, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I..I just lost me temper" he apologizes to her "I love you, please forgive me"

At hearing the 'I love you' come out of his mouth Calleigh got mad at him, but she didn't yell though. She sounded sad and alone when she told him that if he loved her then why did he do this. Why did he abduct her, yell at her, and treat her so cruelly knowing that she is pregnant. She told him that all she wants to do is go home and be with her 'family', she didn't want to live a life like this, with a man that only cared for himself.

Jake listened closely to what she was saying and he too started to think about the times when Calleigh had to bail his ass out of some predicament that he was in, and that all he really did care about was himself and not others. He knew that he loved her, but she was right, how can he be with this woman and only think about himself. He knew that she was pregnant, but he didn't think about the life ahead if he kept going on like this, he didn't think about what he would do if he kept Calleigh until the baby was born and he was in no right ready to be taking care of a baby, she was but he wasn't.

Once again he apologized, got up from the bed and told her that the cuffs and the keys are on the nightstand, that there was food on the table and that the room was paid for until tomorrow afternoon. He apologized once more and walked to the door, opened it and got into the car that he was driving and left.

Calleigh heard the car engine turn on and didn't bother going to the window to look and see where he had went to, she stayed on the bed, wiping her tears away and thinking only about going home to her 'family'

* * *

TBC

www. babiesnbellies. com/shop/index. php?mainpagepopupimage&pID1166&zenid05805be330c71cffa09256073eace732

_Above is the link to the shirt that Calleigh is wearing in this chapter, all the way until she gets rescued and taken back to Miami. There are spaces between the dots. and the words. _


	19. Am I Dreaming?

Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 19

_caligurl93  
LA Calleigh  
blackcat9517  
elislin_

I hope that y'all like this Chapter.

_**P.S: In the previous chapter i miscalculated the distance between Miami and Orlando, it is actually 3 hours and 40 minutes driving, so i apologize for my mistake and in this chapter i fixed it. So instead of Calleigh being 3 hours out of Orlando, she is only an hour out of Orlando. **  


* * *

_Chapter 19: Am I Dreaming?

After Horatio got the information as to where Calleigh was, he immediately got Eric and Natalia, being as they needed evidence from Calleigh and she was the only other woman that Calleigh trusted besides Alexx. Horatio drove alone and Eric and Natalia drove in the other Hummer. The whole time Horatio was hoping that she was all right and so was his daughter. Being as the motel that Calleigh was in when she called was one hour outside of Orlando, he thought that either Jake stopped there for fun or that he really did stop there for rest and then the next morning he would leave in which Horatio was on a mission to get to the motel before they left.

Leaving Miami was two hours ago and he still had at least one hour and forty minutes left until he got to the motel. All he prayed was that Calleigh was still there and safe. He couldn't think of anything else. He tried listening to the radio, but that didn't help him one bit when the song _**I'm Already There **_came on. He listened for the first couple of seconds, and then had to shut it off because it was reminding him of his family, the one that was taken from him.

"H..H are you there?" came a voice over the car radar "H?"

Horatio looked at the radar, he had thought that he turned that thing off when they passed the Miami borderline. He looked at it once again and then picked it up. He took a breath before answering Eric.

"Yes Eric?" he asked

"I just talked to Cooper, he said that we have to get off at this exit and make a right turn. He said that the motel should be on the right side"

"Thank You Eric"

"No problem H. She will be there"

"I hope that you are right Eric"

He couldn't believe that time had went by fast. His heart was thumping in his chest so fast and hard that he thought that it was going to bust right through his chest. _She will be there, she will be there_was what he kept repeating in his head, trying to make it real. The exit came and he got onto it, stopping at the red light when needing to and going when the light turned green. He drove for about ten minutes before a motel came forth. It was colored this light green color with pink shutters on every window. The parking lot looked empty and Horatio wondered if this was the right motel where Calleigh had called him.

Pulling into the lot, he cut the engine off and got out of the Hummer. Eric and Natalia did the same and together the trio walked to the main office. Upon entering the main office, the smell of humidity mixed with rot made the presence known to them by their noses. Eric and Natalia couldn't help but cover their noses with their hands, hoping to hide the smell, but it was no use so they lowered their hands. Horatio looked around, seeing if there was a camera in this place, but he didn't see one.

"What can I do for ya folks?" asked a bald headed man who looked to be in his mid thirties

"Yes, we are looking for a woman" Horatio asked

"Well I see a woman," the man said, looking at Natalia "Nice one too"

Natalia moved beside Eric, who was about ready to murder this man. The man looked at the two and then at Horatio. These people were not from around here because they have some expensive looking clothes and they have..badges..

"Are ya'll cops?" the man asked "because I already have two strikes to my record and I sure as hell don't need another one"

"Well if you don't want us to have the pleasure of putting another strike to your record as suggest that you answer our bosses question" Eric told the guy

"Ok, Ok, who are you looking for?" the man asked

"She is 5'3, blonde hair, green eyes, she was last seen with this man" Horatio said, showing the man a picture of Jake "Have you seen him or the woman?"

"Hey..I know that man, he cam here yesterday night with a woman. I didn't see her face since it was night time, but I did see him push her into the room that he paid for the day before he got here"

"Good, what is the room number?"

* * *

In the room that Calleigh was in, she had just gotten up from her slumber and had to go to the restroom. Upon entering the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw a woman that she didn't know. Her hair was in disarray, there was a bruise on her cheek where Jake had hit her before, her eyes were puffy from crying, and if she had to guess, there was probably a bruise forming on her thigh from his grip on her a few hours ago. Using the bathroom, she noticed that there were spots of dried blood on her shirt being as the shirt was yellow. She looked and saw that her wrist was bleeding. _Damn, this was my favorite shirt too_ she thought as she was finished using the bathroom. She cleaned her hands and her wrist, making a face when the soap hit her raw skin.

She was just walking back into the room when she heard voices outside the door. She knew that Jake was gone, but what if he came back? What if he wanted to kill her and her baby? She turned back into the bathroom and closed it just in time to hear the motel door open.

* * *

"She is here," said Eric

"How do you know?" asked Natalia

"Perfume" was what Eric and Horatio both said

"Now that is scary," Natalia commented on the guys' ability to know a woman's smell of perfume "But where is she?"

They looked at the room and saw that there was food on the table, the bed was a little messy from somebody sleeping on it and that there were handcuffs on the nightstand along with the keys to them. Natalia walked to the nightstand and looked at them.

"There's some epithelia's on the inside of the cuffs along with some blood" Natalia told the two men

"You think he cuffed her and she tried to get out of them?" Eric asked

"It could be possible, knowing Calleigh, she doesn't like to be cuffed against her will" Natalia said to Eric

"Shh. Do you hear that" Horatio told the two as he heard something sounding like a curtain opening and it was coming from inside the room "This way"

The trio walked to the closed bathroom door and found that it was locked. Horatio put his ear close to the door, hoping to hear something, but all he heard was silence this time. Natalia and Eric were behind him, both having their guns ready incase someone was in there that had a gun. Horatio tried the knob once more, but still it was locked.

* * *

Calleigh hid in the bathroom tub. She laid curled on the floor, her legs pulled to her stomach and her hands covering her ears. Her eyes were closed, fearing that if she opened them, then she would be scared more than she was now. She accidentally moved and she hit the curtain, making it move and make a noise.

She heard footsteps near the door and then the knob rattle. She closed her eyes tighter and covered her ears more, pushing her legs higher to her stomach. She was scared and all she wanted was Horatio. Then there it was, the door busted open and then someone entered the room. Calleigh was holding her breath, trying to be silent so that the person wouldn't find her.

* * *

Per Horatio's request, Eric busted the bathroom door open. Horatio was the first to enter while Eric and Natalia stayed by the door. Horatio saw a bloody bar of soap on the sink, but he want concerned about that, he wanted to know who was behind the closed shower curtain.

He walked the short distance to it and pulled it open and looked down. There was Calleigh, lying on the floor, shivering and scared. Her eyes were closed and she had tears coming down her closed lids. He got onto his knees and lightly touched her, but that caused Calleigh to cry harder and then scream a scream that he doesn't want to hear again.

* * *

She didn't know who the person was that was touching her and she didn't want to know, she flinched away and cried harder, then she screamed. She screamed for her life and that of her daughter. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be in bed with Horatio, she wanted to be in the Miami sun and not here, fearing for her life. She wanted to get away from here.

"Shh, Calleigh..Sweetheart..Shh" Horatio softly said to her, trying to calm her down "Open your eyes for my Sweetheart, Open those beautiful eyes for me"

Now she was hearing his voice, _Great now I am hearing his voice_ she thought, or at least she thought she thought it, but it turned out that she said it out loud, because the person answered her back.

"No, Sweetheart, you are not dreaming, open your eyes and find out"

She did. She turned her head around and saw Horatio, leaning against the tub, rubbing her head. She uncovered her ears and relaxed her legs and started to cry harder. He was there and it wasn't a dream. He was actually there because the nest thing she knew was that she was no longer in the tub, but in his arms on the motel bed, crying her eyes out and begging him to please take her home.

"I promise to take you home Sweetheart, I promise"

And he did after Natalia collected evidence from her and Eric got evidence from the room and after Horatio cleaned her wrist and bandaged it up with things from the first aid kit he had in the Hummer. On the way back to Miami, Calleigh had fallen asleep, holding onto Horatio's right hand securely. He looked over to her and smiled because he had his family back in his life and he was not losing them again.As for Jake, if he sees him again, then he wont be so lucky. They had a warrant out for his arrest and if anybody sees him, they were to call the Miami Dade Crime Lab.

As of now all he wanted was to get Calleigh to his house, that was now cleared as a scene and take her to bed and sleep, like she was now peacefully doing. Once again he smiled and continued to drive.

* * *

TBC (AWW, this was my second favorite chapter)


	20. Home

Thanks for all who reviewed chapter 19!

_blackcat9517  
elislin  
caligurl93  
LA Calleigh_

Remember that i have to have a minimum of five reviews before i update.

* * *

Chapter 20: Home

Arriving at the house, Horatio parked the Hummer in the driveway and turned off the engine. Natalia and Eric went back to the Lab, running the evidence because they wanted to get Jake for what he did to Calleigh. He looked beside him and saw that Calleigh was still asleep and he didn't want to disturb her, but he wanted to get her into the house and into bed so that she would be comfortable.

He exited the Hummer and walked to the other door, he gently opened it, making sure that Calleigh wasn't leaning against the door. He fully opened the hummer door and looked at his girlfriend. She had a bruise on her left cheek and he knew that Jake had given it to her. He gently started to kiss her, first her bruised cheek, then her nose and finally her lips.

Calleigh felt somebody or something on her face. She moaned and moved her head away. She then felt it again, this time on her neck. This woke her up; she fluttered her eyes open and looked around. She was in a car and when she looked to her right, she saw Horatio smiling at her. She smiled back and immediately pushed off the seat and kissed him. She thought that it was all a dream, she feared that this was a dream, a figment of her imagination and that she was still in that crummy motel room cuffed to the bedpost.

"Are you real, or are you a dream, because if this is a dream and you are not real, then.." she asked him after she broke off the kiss and before she could continue, Horatio answered her question.

"I assure you that this is no dream Calleigh, you are home and you are safe"

"Oh my god.. Horatio, Oh my god.. Horatio, I was so scared that this was a dream, I was so scared that I was still..still there"

"Sweetie, you are perfectly safe and I promise that Jake will pay for what he did"

"Thank You"

"You, my dear, are very welcomed"

He helped her get out of the car and closed the door behind her and together they walked up to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it. Calleigh looked at Horatio once more and then looked into the opened doorway and into the house. It had been cleaned and everything was the way that she had it before the incident happened. She walked into the house and smiled; she was home.

Horatio had the house cleaned before arriving back in Miami; he had to thank Ryan and Frank for that. Looking at Calleigh, he saw her smile and turn to look at him. He smiled back and walked up to her, his chest to her back, wrapping his arms around her and placing them on her enlarged stomach. He did his trick and Nicole immediately responded by gently kicking his fingers. Both he and Calleigh smiled. They wouldn't change it for the world.

"I have something that belongs to you" Horatio told Calleigh, unwrapping his arms from her waist and letting Calleigh turn around

"What?" she asked

"This" he told her, putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out her promise ring.

The promise ring was a gift to Calleigh on their one-month anniversary. He surprised her with a romantic dinner for two at the same restaurant that they went to for lunch before the whole Jake thing happened. He told her that when the time comes that he wanted to marry her, he wanted to also have more babies with her too and that he promised to always be there for her and love her no matter what. He also told her that he had been in love with her from the moment that he laid eyes on her, he wanted to grow old with her and see their children and grand-children grow up too.

Calleigh had been so emotional that day, and her being almost four months pregnant back then, the hormones were flying and she cried for what seemed like forever after he put the ring on her finger. The day after that happened, Horatio, her, Alexx, Natalia, Ryan and Eric all went out for dinner together and Alexx had spotted the ring on her finger. She had taken her into the restroom and asked her about the ring and she told her that Horatio had gotten it for her but it was only a promise ring, but that he did want to marry her later on in life. The whole night, Calleigh couldn't stop smiling and looking at the ring.

That was the night that they had made love for the first time ever since Calleigh got pregnant. Horatio had shown so much love to her that night, that the next morning she woke up relaxed and in the arms of her boyfriend. He made her breakfast in bed that morning and then once again they made love.

She was brought out of her memory when she felt Horatio kissing her neck. She giggled and then moaned. She closed her eyes and smiled, but not before she kissed his cheek. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and pulled his mouth away from her neck and placed her lips to his, kissing him with so much love that she thought she would die. Tongues dueled for dominance and hands wondered from necks to waist. Horatio's hand wandered to her derrière and he pulled her to him, his hips to hers so that she was able to feel his need.

When air became a problem, the couple stopped kissing; Calleigh gently put space between herself and Horatio because if they didn't stop, they would end up making love on the hardwood floor. She took his hand-that had the ring in its grasp- and opened his palm. There was the diamond promise ring on a platinum band, princess cut with one diamond tulip on both sides of the princess cut diamond.

"I thought that _he _had taken it with him" Calleigh softly told Horatio

"No, he certainly did not, it was on the coffee table" Horatio told Calleigh, gently grabbing her left hand and placing the ring on her ring finger.

"Thank You" she said, kissing him once again

"My pleasure Sweetheart"

The day came and went and before the couple knew it, it had turned to night. Calleigh changed into her maternity nightgown; it was a deep crimson color with spaghetti straps and a pair of crimson shorts to go with it. Horatio was in his blue flannel long PJ bottoms, sans shirt since Calleigh always seemed to roll onto it in the middle of the night and use it as her pillow. Together they get into bed, kiss each other good night and fall asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep for Calleigh. The only thing was this was a nightmare for her since what she was having didn't really happen, but what she feared would have happened if she hadn't told Jake to think about what he was doing.

_She felt Jake's hand on her thighs, parting them. Both her hands were cuffed to the bedpost. She tried to get away from his hands, his touch and his kisses, but it was impossible, he had a strong grip on her. His hands traveled up her legs to her stomach, pulling her shirt back and exposing her stomach. He smiled down at her, this evil smile, and a smile that she never wanted to see._

_"God, I want you"_

_She couldn't talk because her mouth was tapped shut. She started to cry, whimpering, trying to plead with him through the tape. He wouldn't, he kept going, kissing her stomach, her neck and the tops of her bosoms. She once again tried to move her arms, but it was futile, she was trapped there, waiting to be raped by a man that she never loved. She heard her name…who was calling her name.. "Calleigh..Sweetheart"_

"Calleigh..Sweetheart" Horatio said, trying to wake her up

He looked at the clock and saw that it was thirty minutes past midnight and she had been like this for the last ten minutes, whimpering and crying out in her sleep. He moved some hair that had stuck to her face out of the way and gently said her name again. Still nothing, he had to wake her up, he had to because she was also running a slight fever and he could feel it when he touched her face.

"Calleigh" he said once again, gently kissing her cheeks "Come on baby, please wake up"

"HORATIO!!" Calleigh screamed out in her sleep, her body arching off the bed and then harshly landing back on the bed.

He didn't know what she was dreaming of, but whatever it was Horatio was getting scared. He turned her face so that she would be looking at him when he got her eyes to open up. The only thing was that the nightmare started again

_Jake was forcefully having his way with her and she could do nothing about it, she wanted Horatio, she needed Horatio. She moved her face away from his touch, which earned her a smack in the face. She tried not to cry, but how could she not, she was being raped by..by..by a monster._

"Calleigh wake up!"

After he screamed her name, Calleigh immediately shot straight up in the bed, holding her heart since it was racing twice as fast as it normally did. She looked to her left and saw Horatio; he looked worried, his face showed signs of distress that was radiated towards her. She rapidly looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. She was not in that position like she was in her nightmare.

"Calleigh" asked Horatio

"Horatio" softly asked Calleigh "I'm scared"

"Come here Sweetheart" he told her, extending his arms out so that she was able to maneuver into them, her head resting into the crook of his neck and her arms tightly around his waist and letting her cry openly "SHH, its ok, its over, I promise that he wont get away for what he did"

Calleigh cried openly for twenty minutes, she couldn't help it; the nightmare had scared her. During the crying, Calleigh was getting more and more tired and by the time that she stopped, she was already sleeping, slightly whimpering in her sleep, but still sleeping. He laid both of them down in the bed and gently put her head on his chest, making sure to get her comfortable. He pulled the covers over the both of them and he stayed awake until he knew that Calleigh was ok. After a few minutes, he too fell asleep, hoping that she was all right and that she would be willing to talk to him and open herself up to him.

* * *

TBC (Reviews are welcomed!!) ****

Next Chapter Preview: Calleigh is now at the six month period. Jake will be back, but not in Miami. :s Calleigh opens up to Horatio a little about the nightmare she has and they get the nursery set up!


	21. A Devils Tale

Thanks to all who reviewed my chapter 20!!

_LA Calleigh  
KitKat103  
celkin  
Horatios1fan  
Pinkyster  
elislin  
caligurl93  
RebeccaL  
Lovehoratio1_

I hope that you like this chapter and to tell you the truth, this is my longest one. over 2,400 words. WOW! Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: A Devils Tale…

Did you ever wake up one morning and wonder how you got to where you are now? Wonder if you will have any more children? Wonder if you will know what to do when your first child enters the world? Well all of this was going through Calleigh's mind as she lies in Horatio's arms. She didn't have the heart to wake him up yet since flashes of last night kept repeating in her head, but all are in a fog. She keeps wondering what will happen to the two of them after Nicole is born, will they still love each other? Will she be a good mother to her baby, unlike how her mother was to her? What will she do if Horatio and her decide to go ahead and get married, will they last long? _Because God knows I can't go through anymore heartbreaks, let alone a divorce.._ she thought.

She was so into her own thoughts that she didn't feel Horatio shift under her and wake up. She didn't know until she felt his right hand snake its way to the outside of her stomach and stay there. She jumped slightly and then looked up at Horatio. Looking into those perfect set of blue eyes always melted her heart and would always make her smile now. She was content on just laying here in his arms, but she knew she couldn't, today was the day that they would get the nursery set up. Alexx, and her husband were coming over as well as Natalia. Eric, Ryan, and Frank were all at the lab, trying to figure out where Jake had disappeared to, but Horatio would not dare say anything to Calleigh about that, not when she is already stressed as it is.

"Hey, you're up, How did you sleep?" she asked the love of her life

"Well..Since I have you and this little one back in my life" he said, pushing Calleigh onto her back and slowly peeling the covers back so that it went just below her stomach, then lifted her camisole nightshirt back so that it was below her bust line and kissed her stomach, giving love to his girlfriend and unborn child "I am doing much better"

"I for one am happy to be back home, in Miami and here" Calleigh softly told Horatio, watching as he talked to their daughter, giving kisses here and there and receiving tiny kicks as well "She has you wrapped around her little finger already, ad she isn't even born yet, she sure is a Daddy's girl"

"Wait until she is born" he tells her, blowing air into her belly button

"AHH! Horatio that tickles!" Calleigh laughingly screamed

"Watch this" Horatio told her

Calleigh watched on as Horatio got up from the bed, went into the master bathroom and got his hands wet. He walked back to the bed and got back on it. She watched as he smiled mischievously at her and placed his wet hands on her stomach. His hands were cold! She felt Nicole press her feet to his hands, then lightly kick. She smiled at Horatio and then shooed his hands off her belly.

"Those are cold!" she told him "You are horrible!"

"Yeah, but you still love me"

"Sure I do" Calleigh joked, giving him a what-makes-you-think-so look.

"You love me because.." the rest of that comment was whispered into her ear

"Horatio!!" she exclaimed, "You're bad!"

"I know"

"Maybe later, we need to get up and dressed before our guest arrive" Calleigh told Horatio as she sat up and gave him a kiss on the mouth before slowly getting out of bed and going to the master bath.

"Who says that we can't do that now?" asked Horatio; following Calleigh into the room as well "We have time"

"Last time we did that, may I remind you, we almost got caught by my dad," Calleigh told Horatio, who blushed.

"Well, technically it wasn't my fault" Horatio tried to defend himself, but knowing that it was all his fault that they almost got caught making love in the living room by her dad.

"Sure it wasn't" Calleigh sarcastically said, walking into the master closet and picking out a maternity tank and matching shorts, then walking back into the bedroom and laying the items on the unmade bed.

"Enough about that, when are Alexx, Henry and Natalia coming over?" Horatio asked, as he watched Calleigh walk to her dresser and pull out some undergarments, which literally made his eyes widen "What are those?"

"They are coming over at one, which gives us.." she stopped and looked at the clock to see that it was 8:00 in the morning "..five hours to get ready" when she heard him ask her the other question, Calleigh looked at the two articles of clothing that she had in her hand and then at Horatio "What? These are my undergarments," she told Horatio, holding up a pair of matching laced pink bra and thong that she bought from Victoria Secret

"God, you're going to kill me"

"Now, I cant have that" Calleigh mischievously smiled at him as she advanced towards him "I need you alive and kicking"

They didn't officially start getting ready until a little after eleven. Calleigh sure did have him wrapped around her finger too. Once they did get ready, Calleigh was downstairs making breakfast and later she was going to make lunch. She was making some bacon, toast and pancakes as breakfast for her and Horatio since she couldn't be near eggs, as she found out during her stay at the hospital couple months back. She looked up to see Horatio standing near the kitchen entrance, just looking at her. She blushed, but went back to finishing the food.

Horatio had been standing by the entrance for no more than five or so minutes, just watching Calleigh make breakfast for the two of them. She was glowing. Her hair was in two French braids, one on both sides of her head, and she also had some pink ribbons braided into the braids as well. The maternity shirt was white with red flower decorations on the hem and her shorts were white as well but had one single rose on the right pocket from where he could see. He looked at her stomach, the stomach that was carrying his child inside. Of course she was now six months pregnant, but damn did she look beautiful pregnant.

He kept watching her, go from here to there, getting their food ready since they had spent the last couple hours in the bedroom. He smiled knowing that in a few short months that she will soon give birth to their daughter. A few months after the birth, he was planning on asking for her hand in marriage, but of course being the gentlemen he is, he is going to get Dukes permission first before he does anything. Lord knows that didn't want to keep messing what he has up with Calleigh. He had always thought that he would get married first then have kids, but looks like God wanted something different for him and Calleigh.

"Well hello there Handsome, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in here and eat?" Calleigh asked Horatio, making him snap out of his little dream.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, standing there, the sun that was coming through the open blinds, making her blonde hair radiate and look like a halo was on her head. She looked like an angel.

"Sure am" he answered her, walking into the kitchen and helping Calleigh set the table and put food on the the plates.

They talked and laughed for half an hour. They talked about what Calleigh would do since she wasn't allowed to help paint the nursery. They lightly fought, making jokes during the talk, but came to a deal that Calleigh could help paint the nursery with Alexx and Natalia as long as she wears a mask so that the fumes wont bother her or the baby, or she could help Henry and himself in putting some of the baby things together. Calleigh smiled, but refused to put things together with the men and she didn't want to do anything to harm the baby because she sure didn't want to return to the hospital for the third time.

She told Horatio that she would make lunch for the group and check in here and there on them to see how they were doing and what they were up to. Horatio agreed and they kissed on it before picking up their plates and everything else and putting them into the empty dishwasher.

Looking at the clock, Calleigh saw that it was a little after noon, so she grabbed Horatio's hand and the two entered the living room together, hand in hand. She slowly sat down on the couch and pulled Horatio down with her, he fell on the cushion next to her. They both laughed. Calleigh picked up the remote and changed to her favorite channel, _TLC's A Baby Story. _She smiled at Horatio and he hugged her more to him, letting her head lay on his shoulder as they watched the couple on the TV talk about their lives before the baby.

They stayed on the couch, just sitting there and waiting for their friends to come over. Horatio looked at Calleigh, her head still on his shoulder, eyes fluttering open and close. Her cheek was still healing, but the bruise was much more noticeable. He wanted to know what happened to her yesterday and what she was dreaming about, but he didn't want to push her.

"You know that you think too much" Calleigh told him, taking her head off his shoulder and looking up at him "What do you want to ask me?"

Horatio looked at her, amazed that this woman knows what he is thinking about. He turns to face her, gently holding one of her hands and hoping that she wouldn't get mad at him for asking this question.

"Yesterday night, do you remember what you did?" he cautiously asked her, seeing if she remembered anything from the previous night

"I remember..umm.. I remember waking up from a dream… I think it was a dream..Was it?" she asked, not really remembering what happened the night before

"Sweetheart, you woke up screaming. You were having a nightmare and then you screamed out my name." He told her "I don't know what was happening to you, but you did scare me"

Calleigh listened as Horatio told her what she did the night before, about her nightmare and how she woke up screaming his name out and waking up crying her eyes out and falling asleep after she was done. As she was listening, some of the nightmare came back in flashes, these were much more graphic.

_She is trying to fight Jake off, pleading with him not to do this, but he wouldn't listen and instead he pushes her onto the bed ,telling her that she wanted what she was about to receive. She tries to get up, but he forcefully grabs her shoulder and pushes her once again on the bed_

_He is drugging her with something and when she catches a glimpse of the drugs name, she sees that it is Rohypnol. She tries to escape once again but is forced down when a slap comes to her face. _

"Calleigh" Horatio asks her, seeing that she was no longer listening to him, but re-living something "Calleigh"

Calleigh snaps out of it, looking at Horatio and biting her lip, trying to keep the tears inside, but its was no use, she slowly blinks her eyes and lets the tears come.

"Calleigh"

"He..He drugged me.. and..raped me in my dream" Calleigh told Horatio "I tried to fight and get away, but he kept pushing me on the bed, telling me that I wanted it. I tried to get way again, but he hit me.."

"Oh god" Horatio gasped and quickly pulled her into a hug, telling her everything was ok and that he wouldn't hurt her or Nicole again, he promised that to her. "Did he do anything to you at all?" he asked her, wanting to make sure that she was ok

"No, nothing but cuff me to the bed post and then…" she didn't want to continue, afraid that this was too much for her

"What, Calleigh?" Horatio asked, looking down at her, her head still in his chest

"He grabbed my thigh and then slapped me, that it why I have the bruise on my cheek"

"He grabbed your thigh?" Horatio asked her "When?"

"When I tried to scream out because he was touching my stomach" Calleigh told Horatio, lifting her head from his chest and looking up at him "I can show you if you want"

"Please" Horatio asked

Calleigh got up from his embrace and then off the couch, she pulled her maternity shirt up and then unbuttoned her shorts, pulled them down and inch so that Horatio was able to see the bruise that was forming on her right thigh, the bruise was not an ugly color, but it was getting there. You could easily see that it was in a shape of a hand as well.

Horatio leaned in and kissed her leg, making sure not to stay long. Calleigh then lifted her shorts back up and buttoned them and let her shirt fall. She then sat back down on the couch.

"I love you, you know that right," she told Horatio

"I know, and I love you too. You and OUR daughter" he told Calleigh, kissing her head and letting her rest for the next few minutes

"Our daughter" Calleigh agreed as she laid her head on his shoulder once more and relaxed, letting her eyes close since she was now tired. _Damn hormones _were her thoughts before sleep consumed her.

Horatio smiled as he saw that Calleigh was asleep, he gently laid her on the couch, picking her feet up from the floor and placing them on the couch as well. He got the throw blanket and placed it on her. He took a seat in the seat next to the couch and watched her sleep, once again happy that both the loves of his life were safe.

_Ding Dong…._

* * *

**Next Preview: Nursery time. Calleigh gets a call. Few more chapters and she goes back to CSI**


	22. A Baby's Tale

Thanks a to all who reviwed my chapter 21!!

_LA Calleigh  
celkin  
blackcat9517  
CSI Ballistics (for chapter 17,18,19 and 20 as well)  
elislin_

I hope that yall like this chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 22: A Baby's Tale

_She found out that she was going to be a mother, a mother to a baby, a baby that was growing inside of her. How was she to mother a life when she could barely mother herself, only eating only a granola bar in the morning and then one later in the afternoon? She couldn't help but smile as she thought about becoming a mother, but how was the father going to act when he finds out about this unplanned baby?_

_She walks out of the doctors' office, thanking Laura for her help and heads to the parking lot. She enters her car and backs out of the parking lot, heading towards CSI. The whole way there, she was thinking of a best way to tell the father that he was going to be a father. Stopping at a red light, she looks down at her still flat stomach, but she knew that in two weeks there will likely be a bump showing, or that is what Laura told her. She looks up, as the light turns green, still thinking about what the next 7 months would bring her. _

_She parks her car in the CSI lot, exits her car and walks into the building. She says her good mornings to Paula, Eric and then…Horatio, the father of her baby. She had to tell him, she needed to tell him, but how?_

_She enters her lab to see a cup of coffee and a sticky note on her table. "Thought that you might need this" the note said, in an all-familiar handwriting. She smiled at the sweetness of this, but she knew that she couldn't have any of it and that saddened her a bit. She had to tell him, so she did._

_She called his office and asked to come up. She was walking to his office, biting her thumbnail and thinking about what she would tell him. When she walked into the room, he looked up. Calleigh had a scared look on her face, she was totally terrified as to what he would say to her, let alone do. She sat down on the couch and waited._

_He looked at Calleigh, trying to figure out what she wanted to tell him. Her voice over the phone sounded like a totally different Calleigh, more emotional and the Calleigh he knew didn't show emotion a lot of the time. He sat next to her and waited for her to talk, letting her take her time._

_She looked at him and she started to talk. She told him that she didn't regret that night two months ago and that she still considered him a friend, but when she told him that she was pregnant, he was shocked to say the least. He knew that that night two months ago that both of them were sober and he knew for certain that he used a condom. He looked at Calleigh, anger taking over. _

_He started to accuse her of getting herself pregnant on purpose, told her that the baby wasn't his and that he knew for sure. Calleigh sat on the stool, looking down, tears making their way down her cheeks. She apologized profusely, telling him that she was indeed pregnant with his baby. He still didn't believe her, so she had to set it straight and the only way she knew was to yell right back. So she did, she yelled right back._

_That was 6 months ago, six long months, months that consisted of heartbreak, miscarriages and most of all love, love that came from all of her co-workers and most of all Horatio. _

Horatio remembered that day very well. He was so mad at Calleigh, figuring that the only reason that she told him that she was pregnant was because she was in denial. Now he knew that she wasn't kidding, six months and there was no place that he would rather be.

As the doorbell rang, he looked at Calleigh, making sure that it didn't wake her up and went to answer the door. He opened the door, seeing Alexx, Henry, Natalia and even Jaime. Alexx and Natalia were carrying the paint colors and Jaime was holding the brushes while Henry had some of the baby things in his arms.

"Hey, she is sleeping right now, so be quiet" Horatio told the group

They all nodded their heads and quietly enter the house. Horatio leads them to the soon-to-be nursery upstairs, the room next to theirs. The room was already paint ready, tarp was on the carpet floor and painting tape was on the walls, protecting the parts that should not get paint on them. Alexx and Natalia set down the paint buckets and Jaime placed the brushes on the floor as well. The three women got started on painting. The colors that Horatio and Calleigh had picked were a light pale yellow and the light pale green.

Horatio and Henry walked past the French doors and into the master bedroom where they would be able to put the baby items together as they watched the women paint and talk. Time passed and before they all knew it, it was three in the afternoon. Horatio had gone down a few minutes earlier to see about Calleigh.

She had switched her position on the couch; she was now on her back, the covers long gone from her body. Horatio looked at her and didn't have the heart to wake her, but he needed for her to eat. He scrunched down on the floor and gently kissed her temple, and when that didn't work he kissed her lips, earning him a moan from below him.

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open and she saw Horatio above her. She smiled and kissed him back. They broke apart after air was an issue and Calleigh looked around the living room. Her eyes went to the clock on the mantle and she gasped, shooting up in her seat. Lucky for Horatio, he was already up.

"Its past one" Calleigh shockingly said, "What happened?"

"Relax, they are already here, Alexx, Henry, Natalia and even Jaime is here with them" Horatio told her "They are upstairs"

"Looks like I need to make lunch now, they are probably hungry" Calleigh said to Horatio, then looking at the four people coming down the stairs.

Jaime made it to the bottom first and literally ran to Calleigh, making her fall to the couch once again and giving her a huge hug. The others were afraid that Jaime was hurting Calleigh, but they were told that she was ok when her hand came up and waved them off. Calleigh was smiling and laughing at Jaime, this girl was sure a splitting image of her mother.

After the hug, Calleigh got up with the help of Horatio and Jaime and together the whole group walked into the kitchen. Calleigh got some food out of the refrigerator and with the help of the rest, they made salad, hamburgers, hotdogs, corn, pork and beans and some fruit salad as well. They all ate together, talking and laughing together.

Eight came rolling around and Natalia had to get home to Eric, fearing that he might miss her and Alexx and Henry had to get Jaime home and on the way they had to pick up Brian from his friends house as they both had school tomorrow. Horatio and Calleigh said their good byes to the four and watched as their cars pulled out of the driveway.

Horatio led Calleigh back inside and then to the couch. They both sat down, they looked at each other and laughed. During their get together at lunch, Jaime decided to get Calleigh to sing, which she did and to her surprise, baby Alexx decided to start kicking her, maybe trying to tell her to shut up. This had caused everybody at the table to bust out laughing.

After they finished lunch, Calleigh had decided to see the baby room; she of course had a mask on since the fumes were still in the air. Alexx and Natalia had left the window open in the room so that the fumes would go out instead of stay in. She looked at the walls, colored in the pale green color and the ceiling in the pale yellow with some clouds painted on it.

She loved the room and couldn't wait until they put the room together with the baby items. She couldn't believe that she was becoming a mother. They watched TV, flipping through the channels and trying to find something to watch. As Horatio was flipping through the channels, he came across one that Calleigh liked so she told him to stop right there. They watched _A Tails Crypt_, Calleigh had liked this show since she was in her twenties, but hadn't had the time to watch it due to work.

They sat there for a few hours, watching the show and trying to figure out how the person would die or who was the killer. It helped Calleigh get back into the role as a CSI since she would be going back to work in two weeks.

"You owe me ten bucks," Calleigh told Horatio, as she put her hand out

"Cheater" he told her

"Am not, I learned from the best, plus I was paying attention to the show and not at my stomach" she told Horatio.

The game that they were playing was one that whoever guessed right as to who was the killer or how the person would die wins. Calleigh paid attention to the show and all Horatio could do was look at her stomach from time to time.

"How about I give you something else" Horatio told Calleigh as he leaned down to give her lips attention, going down to her neck.

"I like this already" she moaned as she felt Horatio's lips trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Clothes came off and two became one, later Calleigh and Horatio lay in the couch, the throw blanket around their naked, cooling bodies. Calleigh was on her side facing the TV and Horatio on his back. They were content on staying on the couch but they knew that they needed to get to bed; it was well past ten at night. Horatio grabbed his boxers from the floor and he helped Calleigh up from the couch, wrapping the blanket around her.

Together they walked up the stairs and went into the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

TBC (WOW!! Over 100 reviews!! Thanks to all!!)


	23. The Call

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 22!!!

_black-dahlia75  
caligurl93  
elislin  
LA Calleigh  
blackcat9517  
celkin_

I hope that ya'll like this chapter and i am sorry that i haven't been able to update faster being that i have a psychology project in which i have to write a 20 page paper. After that i promise to update ASAP!! :)

* * *

Chapter 23: The Call

Calleigh awoke that next morning to a quiet room. She wondered where Horatio was but she remembered that he had to work today. She looked to her right, seeing the trees sway from side to side outside the opened-curtained window. She couldn't do anything but smile; she had everything that she wanted. She had a boyfriend that she loved more than anything and she was going to have a daughter that she would love more.

She pulled the covers from her body and planted her feet on the floor. Since she was naked from last nights love making, she walked to the chair near her bed and grabbed her robe. She pulled it on and tied it. She looked once more around the room and noticed a note on her vanity mirror. She walked over to her vanity and read the note.

**_Hey Sweetheart, _**

**_You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. Please remember that you must eat too. Alexx said that she will be by around noon, she has the day off and she wanted to come by and talk to you. I will be back later on today._**

**_I love you_**

**_Horatio_**

She finished reading the note and smiled. Now she had to go to the bathroom, Nicole was kicking her bladder. She turned and walked into the bathroom, went to the restroom and did her business. After she was done, she flushed the toilet then went to the sink and washed her hands and brushed her teeth. After finishing, she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing that her body had changed from the last time that she had looked.

Her stomach was bigger, her breasts were larger, but she still had her curvy figure. She turned around and looked at her butt, which had gotten a little bigger, but not much. Her eyes widened, but she couldn't help but smile. She shrugged her shoulders, turned her head around and walked out of the bathroom.

She was on her way downstairs when her cell phone rang. Rolling her eyes and walking back up the few steps that she took, she went back into the bedroom and picked up her ringing phone from her nightstand. The number was private from what she saw.

"Duquesne" she answered

"Hello officer pretty" came the voice over the phone

"Jake, what are you doing calling me?" she asked, looking around her room, afraid that he might be looking at her through a window or something.

"Stop looking around Calleigh, I am not in Miami" Jake told her, knowing that she was probably looking around at her surroundings for him

"Why are you calling me?" she asked once again, rubbing her stomach to try to get Nicole to calm down and stop moving

"I was calling to see how you and the baby are doing?"

"Why would I tell you anything after what you did to me?" she asked as her voice grew more in anger "Tell me why I should tell you?"

"Because I care about you"

"You don't care about me Jake, you never did, not even when we were in the academy"

"Sure I did"

"You left me alone and pregnant, then you wanted to get me pregnant again!" she exclaimed over the phone, "and don't tell me that you didn't mean to leave me alone and knocked up, because I wont have any of it. Better yet don't call me again!" she told him before she hung the cell up and threw it on the bed.

Sure it was Jake that was her first, but after she got pregnant with his child, he was not around to help her with anything. He was always giving her excuses as to why he couldn't be at the baby's ultrasound appointment or how he couldn't pick her up when she was released from the hospital after she miscarried the baby.

_She was being released from the hospital today, the day after her baby died. She sits on the bed of the hospital with her cell phone in her lap. She needed somebody to pick her up from the hospital, but she didn't know whom to call- should she call her dad? No, he is probably not even home.._

_After searching through her cell for somebody to call, she set on her boyfriend, the man that was the father of her baby. She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear and waited until he would pick up._

_After about five rings, he finally picked up, sounding sleepy, but in the background Calleigh could hear voices and giggling. She ignored it and asked him to please come and pick her up from the hospital. He had given her a lame excuse as to why he couldn't pick her up- he was busy studying for the final exam-which she knew wasn't true because they had almost all the same classes and none of the teachers had any exams coming up. _

_She hung up and stared at the phone that was back in her lap. She didn't have anybody else to call, so she had to pay $40 dollars for a taxi to take her homes, which were really dorms outside of the academy campus. When she arrived, her room mate asked her where she was, by then Calleigh had broken down and told her roommate that she was at the hospital and that she had lost the baby, a baby that her roommate didn't know that she was expecting. _

_Nobody knew that she was pregnant besides Jake, since he was the one that got her like that. She was only a month into the pregnancy and she wasn't showing any signs of a belly, so she was able to pull off being un-pregnant for a few more months, but that was no longer the case. _

_She didn't talk to Jake for the whole entire year that they were in school together. He was dead to her after that, just like the baby that she lost._

Snapping out of her daze when she heard the bell ring, she got up from the bed, not seeing that she had a message on her phone and walked downstairs to answer the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Alexx standing outside. She smiled and opened the door to her closest friend.

"Hey Alexx" she said to her

"Hey honey, how are you today?" she asked, as she walked in the house after Calleigh let her in

"I'm doing good, your goddaughter here finally settled down," she laughed

"Feisty one that you and Horatio created" Alexx joked, "Wait until she is born"

"Well we only have to wait another three months for that" Calleigh relied back, "Before I or Horatio know it, she will be making her presence known to us"

"She sure will, so have you two talked about having anymore kids after her?" Alexx asked Calleigh, as the two moved into the kitchen

"No we haven't, but you don't know where life will lead you" Calleigh replied, "May I ask what you have in the bags?"

Alexx placed four different bags onto the kitchen table and started taking items out of them. The first two bags were for Calleigh and the baby and third bag was for Calleigh to nurse when she was done breastfeeding. The last bag was nothing but food for the two of them to eat while they caught up on things.

"Well I went shopping a few days ago and I decided to buy you something for the nursery and for you too" Alexx answered her back

"Alexx, you didn't have to get me anything"

"Hey, my goddaughter deserves to be spoiled" Alexx smiles back at Calleigh "Besides what kind of a friend would I be if I cant spoil my friend when she is pregnant?"

"Aww, Alexx, before I got pregnant, you always took good care of me, and sometimes you did spoil me" Calleigh smiled back, hugging her friend as Nicole kicked

"That daughter of yours sure knows how to kick" Alexx exclaimed as she felt the kick.

"Yeah" laughed Calleigh as the baby kicked once again before the women stopped hugging

The two women talked and laughed amongst each other while they ate food and drank tea. They talked about what life had in store for the couple after baby Alexx was born and also when Calleigh was coming back to the lab.

"I am actually coming back to the lab in two weeks, just don't tell anybody, I want them to be surprised when they see me" Calleigh answered Alexx's question

"You are!" exclaimed Alexx, "Finally! I can't seem to get Ryan and Eric to stop picking on me"

"Aww, Alexx, you know that they pick on you because they love you"

"Yeah, like white on rice" Alexx told Calleigh sarcastically as she ate another bite of her teriyaki chicken

Calleigh laughed at her reply and continued to eat her food. After the two women finished, they threw their trash in the trash and with Calleigh leading the way, they made their way up into the colored nursery.

Alexx looked on as Calleigh opened the door and once it was, she was speechless as to how beautiful the nursery looked. By the window was the rocking chair; in the corner was the pile of stuffed animals and next to that was the baby changer. Across from the changer was the crib; it had pale green covers on it with a yellow mattress cover on the side so that the baby wont get hurt once it starts to sleep and roll around.

"Calleigh this place looks amazing" Alexx exclaimed, "Who did this?"

"Well of course you, Jaime and Natalia did the painting and Henry and Horatio put the crib together" Calleigh explained, "I put the animals in the corner and did some decorating as to where the mobile should go and what color curtains we needed in here"

"Well you did a very good job in this room"

"Thank You"

Together the two women walked out of the nursery and back downstairs to watch some TV before Horatio arrived home and Alexx had to leave. Together these two women watched _TLC's Birth Day, A Baby's Story_ and _Bringing Home Baby. _The whole time, Alexx was thinking about Calleigh and her godchild and wondering what would have happened if Horatio didn't step up and become the man he is now.

* * *

TBC (Thanks for the reviews!! 112 already!! WOW)

**Next Chapter Preview: Jake calls Calleigh once again.**


	24. What did i tell you?

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 23!

_LA Calleigh  
celkin  
SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver  
caligurl93  
blackcat9517  
elislin_

Sorry that it took me so long (school and work had me busy)

* * *

  
Chapter 24: What did I tell you?

After Alexx left the house, Calleigh decided that she needed to talk to her father since the last time she talked to him was when Horatio and her moved in together. She needed to update him on his granddaughters' progress as well as her and Horatio's. She walked up the flight of stairs that will lead her to the master bedroom.

She for once couldn't believe that in the 6 months that she has been pregnant, her and Horatio had come a long way. From fighting when she was 3 months pregnant to moving in and getting abducted when she was 5 months pregnant to now being 6 months pregnant and loving every minute of it.

She walked into the master bedroom and literally plopped herself on the bed. She reached for her phone and when holding it, she looked at the screen and saw that she had one missed call and one new text message. _Who called? Wait better yet who text me?_

Opening her phone, she pressed one and then the call button for her voicemail and waited until the automated teller came on. She heard her voicemail, which came from Horatio.

_Hey Sweetheart,  
I called just to let you know that your father dropped by the lab today, we talked for a while and caught up on things. I invited him over for dinner Friday night at 7. By the way, how are you doing? I see that you didn't answer your phone, but then again Alexx might have been over so no worries there. Call me back when you can.  
Love you both  
Talk to you soon._

She smiled because she couldn't help it. She loved this man more and more each day and was happy just being with him. Looking down at her stomach in which the baby was growing, she rubbed it, so much love for her child to be that she wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to the baby or her love.

Once more looking at the phone, she went to her message inbox. There she had one new text from _Jake,_ cringing she opened it up and read it.

_Cal, I know that you don't want to talk, but I really am sorry about what I did to you and your baby. Please forgive me.. I will call you later  
Bye  
Jake_

_I cant believe how damn stubborn that man is!! Uhh!!_ She thought. Reading the text once more, she deleted it hoping that there wouldn't be anymore. Getting up from the bed, she walked into the nursery, she couldn't wait until baby Alexx was born, couldn't wait until she could hold her first child in her arms and see her face for the first time, couldn't wait until she sees Horatio holding their baby for the first time, but certainly not the last because she wanted nothing more than to give Horatio a son.

She walks to the window and looks out of it to see a black car parked in front of the house before it drives away a few seconds later. Thinking nothing of it, she shrugs her shoulders and goes back to looking at the neighborhood. She sees a family playing in their yard, a woman walking her dog and a mother walking her baby in a stroller.

"Just imagine little one, in a few more months I will be riding you around in your stroller and everybody will fall in love with you and say how cute and adorable you look" Calleigh told her stomach, which earned her a soft kick.

Looking at the clock and seeing that it was almost five in the afternoon, she decided that it was time to get Horatio's food ready to make since he would be home in a few hours. Once again walking into the master room, she grabs her cell and walks down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Once entering the kitchen, she places her cell on the countertop somewhere and goes to the fridge- grabs some food items- before closing the door and putting the items on the countertop as well. Opening some cabinets, she grabs some pots and pans before placing them on the stove. Once she closes the cabinets, she grabs one of the pots and walks to the sink- filling the pot with water- then placing it back on the stove before turning it on.

Grabbing some utensils from a nearby drawer, Calleigh started to cut some of the vegetables before placing them on the cutting board and cutting some of the fruits that she grabbed out of the fridge. Checking the water that was in the pot and seeing that it was ready, she placed the vegetables in the pot before continuing to cut fruit.

Once finished with the fruit, she cut some potatoes and too placed them in the pot before placing a lid on it. Turning the fire below the pan, she waited. Going into the pantry, she grabbed some roast beef cans and went back to place them on the countertop.

Her cell phone rang, scaring her enough to drop one of the cans before she had a chance to place it on the countertop. She watched it fall to the hardwood floor of the kitchen before it opened and roast beef went on the floor.

"Shit" she cursed, seeing the roast beef all on the floor before turning towards the ringing phone. "Hold your damn horses, I'm coming"

Her hormones were raging right now and the beef on the floor mixed with the phone call wasn't helping her calm down. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open –not even thinking about looking at the caller ID- and answered with her usual "Duquesne" line.

"Cal" said the voice over the phone

_Not Again!! _she thought as she heard Jakes voice came over the line and into her ear. _What does he want now! Now where is that towel?_

"What do you want Jake?" she asked, clearly annoyed that he was still calling her

"I wanted to see how you and the little one are doing?"

"That is none of your business Jake" she snapped, grabbing a towel, wetting it and slowly getting on her knees to clean the floor of the roast beef "Why are you calling me after I told you not to?"

"Oh stop being a baby Calleigh and talk to me"

"There is nothing to talk about Jake, you abducted me, cuffed me and then tried to hurt me," she told him, throwing the beef covered towel into the sink from her spot on the floor before slowly getting up.

"But I did apologize, isn't that good enough?"

"NO!" she yelled, "NOW DON'T CALL ME AGAIN!" she continued as she slammed her phone shut, surely cutting of their conversation.

That man never listened to her, even when they were dating. Why did she start dating him in the first place? That's right, she started dating him because she had a crush on him and when he asked her to be with him so crumbled like a cookie and said yes. She sure does regret that now.

Supporting her belly with one hand, she took the lid off the pot with the vegetables inside to make sure that they were ok and that she didn't burn them. Once she made sure that they were ok, she walked over to the roast beef cans and started opening them. Looking over to the pan, the fire still lit, she hurriedly turned it off before she had an accident and went back to the beef.

Once the cans were opened, she slowly walked over to the pan and dumped the roast beef inside, then turned the fire on low. Mashing them down with a fork until they were cooked, she started to hum. She did that lately -humming-, it calmed her down then anything else would, well besides the backrubs and feet massages that she gets from Horatio.

The beef was all ready to be eaten, so she turned the fire off so as no to burn the roast beef before placing a lid on that one too. Now the fruit, some she cut, others she peeled- she placed them in a bowl before placing a plastic lid on top and shaking it up so that the fruit will be mixed, before putting in on the countertop.

All the food was ready besides the vegetables-which didn't have much longer to cook- so Calleigh decided to watch some TV from the kitchen. Getting the remote, she placed it on the HBO channel, which was showing the movie_ 9 Months_ as she waited for the food to be done and for her boyfriend to come home and be there with her.

She didn't have to wait long because twenty minutes later the garage opened before closing and the door opened to reveal Horatio walking inside to find her sitting on one of the stools and watching TV.

Walking over to her, he gave her a kiss on the lips before giving one to her stomach. Calleigh smiled as he did so. It was his daily routine. When he would leave or come home, he would first give Calleigh a kiss before kissing her stomach –which housed their unborn daughter- before he left for work or before he left to go to the store.

"Welcome home Handsome"

"Good to be home" Horatio replied "How was she today?"

"Surprisingly, she has been very good" Calleigh replied, as they talked about their daughter "Foods almost ready, go take a shower and by the time you come out I should have it on the table"

"Ok, be back"

"I'll be here" she smiled, watching him walk up the stairs before she went back to the food.

Ten minutes later, true to her word the food was on the table when Horatio came down the stairs dressed in jeans and a white shirt. Together they ate while watching the movie on the TV.

"What movie is this?" Horatio asked, watching as a woman told her husband that they were going to have a baby

"9 Months" Calleigh replied, seeing the mans reaction as his wife told him the news "Reminds me about us"

"Yeah, but I think that we had more drama in our life"

"True" Calleigh said, taking a piece of his fruit and smiling when he caught her doing so "What?"

"Trying to be sneaky aren't you" Horatio joked

"Maybe" she shrugged her shoulders "You still love us"

"That I do"

The rest of the meal was eaten, with a bunch of smiles and playfulness as you could imagine.

* * *

TBC… (Sorry that it took me Forever to UPDATE!!)


	25. Welcome Back!

Thanks to all who reviwed Chapter 24!

_blackcat9517  
caligurl93  
LA Calleigh  
Miss B  
elislin_

Here is the difficult part that i am near, Should i continue on with the story or should i make a sequel and continue on from there until she has the baby? I am leaving this one up to ya'll. Tell me what you think is best. DONT FORGET: reviews are needed too

* * *

Chapter 25: Welcome Back!

An alarm went off in a dimly lit room. You can see a hand come out from under some covers and shut it off before pulling the covers back and the person awoke. Horatio looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning before he looked over to his sleeping girlfriend. He saw that the covers that she once had over her were now down to the middle of her expanding stomach, her hair was on the pillow- like a halo on her head- and she wore a maternity camisole that supported her breast very nicely. He couldn't help but smile down at her.

Getting up from the bed, he walked quietly to the master bathroom. He wanted Calleigh to rest as much as she could before he had to wake her. Today was the day that she came back to CSI and he wanted her to relax before work.

Opening the door to the bathroom, he entered the room before closing the door behind him and clicking the light on. As the light illuminated the room, he went to the medicine cabinet and got out his shaving crème as well as getting his razor out and placing both items on the sink countertop.

Calleigh heard the alarm go off and felt Horatio's gaze upon her, but refused to let it show. She felt the bed dip as he got off and slowly opened her eyes to see him walk into the master bath. She couldn't help but smile, today was going to be her first day back in four months and she was excited. The only person that knew she was coming back was Alexx and she wasn't saying a word to anybody.

With her hands supporting her, she slowly arose from the bed, taking what's left of the covers off of her; she placed her feet onto the floor. Looking towards the bathroom, she could hear water running. Now as her hands supported her belly, she waddled over to the doors that led to the bath. Slowly opening the door, she saw Horatio shaving.

He heard the door open and from the mirror he saw Calleigh. Her hands were supporting her stomach, her hair was in a frenzy and from what he could see, and she was cold. Rinsing his face of what was left of his crème, he walked over to her and took her into his arms. Something was not right. She felt hot. Taking a closer look at her, he could see that her pupils were dilated. Taking his hand and placing in on her forehead, he could tell that she either had a fever or she was going through her hot flashes. Placing his hand on her cheek, he saw the way that she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into his hand.

"Calleigh, are you ok?" he asked her in concern

She felt good when she was in bed, but when she got up; a lot of things hit her at once. She felt hot and cold at the same time and she was having a hard time with the lighting in the room. Her eyes couldn't adjust to them and it was causing her to have a headache. When Horatio placed his hand on her cheek, she felt better, being that his hands were colder then her body was now. She heard Horatio talk to her so she reopened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine Horatio" she told him "Hot flashes are a pain- I'm cold one second and then I'm hot the next"

"Well as long as you are ok" he told her "Why don't you take a shower and I will go get some tea ready"

"Or we both can take a shower and then get some tea when we are done" Calleigh seductively told him.

He smiled and together they helped each other in removing their clothing and entered the shower. They took time in getting each other clean- Horatio washing Calleigh's hair and washing her back. Calleigh helped wash Horatio's back. They both laughed when they had their hands on Calleigh's stomach and the baby kicked their hands. She was a very active baby, but that is what kept these two sane- just being able to feel their baby move.

When they were done with their shower, Calleigh exited the shower, followed by Horatio. He grabbed a towel and started to dry Calleigh off before wrapping her robe around her body. He grabbed another and started to dry himself off before wrapping it around his waist.

Calleigh waddled into the closet and picked out a red maternity tank top and black maternity dress pants. On her way out of the closet she picked up a pair of black flats-since she wasn't allowed to wear high heels anymore by Laura and Horatio.

Waddling into the master bedroom, she saw Horatio in his silk boxers and as she saw this, she couldn't help but smile. Waddling to the bed and placing the clothing on it, she then waddled to her dresser.

"Did I tell you that Alexx cant seem to get Eric and Ryan to stop asking her questions about when I was coming back to work" Calleigh told Horatio as she opened her dresser drawer and pulled some undergarments out.

"Did she tell them?" he asked as he walked into the closet

"You know Alexx, she wouldn't tell a soul!"

"True!"

Calleigh took her robe off and put her panties and bra on before grabbing maternity pants and stepping into them, then putting on her maternity top. Horatio came out of the other room all dressed and his hair combed as well.

"Take your time in getting ready, I'm going to start the tea and when you are ready come down" Horatio told Calleigh.

"OK"

Horatio left the room but not before giving Calleigh a kiss and also her stomach- which earned him a kick. Laughing, Calleigh then went to the bath to get her hair and make-up on. Not 10 minutes later was she on her way down to the kitchen with shoes in one hand, purse on her shoulder and her badge and gun on her hip.

"You know I look so stupid" Calleigh began talking when she entered the kitchen "What would somebody say if they saw a pregnant police officer carrying a gun?"

Turning around to the sound of her voice, Horatio saw Calleigh waddled into the kitchen with her purse and shoes in her hands and her gun and badge on her hip.

"I would say you look great"

"Isn't that what got me pregnant?" she asked, "I remember you saying something about me looking hot..or was that sexy?"

"No, I distinctly remember saying that you look beautiful in the black dress"

"Yeah, but was that before or after we had sex?" Calleigh asked

"Both, I remember taking you up against that wall" Horatio said, pointing to the wall by the kitchen window, "You did look great though"

"Thanks, don't you say the sweetest things"

Horatio didn't have an answer to that, he handed her her cup of tea and then helped her sit on the kitchen chair. Placing his cup on the table, he took her shoes out of her other hand and then got onto the floor so that he could put them on.

On the way to CSI, they stopped at a local coffee café and got Calleigh two banana muffins and one blueberry muffin. The ride to CSI was a relaxing one; the baby was sleeping since the car was quiet. Calleigh had decided to get a few more minutes of sleep before they arrived, so that is what she did.

Upon arriving at CSI, Horatio gently woke Calleigh up by tracing her writ with his finger. When she stirred and opened her eyes, he told her that it was time for her to say hello to everybody. She smiled, but before she got out, she unhooked her badge and gun and placed them in her purse.

"I don't want to tell everybody just yet that I am back," Calleigh told him when she saw him looking at her "I want him or her to guess"

"Who do you think will be the first to notice?"

"Well Alexx already knows, so I will have to say either Natalia or Eric" Calleigh answered, "I think that Natalia would be the first to notice that I am back"

"I say Eric" Horatio told her

"Ok, well if I win, you have to do lab work for a week"

"Ok, and If I win?" Horatio asked

"I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but if you win, I will…."

The rest of the sentence was whispered into his ear. When he heard what she wanted if he won, it made him smile and look at her in a 'don't tempt me' way. Calleigh couldn't help it, when she was in need of release and when she was stressed; this is the only thing that got her relaxed- besides the baby sleeping. It wasn't her fault that this is what her body wanted.

When entering the doors of the lab, the guards were the first to say "Hello" to the couple and tell Calleigh that they were happy to see her at the lab for a visit. Calleigh thanked them and kept walking beside Horatio. They went to the elevators, Calleigh pressed the button on the elevator that they needed and they both waited for it to arrive. When the elevator doors opened, Horatio let Calleigh enter first, then he himself entered. Pressing the button for their floor, the door closed and they waited for the elevator to stop.

Exiting the elevator at their floor, the couple both walked to the reception desk where Paula greeted them.

"Calleigh, how are you doing?" Paula asked

"As expected for a pregnant woman" Calleigh joked "But no, I'm fine"

"That's good to hear" Paula smiled "So what can I do for you today?"

"Can I have a visitors pass?" Calleigh asked

"Sure can, I really hope that you come back, I really miss your smile and laugh around here" Paula told Calleigh before she handed her a visitor's pass

"Well, I might be coming back before you know it" Calleigh hinted to Paula "Have fun"

"You too!"

Clipping the pass to the bottom of her maternity shirt, Calleigh grabbed Horatio's hand and laced their fingers together. Together they walked passed DNA, Trace and the AV Lab, heading towards the break room.

Once in the break room, Calleigh went and sat on the couch before placing her purse on the coffee table- she grabbed her phone out of it and opened it. She dialed Alexx's number and put it to her ear. She waited for her to pick up and when she did, they started talking.

Horatio on the other hand was sending messages to the rest of the team for them to meet them in the break room. Less then 5 minutes later the whole team was in the break room. Calleigh and Alexx had long hung up so that she was able to come up as well.

So now, Alexx and Calleigh were sitting on the couch, Eric and Ryan were sitting on the other couch while Natalia sat on the arm of that said couch and Horatio sat on the arm of the one that she was on. Ryan and Eric looked at Calleigh and how she was rubbing her stomach.

"Stop staring at me, makes me feel weird" Calleigh told Eric and Ryan "It's like you have never seen a pregnant woman"

"It's not that Calleigh, its that we never expected you to actually become a mother" Ryan told her before Natalia punched him in the arm "Ow!"

"It's ok, I never rally expected to become a mother either, but I wouldn't trade this for the world" Calleigh told Ryan then laughed when Natalia hit Ryan

"So I heard that today that you were coming back to work, is that true?" Natalia asked Calleigh

Looking over to Horatio, Calleigh couldn't help but smile, as she knew that she had won the bet. Horatio rolled his eyes right back at her. The others didn't know what was going on but they just watched the two interact.

"All I can say is that Natalia won the bet" Calleigh told the team "Horatio here has to do lab work for a week..I get to sit on my butt and do his work"

The whole team laughed, then they all gave Calleigh a hug and welcomed her back to the lab. When hugging everybody, the baby wouldn't keep still and kept kicking everybody that she hugged. Calleigh had to laugh when the guys felt the kick that the baby gave. She was happy to be back at work-surrounded by friends.

* * *

TBC…


	26. Extra: Merry Christmas Eve to All

A/N: I decided to switch things up just for this chapter. Christmas is just around the corner and I wanted to at least write a Christmas {Eve} story with Horatio and Calleigh. When you are done reading this chapter, you may tell me if you want me to write the original or just keep this one.

Yes, I know that Calleigh has just gotten back from her 'leave', but I am still writing this as she is back. Ryan and Yelina make a few appearances, Susie and Madison enter the scenes and the 'whole family' spends Christmas Eve together.

* * *

Extra Chapter Part 1: Merry Christmas Eve to All

"So how does it feel to become a mother?" Yelina asked Calleigh as they watched Ray Jr., Horatio, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Madison and even Susie all play catch from the backyard porch.

Calleigh was sitting out since she was pregnant and Yelina decided to sit with her so that she wouldn't be alone. They both watched their loved ones play with their 'other family' and they couldn't be any happier. Today was Christmas Eve and it was a time to spend time with one another. Tomorrow was Christmas and everybody was already spending the night at the Caine house so that they can help around with putting the gifts under the tree before the kids woke up. Alexx and her family were arriving tomorrow so that her kids can spend time with the others.

"It doesn't really feel any different then it did 6 and a ½ months ago, but then again it has because I'm pregnant" Calleigh answered Yelina back "So will you and Ray Jr. stay here tonight?"

"Are you sure that we wont be intruding?" Yelina asked "I know that this will be Horatio's and yours first Christmas since you two got together"

"Yelina, you are part of Horatio's family and his family is mine" Calleigh told her "Plus, we have three extra rooms in this house. Eric and Natalia are sleeping in one room, Susie and Madison are sleeping in another and Ryan is sleeping on the pull out in the living room, there is one more room left"

"Are you sure?" she asked once more

"Yes I am, plus I think Horatio would enjoy it if you stay, he hasn't seen Ray Jr. in months and I would really love for him to see his nephew"

"As long as we aren't intruding"

"You aren't"

"Ok, we will stay"

"Did you bring any clothes with you?" Calleigh asked, since all the others had brought clothes over when Calleigh told them to.

"I have an extra pair of clothes I take to work in my car, but no pajamas, same with Ray"

"You can borrow some of my post baby bottoms and I think that I have a shirt that will fit you, I think that Horatio can lend Ray Jr. some bottoms and a shirt as well"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, its no biggie"

"Thank you Calleigh"

"Hey what is family for when you can't count on them?"

"True"

They both continued to talk until little 7-year-old Madison walked over to the two women. She looked like an exact replica of Horatio and Calleigh had to wonder if their baby would look like that or visa versa.

"Aunt Calleigh?" little Madison said to Calleigh

Leaning forward as far as her 6 and ½ month belly would allow, Calleigh gently touched the little girls hands. She couldn't wait until her daughter was this old- better yet Calleigh couldn't wait to hold her baby and watch her grow into a woman.

"Yes hun?" Calleigh asked the little girl, knowing that she would ask her a question

"Uncle Horatio said that if I asked politely then I could touch your belly," she asked

"He did, did he?"

"Yes Aunt Calleigh" Madison nodded her head as she told Calleigh this, having to smile when Calleigh poked her in the stomach lightly.

"Well sweetie, you don't have to ask me if you want to touch my stomach, here, do you want to feel your niece?"

"Uh Huh"

Calleigh leaned back into the chair that she was in and motioned for Madison to sit on her knees. When the little girl did, Calleigh gently placed both of the little girls hands on either side of her stomach and when she felt baby Alexx move around and kick her, she asked Madison if she felt that- in which the little girl nodded her head. Yelina watched all of this play out and couldn't help but smile. _She sure will be a great mother _she thought to herself.

The game of catch stopped after Horatio quietly told them to. He wanted to see the interaction between his girlfriend and his niece. Watching as the two talked for a bit before he saw Calleigh move back into her chair and motion for Madison to get onto her knees and then as the little girl placed her hands on her stomach, it made him think into the future.

He envisioned that Calleigh and him were already married and that she was once again pregnant- with their second child. He would watch as his little girl- Alexx- sat upon her mothers knee and touched her growing stomach which housed her baby brother..or sister. He envisioned his daughter kissing his wife's stomach before going to bed later on that night and reading stories to her stomach.

"Horatio, man are you there?"

Snapping out of it, Horatio turned to Eric with a smile plastered onto his face.

"Yeah, I am fine Eric" Horatio responded back "Why do you ask?"

"Well you were looking at Calleigh and Madison, then it seemed like you drifted away into La La Land"

"Just thinking is all"

"Future" Eric asked

"Something like that" Horatio responded

* * *

Around 5 p.m, dinner was served at the Caine house. The table was set for nine people- Calleigh, Horatio, Yelina, Ray Jr., Susie, Madison, Ryan, Eric and Natalia. All were having a lighthearted conversation- one where the children could put their input. Nobody could have asked for a more perfect timing then both Calleigh and Horatio.

"Hey, when is your father coming Calleigh?" Ryan asked

"He said that he will be coming tomorrow, he said he will arrive in Miami around 11 in the mornin' and that he will get a taxi to bring him here."

"Where was he at?" asked Natalia

"He wanted to spend some time with my mom and brothers before spending Christmas with Horatio and I since my pregnancy"

Her father had gone to Louisiana to visit Calleigh's mother and brothers. Ever since he stopped drinking a while back, he made a promise to himself and to Calleigh that he would try to get her mother to quite and the thing was that it was working. Her mother has been sober for almost a year now. He also made a promise to keep intouch with his other grandchildren, so before Christmas came, Kenwall would always fly out to Louisiana and spend 2 weeks with his family before flying back to Miami.

"How are your brothers…and your mother doing?" asked Yelina

"Much better, my mom has been sober for a year tomorrow and my brothers and sending me pictures of my nieces" Calleigh told them before taking a bite of her salad

"Girls?" asked Eric "That is all?"

"Sure is" Calleigh nodded "I'm the oldest and I am another one to add onto that. My other oldest brother has one, her name is pronounced Kay-Le, but spelled K-A-I-L-I, my second oldest brother has two, their names are Mandy and Elizabeth, and for my youngest brother he has one as well, she is named after me"

"So there are two Calleigh's in the world…Great" joked Eric

"Yeah, there is. Got a problem with that Eric?" Calleigh joked right back "Did I mention that she is now in the academy, she is wanting to work in ballistics too"

"Watch it Delko, your in for the long run" Ryan told Eric "Hey Cal, is her middle name the same as yours?"

"No, her middle name is Nicoli. Calleigh Nicoli Duquesne, mine is Calleigh Marie Duquesne"

"I like that name!" squealed Madison

Everybody couldn't help but laugh at Madison; she was the cutest little girl that they had in their lives. Later on that night, Horatio and Calleigh- with the approval from everybody else- let Ray Jr. and Madison open one present from everybody, the rest were hidden until Christmas morning.

Madison got a mother to be Barbie from Calleigh, a Ken doll from Eric, a ballerina dress and shoes from Natalia, a silver bracelet from Susie, a tea set from Ryan and a pair of silver earrings from Horatio and a necklace from Yelina.

Ray Jr. got a BB gun from his mother, a PSP from Horatio, 10 games for the PSP from Calleigh, a water pistol from Ryan, new Air Jordan's from Eric, a new skateboard from Susie and a pair of roller blades from Natalia.

* * *

After the kids were put to bed. The adults stayed up for another hour and a ½ before they too retired to bed. Nothing was more important then spending a Christmas Eve with family. Truth was that each and every one of the adults was happy that they spent it with each other.

* * *

I Hope that you liked this! Another Extra Chapter will be coming on New Years Eve.


	27. Extra: New Years!

A/N: New Years is.. 8 hours away, so I promised that I was going to post a New Years chapter and so I am keeping my word. I do have to work tonight {yes I decided to work on New Years Night} and I probably wont have this posted until after I get home, but I did write it and that does count!

So I am saying to all of my reviewers and friends that I have made in the months that I have written these stories HAPPY NEW YEARS!!

* * *

Extra Chapter Part 2: Happy New Years!

Everything was quiet in the Caine household…well almost everything, in the master bedroom you could certainly hear moans and gasps coming from behind the door. You didn't need a dictionary to know what was going on inside either.

Today was New Years Eve and Horatio and Calleigh were both off work today so when he awoke this morning he had decided to pamper his girlfriend, but things got a little turned around. He woke up and saw Calleigh laying on her side, dressed in a pink teddy. It all went..South..from that point you can say.

Calleigh awoke to something on her breast and when she tried to turn around, Horatio wouldn't allow it. He told her that she should just feel what he was doing to her and she did. She felt every pull on her breast, every bit of skin that he touched with his hands and every piece of article he took off her even though she was only wearing two.

"Remind me to ask you where you get your energy from when I get my brain functioning again" Calleigh gasped as she laid on her side- facing Horatio- and pulling the covers over her nude body.

"I'm surprised that the baby didn't kick you during all that" Horatio commented as he wrapped his right hand around Calleigh and touched her belly with his left atop the covers.

"She must be tired, I know that I was after last night"

_The whole gang decided to go out to dinner together, then to a club. Calleigh went with, but after seeing all the girls dancing and drinking, she got really sad because it would be another 3 and ½ months before she would have her figure back and a few months after that till she would be able to have a drink- not that she would do it regularly._

_She was sitting behind the table that they were in so nobody was able to see that she had a belly, so when some men came by and asked her to dance she automatically turned them away with a polite "No Thanks". She didn't want to dance anyways since the baby was having her own party inside her belly._

_When they arrived home that night, Calleigh was too tired to even remove her clothing, which lead Horatio to remove them, which lead to them making love in the bathroom against the sink. Later on that night, they made love again before actually putting on some pajamas and actually going to bed._

"Yeah well it wasn't my fault"

"Yeah I know, but hey I'm pregnant and I was tired last night…but you liked it" Calleigh said seductively as she propped herself up on her left hand and moving her right leg under the covers so that it was just under his manhood.

"Calleigh.."

"Shut up" was what she said before she straddled his waist

* * *

"Hey Alexx!" yelled a voice behind her in the halls of CSI

Turning around she was greeted with Eric jogging down the hallway towards her. She was amazed at how one of her 'children' could run so fast when they wanted or needed her for something- Calleigh included. She never knew that that woman could run so fast in 6 inch heels before, yet alone run in heels when she was 4 months pregnant.

"Hey Hun, what d'ya need?" she asked him when he stopped in front of her out of breath and leaning his hands on his knees.

"What time do we meet at Horatio's place?" he asked her after he had caught his breath, or at least some of it.

"Well Sugar, after tonight if Calleigh says 'yes' it wont be his house anymore, it will be their house" Alexx couldn't help but smile, knowing that tonight Horatio was going to ask Calleigh a big question "But we meet over at the house at 8"

"Thanks, so tonight is that night huh"

"He had it planned for a few months now, at first he wanted to wait until after the baby is born to ask her to marry him, but he wanted to ask her tonight since it is going to be new years"

"Such a romantic he is" Eric told her as they both walked down a very familiar hallway "Remember this hallway?"

"Yeah, its been a hallway that we walk through every day to get to.." Alexx was saying before the memory came back to her and she knew what Eric was talking about "..The same hallway that Calleigh and Horatio were having their argument in 6 and ½ months ago"

"Sure is" Eric agreed "So much has changed since then"

"Sure has" was Alexx turn to agree "So I will see you tonight at 8, tell the others and make sure that they don't give away Calleigh's surprise"

"Will do" he said before he jogged down the hall to Natalia's lab

* * *

"Horatio, come on" Calleigh pleaded, "You did promise me that you would help me clean the house before tonight's party"

"What is the point Calleigh? It's only going to get dirtier later on tonight" Horatio whined to Calleigh as he watched her dust the furniture in the living room

"I really hope that Nikki doesn't get your stubbornness or I am going to have 2 problem makers on my hand"

"Either way, you are stuck with us, and don't lie, you still love the both of us"

"That I do, that I do" Calleigh smiled

With much more persuasion from Calleigh, Horatio finally helped her clean the house before they had their guest come over for their New Years Party. Calleigh had all her guest bring some sort of food since everybody has different tastes and she wanted to make sure that everybody was able to try the others. Calleigh and Horatio provided the drinks and there was absolutely no alcohol anywhere. The party was in full swing when all of a sudden Alexx turned the volume on the radio down. Everybody stopped talking and turned to her.

"Hey everybody, I just wanted to let you know that in less then an hour it will be 2009 so I want you to get to the one that you love because this is a song for all of you"

She turned back to the radio and switched it from radio to CD, the song that came on was Martina McBride's 'My Valentine', it was a romantic song and as she turned around she saw that everybody was dancing besides Calleigh. Looking at her husband, she walked over to Calleigh.

"Calleigh, why aren't you dancing?" she asked her

"Its ok, I don't mind, besides I don't feel like dancing and I cant find Horatio" Calleigh told her as she held her stomach

"Where did you see him last?"

"I don't know, lost him about and hour ago" Calleigh told Alexx, "Go and dance with your man Alexx, I'm fine"

"Are you sure Cal?"

"Yes, now go!" she jokingly pushed Alexx towards Henry "Go"

The thing was that Alexx knew where Horatio was; he was upstairs with Eric and Natalia. Their job was to keep Horatio upstairs until 11:59, then to bring him down so that he was able to propose to Calleigh. She made sure that Calleigh never went upstairs; she didn't want her to find out about Horatio's surprise. Every now and then, she would find Calleigh rubbing her stomach or looking around for Horatio because she knew that the baby was kicking up a storm and she wanted Horatio to calm her down.

Walking over to her at 11:50, Alexx brought her some water. Calleigh was still rubbing her stomach to try and get the baby to calm down, but it wasn't helping and she really needed Horatio with her. Alexx gave her the water and sat down next to her. They talked for the next eight minutes before everything went quiet and Calleigh was ushered to the middle of her living room floor.

Looking around, Calleigh didn't know what they wanted from her, but when she saw Horatio come down the stairs with Eric and Natalia she had tears streaming down her face already. Horatio was making his way towards his girlfriend and he couldn't help but see that she is crying. When he got close he lightly kissed her cheek and told her not to cry.

Getting down on knee, Horatio opened the ring box that he had in his hand and showed it to Calleigh who covered her mouth with her hands before more tears spilled over her cheeks.

**"Calleigh Marie Duquesne, I have known you for 6 years and I have loved you since I met you. You are the love of my life and the mother of my child, I see your face before I go to sleep and I see your face before I wake up. I want to love you and our child and the others that we will have together, I want to see our child grow up together and get married together. I want you to become my wife, so will you Calleigh Marie Duquesne become my wife and the love of my life forever?"**

Calleigh looked around at everybody and then back at Horatio, then the ring that he held in his hands before nodding.

**"Yes, I will marry you"** she cried before he slipped the ring onto her finger.

The clock struck midnight right when Horatio got up and kissed her. Looking at his** fiancée**, Horatio whispered an "I love you" to her then kissed their unborn baby

"I love you too"

* * *

(TBC) 2009!!! Wow, lat year went by fast! Chapter 28 will be when i thank everybody for all the reviews that i have gotten, so dont worry!


	28. Work Never Goes UnPunished

Thanks for those who reviewed Chapter 25  
_horatios1fan  
SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver  
LA Calleigh  
celkin  
caligurl93  
Bola  
elislin  
blackcat9517_

Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 26  
_celkin  
LA Calleigh  
blackcat9517  
Bola_

Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 27  
_Bola  
horatios1fan  
LA Calleigh  
blackcat9517  
elislin_

Hope that you like this Chapter and guess who is back in Miami....

* * *

Chapter 28: Work Never Goes Un-Punished

Calleigh has been back to work for a week now and so far she likes it. She has been helping Horatio and the others on a case involving a triple Homicide that might of gone three ways. The person that they had in custody swore that he never knew the victims- yet when patrol pulled the person over for going over the speed limit because she was DWI.

Checking the bullet to that of the one that Natalia found at the scene, Calleigh was able to make a match. Writing her findings down on a notepad and making sure that it was correct, she closed the booklet that she was using and placed it in one of her drawers before locking it. She gently took the bullets off the microscope strip and placed the one found at the scene in its respective envelope before closing the slit and taping it over before placing her initials 'CD' on the tape.

Placing the other bullet- the one that she shot from the gun- in another envelope before she too taped it up and placed her initials on the tape. Placing everything into their respective places, she slowly arose from the stool and stepped down. Taking her lab coat off and hanging it on the coat rack, she started to walk towards the door when she felt hands forcibly grab her and drag her back.

She roughly lands on the floor but luckily she was fast enough to brace herself so that she was able to protect her stomach. Placing a hand on her stomach, she was able to feel the baby move inside and breathed out a sigh of relief. Lifting her head, she looked behind her but she didn't see anybody. She didn't have to wonder where the hands came from because out from behind her cabinet came a shadow.

Still on the floor, Calleigh could only watch as the person she hadn't seen in the last two and ½ months walk towards her. She started to scoot back towards one of the walls in order to get away from this monster that haunted her dreams for the first few days since her return home.

She knew that she couldn't run because she didn't want to endanger the baby inside of her and she didn't want to get into a fight with him and make him do something to her. She kept scooting towards the wall as he came closer but once she hit the wall, she couldn't move any further so she was stuck watching as he kneeled in front of her and smiled an evil smile towards her.

"Nice to see you again Calleigh" he said before he grabbed her by her left arm and hauled her off the floor.

Dragging her to a far corner of the lab, he pushed her into the shadows incase one of her team member decided to enter. Pressing her against the wall, he placed one of his hands around her neck. He watched as she placed her right hands on her expanded stomach and the left on his arm, which she dug her nails into. He grabbed her hand off his arm and looked at it and his eye caught ring on her hand. He smiled an evil smile before letting her arm go.

"So you getting married are you," he asked Calleigh, watching as she bit her lip then nodded, "Isn't that sweet, Calleigh, the whore, is going to get married"

"I'm not a whore!" Calleigh gritted out through her teeth, which earned her a slap in the face

"Shut up!" he yelled at her as he slowly squeezed his hand so that it cut her airway a little

"Stop, Please" Calleigh pleaded as she felt her airway being constricted

"Why should I?" he asked, "What makes you think that I want you to live after the way you treated me, what makes you think that I want you and your baby to live?" he continued on talking, making sure that with every word he spoke that his hand got tighter and tighter

She couldn't breath, she couldn't think and she couldn't move. This is how Calleigh felt as her attackers hand got tighter and tighter around her neck. She wanted nothing more than to kick her knee up and jab him between the legs, but she knew that she couldn't because she also had another life to think about besides her own. All she could do was feel what this man was doing to her and all she could do was succumb to the darkness that was about to take over her.

He let go of her neck after he was done and watched as she fell to the floor in a heap. He wanted nothing more then to kill right there and then, but he knew if she left the lab that he would cause a bigger commotion the he wanted, so he hurriedly left her lab and ran the same way he came in- through the stairs in the back.

Ryan and Eric were walking down the hall towards Calleigh's lab in order to get the results on the bullet that she had. Turning the corner, they saw a man walk out of her lab before sprinting into a run. Looking at one another, they ran to her lab in fear that something was wrong.

Upon entering the lab, they didn't see anything that would be considered as Calleigh being in trouble, but still they both feared that something was wrong. Ryan walked into the firing range, but there was no sign of Calleigh so he walked back into the lab.

"Do you think that she left already?" Ryan asked Eric, who was looking around the other end of her lab

"No, she wouldn't leave her purse or evidence on her desk" Eric told Ryan "Besides I can still smell her perfume"

"How is it that you and Horatio know the smell of her perfume?"

"We worked with her longer and she never changed it" Eric replies back, "She loves the smell of the perfume because it smells like roses"

"Ah ok"

They kept looking around her lab until Eric walked towards on of her corners and literally tripped over Calleigh's hand.

"Wolfe!" yelled Eric "Found her!"

Ryan ran over to the corner that Eric was and as he got closer, he saw Calleigh on the floor. Eric was already checking for a pulse and he prayed that she was ok.

"She has a pulse, but it is faint" Eric told Ryan "We need to move her from the shadow, but carefully"

They did move her, real carefully too. Once she was under the lights of the lab, they easily saw that she had a bruise on her left cheek and that there was a bruise forming around her neck. Ryan was already calling the paramedics as Eric was calling Horatio.

They were afraid to do anything else so they waited for both sets of people to arrive. They were on edge now since Calleigh was pregnant and nobody knew what happened to her besides her. They wanted to make sure that she and the baby were both ok.

Horatio was the first to arrive and when he saw his fiancée on the floor surrounded by Eric and Ryan, he immediately ran to her side and pressed his hand to her stomach, praying that he felt his daughter moving inside. He didn't feel anything, nothing at all.

"Come on Alexx Nicole, kick for Daddy," he whispered out loud, moving his hand to one side to the other in hope that he felt his daughter kicking his hand.

There it was, a swift kick to his hand, his daughter was still moving inside but now he feared for his fiancée's life. He saw that Calleigh's breathes were coming in shallow intakes and that was not good. He held onto one of her wrists in order to keep track of her pulse until the paramedics arrived, but her pulse wasn't getting any stronger.

Finally the paramedics arrived and loaded Calleigh onto the stretcher, Horatio made sure that he stayed by his fiancée's side the whole entire time too. They loaded her onto the bus and Horatio went as well, he was afraid for their wellbeing and didn't want to leave them alone.

Once they arrived at Miami General Hospital, Calleigh was taken out of the bus and wheeled into the emergency room. Horatio followed right behind until they told him that he could go no further. He watched his fiancée being wheeled away as the door closed in front of him.

All he could do now was sit and wait until new came back to him on his family's condition.

* * *

TBC


	29. Ya'll Are My Only Concern

Thanks for all those who reviewed Chapter 28!

_La Calleigh  
celkin  
horatios1fan  
elislin  
Bola_

I do have to say that this is my favorite story to write! :) Check out my other stories that include 'Song Stories', 'Finding Love' and 'Dreams Come True When You Least Expect It'.  
All if these stories will be updated when I reach Chapter 30 on this one. The more reviews I have the faster the update.  
Though I have to tell you, when I reach this chapter, I will have to go on hiatus for a few weeks being that I go back to college Monday. Blah, but not to worry when I have time I will update at school :) Im a sneaky little girl LOL. Love!

* * *

Chapter 29: Ya'll are my Only Concern

The waiting part was killing Horatio, he wanted to know how his fiancée and their baby were doing and if they were all right. Alexx and the rest of the team arrived a few minutes prior when they heard from Eric and Ryan about what happened to Calleigh. Now all five were waiting on news on their colleague.

Natalia and Eric were sitting together and holding hands while Ryan was standing by the window and looking outside at the world that still kept going, Alexx sat next to Horatio, trying to comfort him and keep his hopes up that Calleigh and his daughter were going to be all right.

"Calleigh is a fighter, Horatio, and so is your daughter" Alexx tells him "She survived so much and I know that she will survive this"

"I can't lose them Alexx" Horatio whispered to her, "They are the only family that I have besides you and the team" he continued on as he put his face into his hands

"You are not going to lose them Horatio, they are both strong and they will come through all of this" she replied, rubbing Horatio's back so that she could sooth him some

All were busy thinking about Calleigh, since this was her third time being in the hospital and the first two times were the worst. Laura came out and found everybody either sitting or standing in the waiting room. The first person that she looked at was Horatio, she could literally tell by the look on his face that he was worrying about Calleigh and the baby.

"Horatio" she called out

Upon hearing his name, Horatio turned around and saw Laura standing in the middle of the waiting room. He immediately got up from the chair and walked over to her. All the others watched on as he talked to Laura on Calleigh's condition.

"Laura" Horatio started "How is she, How is Calleigh? The baby?"

"Slow down Horatio" Laura answered, "Calleigh is fine and so is your daughter. Calleigh might be sore for a few days being that her throat closed up on her because of the amount of pressure that was forced upon it and her cheek will hurt too but there was no damage done, all she has is a bruise" she continued to tell Horatio of Calleigh's condition "Also, make sure that she doesn't overdue it at work or at home, her blood pressure was slightly high and I would really love it that she doesn't come back here for another 3 months- until the baby is due…Please"

At this and the expression that Laura made at him- an exasperated sigh while she blew her bangs out of the way-, he laughed before thanking her and telling her that he would look out for her. Laura smiled back and told him as to where he could find Calleigh. Looking around at the others that were looking at her, she waved and told them that they were able to go and see Calleigh as well. They all thanked her and followed Horatio down the hallway towards his fiancée's room.

Calleigh was sitting up on the hospital bed against some pillows staring at her stomach, she has flashes of what happened to her but couldn't remember anything past the part where she was pushed against the wall of her lab.

_Still on the floor, Calleigh could only watch as the person she hadn't seen in the last two and ½ months walked towards her. She started to scoot back towards one of the walls in order to get away from this monster that haunted her dreams for the first few days since her return home._

_Pressing her against the wall, he placed one of his hands around her neck. He grabbed her hand off his arm and looked at it and his eye caught ring on her hand. He smiled an evil smile before letting her arm go._

"_So you getting married are you," he asked Calleigh, watching as she bit her lip then nodded, "Isn't that sweet, Calleigh, the whore, is going to get married"_

"_I'm not a whore!" Calleigh gritted out through her teeth, which earned her a slap in the face_

"_Shut up!" he yelled at her as he slowly squeezed his hand so that it cut her airway a little_

"_Stop, Please" Calleigh pleaded as she felt her airway being constricted_

_"Why should I?" he asked, "What makes you think that I want you to live after the way you treated me, what makes you think that I want you and your baby to live?" he continued on talking, making sure that with every word he spoke that his hand got tighter and tighter_

_She couldn't breath, she couldn't think and she couldn't move. Everything went black…_

That was all she remembered that happened, after that it was a blur to her, but she was just happy that she and her daughter were both very much alive. As she felt a kick to her left side, Calleigh smiled because she knew her daughter was now fully awake and waiting for Daddy to come and play with her.

She was pulled out of her memory when she heard the door to her room being opened. Looking up, she smiled as she saw her 'family' enter her room. First entered Horatio, who was followed by Alexx, Natalia, Ryan and Eric. Horatio sat on the bed as the others sat on the chairs that were placed in the room.

Horatio was the first to enter Calleigh's room, then the others followed behind him. He saw Calleigh on the hospital bed looking at something on the bed. She had an oxygen mask on her face. When he saw her look towards him, he could clearly see the bruise that were on her neck- a deep purple handprint that went from one side to the other. The other bruise that was on her cheek was a light purple and in a form of what looked like four fingers and part of a palm.

He didn't let what he saw on his fiancée show through his face, he was just happy that she was all right. He went over to the bed and sat down next to her while he saw that others sit on the chairs around the bed.

He looked at Calleigh and smiled before leaning down and giving her a light kiss on her head. The others around them couldn't help but smile, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for them to see the Horatio Caine being romantic in front of them.

"How are you?" he asked Calleigh

"I- could be- better" she told them between breaths "I have- to wear- this thing.." she points to the mask that she has on "..Because-Laura said- my throat- literally closed- on me"

"How is Nicole doing?" asked Natalia

"She- is fine" Calleigh replied, "She just wont- stop kicking me"

Horatio could see how hard it was for Callleigh to talk because every time that she did, her throat muscles would constrict in on her. Knowing that it must hurt for her to talk, he pressed the button on the side of her bed.

"Nurse's station, what can I help you with?"

"Can I get a white board, an eraser and a marker brought to room 1167 please"

"Sure can, I will have it there as fast as I can"

"Thank you"

"No problem sir"

When he turned around to face the others, they were all looking at him. He didn't say a word to them as he gently placed his hand on his fiancée's stomach so as to calm down his daughter.

"H, what was that about?" asked Ryan

Not once stopping his ministrations on Calleigh's stomach, he looked up to the others and told them why he did what he did.

"She already has a hard enough time breathing and I don't want her throat to hurt, so when we ask her questions, instead of answering us by talking, she will write it down for us" Horatio explained

"That is sweet of you Horatio" Alexx replied as she watched Calleigh smile through her oxygen mask

"Yes-it is" breathed Calleigh

Everybody talked for another couple of minutes, except for Calleigh, until a knock came to the door. Ryan-who was closer- got up and answered. Upon opening the door, the nurse walked in carrying the items that Horatio had requested. Walking over to him, she handed the items over before once again leaving the room. Ryan closed the door and went and sat down.

Giving the items to Calleigh, who immediately wrote something only Horatio could see.

**I love you :)**

Horatio smiled before taking the marker from her hand and writing the same words back to her, but he also added some more things before he was done.

**I love you too, and our daughter. I can't wait for you to become my wife and for our daughter to be born.**

The rest of the group was looking on as the couple in front of them wrote some things on the board to one another and all they could see was love radiating from both of them. They were already like a newlywed couple to them and it showed so much just by looking at them.

Natalia, Alexx, Ryan and Eric all looked at one another and smiled, then turned and looked at Horatio and Calleigh, who decided to forgo the board and instead decided to feel their daughter move inside Calleigh's stomach.

Calleigh's head was on Horatio's shoulder and his head on hers and both were content on feeling their little miracle move within.

* * *

TBC (Sorry for it being sorta lazy written, I was in a hurry)  
**Preview: Who would have thought that Emily would be back? Horatio's EX-girlfriend from like chapter whatever... [yeah that is how long ago it was, I dont care much for her to remember the chapter number]**


	30. What Is Happening?

Thanks to all who reviwed Chapter 29!

_LA Calleigh  
celkin  
blackcat9517  
elislin  
Bola (you better update your fic and fast! I'm going crazy!)  
_  
Please read the bold printing on the bottom of this chapter.  


* * *

Chapter 30: What Is Happening?

That night, Calleigh woke up to sharp pains in her lower back and abdomen. She turned over on the bed, but the pains still were not going away. She gasped, then whimpered, as another pain hit. Trying to breath into her oxygen mask was not helping since the pains were not letting up.

She didn't want to wake Horatio up, but it looked like she had no choice because the pains were…they were hurting her too much and she didn't know what was happening. Turning to face Horatio, she removed her mask and whispered his name.

"Ho-ratio"

Horatio woke up to somebody calling his name out. When he opened his eyes, he looked towards Calleigh's bed and found her looking at him with pain filled eyes. Her mask was off and she was trying to breath, but he saw that that wasn't the reason as to why she was in pain.

Getting up from the makeshift bed he made, he went over to Calleigh and placed the mask over her nose and mouth once again but it was no use since she took it off a second later. She shook her head, and then grabbed the bed railing as another pain hit her.

"Calleigh? Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Pain- There is pain- it wont—stop" she whimpered, "What is happenin'?"

"I don't know Calleigh, but either way, I'm getting you Laura" Horatio replied to her

Going to the emergency button on the side if her bed he pressed it and told the nurses station that they needed to get Doctor Parker to Calleigh's room and fast. When they both hung up, Horatio touched Calleigh's forehead before kissing it.

The pains that Calleigh was experiencing were still present, but not so intense this time. She closed her eyes as Horatio placed the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth after he kissed her. Not long after that, the pains started once again.

Laura rushed into Calleigh's room after she got the call from the nurse's station. Upon entering her room, she saw Calleigh grab onto the bed railings, then pleaded with Horatio to make it stop. Getting to the bed, Laura made Horatio move to the other side of the bed as she checked Calleigh out.

"Calleigh, Look at me, what are you experiencing?"

Looking at Laura, Calleigh breathed in before trying to tell Laura about the pains that she was having. Calleigh wanted them to stop; she didn't want this to happen. Immediately after that, her eyes opened wide and the only thing that was on her mind was the baby.

"Baby?"

"What about the baby Calleigh?" Laura questioned Calleigh as printed some reports off of her monitor, "Tell me Calleigh"

"Is-Is she ok?" she asked as the pain went away

"By her monitor, she looks fine, but I want to get a sonogram of her as soon as possible"

"What- is wrong? Why- am I in pain?"

"That is what I want to find out Cal"

The one thing that none of them were prepared for was what Laura found when she pulled the covers back from Calleigh's body. There was blood on her bed. Horatio saw this and looked to Laura for answers.

"Calleigh, how long have you been in pain?"

"Um.. twenty minutes- I think" she answered, trying to think correctly

"I'm going to check you out ok"

Calleigh nodded her head before placing it on the pillow. Laura grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on before placing Calleigh's feet on both sides of the bed. Placing her hands between her legs, Laura pressed on. She felt that Calleigh's vaginal wall was already thinning out and dilating. One thing that was certain was that she needed to stop this. Removing her hand then the gloves, Laura threw them away in the trashcan before going to wash her hands in the bathroom. Once she was back in the room, she recovered Calleigh and told them what was happening.

"The reason that you were having pain was because you were going into preterm labor" Laura explained, "Your baby was already in a crowning position, your uterine wall was already dilated to almost two centimeters, but don't worry, I'm going to put you on some medication to stop the preterm labor and I'm also giving you some antibiotics for the baby so that there is no infection"

The couple listened, but Calleigh couldn't wrap her head around what Laura was saying. Preterm labor? Did the baby really want to be born now? Was it something that she did? All these things were going through her head, but the one thing that stuck to her was that her body was trying to tell her that she was not ready to be a mother.

"Did I cause this?" Calleigh asked while taking off her oxygen mask, "Was it something that I did?"

" Possibly, but some women do go into preterm labor so don't think that you are the first. The possibilities that cause preterm labor are elevated blood pressure-which you have-, being pregnant with more then one baby- which you were-, and it could have been that your placenta was separating from your uterine wall, also called placenta abruptio."

"Will they go away once you give her the medication?" Horatio asked Laura

"They should, but I would like to keep her over night for a few days in order to make sure that she didn't get an infection and that the baby is ok" Laura told them, "After that- depending on her state and the baby- she will be released, but she has to limit her activities around the house and work- if she decides to go back"

"Looks-Uhh- like I get to-Uhh- do your paper work" Calleigh groaned as she felt some of the pains returning.

Laura put her on her left side, in order to relieve some of her pain as she contacted the nurse's station.

"Amelie, its Laura, can you get me glucocorticoid, the tocolytic medication and some new bed covers"

"Sure thing Dr. Parker" the nurse that was called Amelie answered back before the two women hung up.

"Horatio, I want you to come over here and I'm going to tell you what I want you to do"

Horatio went to the side of the bed that Laura was on and with her instructions, he started to massage Calleigh's back and some of her front where he could feel her muscles ripple under his fingers as well as his daughter moving within.

He never once stopped his message, even when the nurse Amelie walked into the room. Meeting Amelie close to the door, Laura took the medication and the new bed sheets that she had. Placing the new bedding on the chair, Laura walked over to the IV drip and injected one of the tocolytic meds into it.

"This will help your contractions to lessen and it will help slow down your labor" Laura explained to the couple, "I will give you the antibiotics later since I don't want to mix meds"

"Thank you Laura" whispered Calleigh as she slowly felt the contractions lessen a little, "Lower" she told Horatio

Pressing down on a pot that was located at the end of her spine- where her hips met her buttocks- he felt Calleigh move into the pressure as if he was releasing some pressure that she had there-, which he was. Calleigh felt pressure being relieved and couldn't help but moan. This felt good to her now.

"Do you want to change your bedding now or later Calleigh?" Laura asked

"Umm.., now would be fine since I have no pain"

"Horatio, can you help me?" Laura questioned, "I just need you to pick her up while I strip the bed down"

"No problem"

Less then five minutes later, Calleigh was back on the hospital bad on her side once more and Horatio going back to his message.

"Well, I'm putting this in the bin. I suggest that you get some sleep Cal, and Horatio, don't bother to call the station if something is happening, Ok"

Never stopping his message on his fiancée's back, Horatio looked back at Laura and nodded at her before she left the room with the door making a soft 'click' behind her.

"Thank you for not leaving me" whispered Calleigh as she was being lulled to sleep by the way that Horatio was messaging her back

"I told you that I wouldn't leave your side no matter what and I'm sticking to that" Horatio quietly replied back to her

He kept his message on her back going until he knew for certain that she was asleep and after that he walked around to the side where he was facing Calleigh and watched her sleep for a few hours until he too succumbed- sleeping with his head on the bed.

* * *

TBC- I got all this information off the Internet, and I had to do a lot of research being that I was writing about somebody going into preterm labor.

_**Women can be dialated to 2 centimeters while experiencing pains in their lower back and abdomen. Bleeding may occur. Antibiotics need to be taken to prevent infection if the water sac had broken. Meds can slow down the contractions for up to 48 hours depending on how far she has dilated. Steriods are given if the baby is less then 37 weeks so that the lungs will develop if the expectant mother was to go into preterm labor, then the baby would be able to breath.  
**_  
Yeah i got all the in the last 4 days, and remembered it, amazing isnt it. :)


	31. Too Early or Right on Time?

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 30!

_LA Calleigh  
blackcat9517  
elislin  
Bola  
caligurl93  
CsiCalleigh01  
Crazy Writter (glad that you liked Chapter 1)_

There is more to come so stay tuned and keep reading, things are about to get bumpy!

* * *

Chapter 31: Too Early or Right on Time?

"Oh God, I swear Horatio Caine, that you are not touching me ever again!" screamed Calleigh as she continued to pant

Laura couldn't help but smile as she once again went between Calleigh's open legs. Calleigh had been screaming for the last ten minutes at Horatio, telling him that she never wanted to go through this again and that he wasn't touching her ever again to as far as telling him the she hated him for everything.

"Calleigh, it isn't his fault that you got into this predicament"

Calleigh all but huffed as her head fell onto the pillow once again. She had sweat beading on her forehead and upper lip, which Horatio wiped off with a cold towel.

"Yes it is! HE got me pregnant! Oh God!" she screamed once more as pain radiated through her lower half "Please get her out!"

"It takes two to tango Calleigh, so some of the blame goes to you too" Laura answered her back before once again placing herself between Calleigh's legs "She is almost here Cal, I can see the head"

18 hours ago, Calleigh and Horatio were both sleeping peacefully but were woken up when Calleigh went into labor for real this time. Their daughter was not waiting 2 more months to be born because she wanted to make her presence known to them today. Laura told the couple that babies that were born premature had to be kept in the hospital until their lungs were fully formed and they were able to breath on their own. Calleigh had barely listened to what she was saying since at that time she was already pushing her daughter out-or at least trying to.

"Oh God! I can't..It hurts" Calleigh panted as she let her head fall to the pillow once more, moving it to the side so that she could see Horatio "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she told him

Grabbing her hand from the bed, Horatio kissed it before he leaned over the bed rails and kissed his fiancé. He had never witnessed a female giving birth before so this was all new to him. He saw how much difficulty Calleigh was having in pushing their daughter into this world and if he could help her, he would, but all he could do was encourage her to keep going.

"What are you sorry about Sweetheart?" he asked her as he placed a piece of her hair behind her ear

"For everything, I didn't mean to yell at you at the lab and at my house, I was mad and I'm sorry" she cried

"Hey, that was months ago, I have put that all behind me" he replied "All that is important to me right now is you and our baby girl, so you need to keep pushing- Ok?"

She nodded and braced herself once more to push when another wave of pain went through her. Calleigh was a tiny woman and she never thought that in a million years that she would be able to push a baby out of her until she finally heard Laura tell her that she could stop pushing because their daughter was here.

Horatio heard a cry before he saw anything. As he looked towards Laura, he saw her come up with a baby in her arms-his daughter. She was wailing her little head off- boy does that little bundle have lungs on her.

"Would you like to cut the cord Horatio?" Laura asked him

"Please"

He walked over to Laura- who was holding a pair of scissors- and with her instructions; he was able to cut the cord that would separate mother and daughter. He couldn't help but smile that whole entire time. Right there before his eyes was his own flesh and blood, his and Calleigh's own flesh and blood.

Calleigh was amazed at what she saw there on her stomach. Right in front of her eyes was her daughter, a daughter that Horatio and her both created out of love. She couldn't wait to actually hold her in her arms. Right now all she could do was touch her gently on her head. She closed her eyes for a brief second as the crying continued, but stopped shortly after that. She opened her eyes to find her fiancée's index finger wrapped around her daughters little hand.

"She sure does know who her Daddy is," Laura told the couple before a nurse came in took the baby out to get weighed and measured

"She sure does" Calleigh said, as she saw the nurse take her daughter away in a blanket before she was again in pain "Oh God, what is that?" she asked Laura "Why does it hurt?"

"You will need to push once more in a few seconds," she told Calleigh, "That is your placenta that needs to be expelled from your body"

"Again?" questioned Calleigh as she bared down once more with the help of Horatio

As Calleigh felt a gush of liquid leave her body, she was now able to relax. She never knew that she could do this in her life, but with the help of her fiancé, she was able to and all she could do now was wait until she could see her baby girl again.

The nurses had moved her to a room on the maternity ward after they cleaned her up and now she was resting peacefully in the hospital bed. Word had gotten around the lab that Calleigh had given birth to Baby Alexx Nicole Caine and now all were waiting in the waiting room to hear from Horatio.

"I hope that they are both Ok" said Natalia

"Knowing Calleigh, she and the baby are both fine, remember the baby does have genes from two tough parents" Eric said to all of them, "They are all tough"

In the hallway near Calleigh's room, Horatio and Laura are talking. Laura was telling Horatio about his daughter and how she is.

"She weighed 7 lb 10 ounces 9 inches long. I was amazed that that little girl could weigh so much for being premature, but when I ran some tests on her, there was absolutely nothing wrong with that little angel" Laura told Horatio, "She is in perfect health and to top it all off, she wasn't premature after all, Calleigh was indeed 8 ½ months pregnant"

"How can that be?" Horatio asked

"When Calleigh came to me for her regular check up and I asked her when her last cycle was, she must have told me the wrong date because that little girl that you are both parents to was indeed on time"

"Thank you for everything Laura"

"No Problem, come with me and we can go get her and you can show her to your work family since I saw them come in"

Laura took him to his daughter who was being held by one of her nurses and was crying her little eyes out. As soon as the nurse gave her to Horatio, baby Alexx stopped crying and looked at her father. She was the spitting image of her mother with those big bright green eyes and that little head of blonde hair peeking out from under her pink hat. He could not wait to show her off to his other family.

As he walked down the hall to the waiting room all he could think about was the bundle in his arms, his daughter, and the one that not too long ago was in his fiancée's stomach and is now in his arms. Turning the corner, he came into the maternity waiting room where he was greeted by Alexx, Ryan, Eric and Natalia.

"Horatio" Alexx approached him "Is this her?" she asked as he looked down at the girl in his arms

"This sure is, this is Alexx Nicole Caine" he told Alexx "Ali for short"

"She is precious" Alexx told him

The others gathered around Horatio so that they could see the addition to the CSI family. All were happy that she was here and safe. He got praise for his genes and how he made the cutest babies from Natalia. Ryan and Eric were both the men, but they shocked the females when they told Horatio that they were going to spoil his daughter rotten. Alexx couldn't help but look at her godchild with loving eyes.

"She is the spitting image of Calleigh" Alexx told the group in which they all agreed, "Has Calleigh seen her yet?" she asked

"Not yet"

"Then what are you doing here, go and show your fiancée her daughter" Alexx shooed him out of the waiting room

Upon entering the room that Calleigh was in, he smiled. Here was his fiancée and in his arms was his healthy baby girl. In this room was his family, a family that he couldn't see himself living without. Nothing was going to take his family away from him.

Nothing….

* * *

TBC  
**Preview: So remember me telling you that Emily is going to be back? Well in a few more Chapters, she will be and boy does she have a suprise for Horatio. Now Calleigh is having a hard time dealing with being a new mother and some things get the best of her, how will she react and how can Horatio help her out with this situation? **


	32. Loving You Is Hard To Do

Thanks to all who reviewed my Chapter 31

_blackcat9517  
LA Calleigh  
elislin  
Bola_

Hope that you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long wait! School has kept me busy with test's and writing essays

* * *

Chapter 32: Loving You Is Hard to Do

It was like yesterday that Calleigh found out about the other baby, but not her own. How could she have been so stupid to not see the signs? Why is she always falling for the wrong men? Looking down at her one-month-old sleeping baby daughter from her spot on the hotel bed, she couldn't help but wonder what her ex-fiancée was doing right now. Was he thinking about her and their daughter or was he thinking about his other family? Wiping a tear from her cheeks, she leaned down and kissed her daughter good night.

"I love you Ali" Calleigh sadly but truthfully said before she too closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but not so peacefully.

* * *

T_oday Calleigh, Natalia and baby Alexx-who was sleeping in her carriage- were walking through the Babies R' Us department store. Calleigh had wanted to get more clothes and necessities for her daughter, but didn't want to go alone, so since Horatio was at work and Natalia was off today. Why the hell not?_

_Calleigh decided that if they wanted to get things completed, that they should split up and see what they could find. Calleigh trusted Natalia to pick clothes for her daughter since she had good fashion sense herself. So they split, Natalia took a shopping cart and so did Calleigh-in which she placed baby Alexx's carrier inside. _

_Calleigh wasn't paying attention as to where she was going since she was busy looking at some baby boy clothes as she walked by. When she hit the cart in front of her, she immediately started to apologize. She really had to pay more attention to where she was going._

"_I'm so very sorry, it was my fault, I was too busy looking at some baby clothes"_

_The woman that she had hit was at least 6 months pregnant by her guess, she was beautiful though- she had brown hair, brown eyes and was a little bit taller then her though not by much. The other woman shook her head as well and apologized- she too was too busy looking at clothes for her soon to be son. _

"_No, it was my fault, I was looking at some clothes for my expectant son" the woman answered back_

"_Are you sure that you are ok? I didn't mean to hit your cart like that, I know what it feels like to have something hit your stomach when you're expecting" Calleigh told the woman_

"_No, its ok, I'm perfectly fine and so is this little one" the woman told Calleigh as she rubbed her belly "Are you and your daughter ok?" she asked_

_Looking at her still sleeping daughter, Calleigh smiled and nodded her head_

"_Yeah, we're fine" Calleigh replied, "Thanks for your concern"_

"_No problem" the woman said "Well I should be going pretty soon, I have a doctors appointment in an hour"_

"_Well thanks again for your concern"_

"_You too"_

_They bid each other good-bye, but Calleigh never got the name of the woman during the whole conversation. Sad. Getting her cart, she picked up her phone and dialed Natalia's cell number, when she got a hold of her, she said to meet her at the check out counters, they were going to head back to Calleigh's place for lunch._

_When checking out, Calleigh and Natalia were talking about work and Horatio. What they didn't notice was that the woman that Calleigh bumped into a few minutes back was standing in the aisle next to theirs so she could hear what they were saying. When she heard Calleigh's name, she had to gasp. That was the woman that Horatio left me for? He is so going to get a surprise today she thought. Both the pairs checked out and left. Calleigh and Natalia headed towards Calleigh's car and the other woman towards hers. One last look at the blonde and her daughter, Emily could not wait to see the look on her face when Calleigh hears that Horatio Caine fathered another baby before he met her._

* * *

"Listen Emily, I don't want to speak to you right now" Horatio told her over the phone, "I just lost the two most important people in my life because of the stunt that you pulled a week ago"

"You think that me being pregnant is a joke Horatio!" Emily yelled over the phone "I am carrying your own flesh and blood! How can you justify yourself as a father when you wont even consider the fact that this child is yours!"

"You told me that you were not ready to be a mother, you said that to me when the mother of my child was pregnant"

"Well suck it up Horatio, I'm pregnant with your baby and there is nothing that can stop me from having him"

"You know what Emily, you are a disgraceful woman," he told her before he hung up on her

Where Emily was, all she could do was smile a sad smile because she has got the famous Horatio Caine right where she wants him but not how she thought she would.

* * *

_A call came to the Caine residence not to long after 5 pm. Calleigh answered the phone since Horatio was in the shower._

"_Hello, Caine residence; Calleigh speaking"_

"_Um, is Horatio around?" asked a female voice_

"_Sorry, he is in the shower right now, can I give him a message?"_

"_Yeah, please. This is Emily- his former girlfriend-, well I called to tell him that I am pregnant.. 6 months now"_

_Calleigh felt the air leave her lungs, doing the math in her head; this Emily woman must have been pregnant right around the time that she was in the hospital when she had the flu. She heard the woman talk on the other end, but it was so very distant to her. Horatio Caine-her fiancée- is going to be a father to another woman's baby- instead of hers. She sank to the floor and in the process, she hung up on the woman, but she didn't care. The love of her life was going to be a father to another baby. _

_Across town, Emily placed the phone back onto the holder and looked up to her boyfriend and smiled. Their plan was in place. _

"_Did she believe you?" he asked_

"_She sure did. Why do you want to make her suffer though? She seemed like a very nice woman" Emily asked her boyfriend_

"_She betrayed me by going with him, I want her to suffer"_

"_Well, Horatio betrayed me too but I don't want him to suffer. He seemed to really love her, all I'm saying is that I don't want to ruin what they have together- their daughter"_

"_You met her?"_

"_Yeah, we bumped into each other today when walking through the aisle at Babies R' Us" Emily told her boyfriend, "Her daughter is adorable, Looks like Horatio"_

"_Emily, listen, all I want is for them to feel betrayed, nothing more and nothing less. They need to feel like they can't trust anybody else but themselves"_

"_I know that Jake, but you want to make Calleigh into a single mother?" Emily asked "I don't even want that for her, she seemed so happy with Horatio and he with her"_

"_She deserves it"_

"_No, she doesn't Jake" she forcefully told him, "Not what after you put her through, did you know that they were planning on getting married?"_

"_No" Jake responded_

"_Well after tonight, I don't think that Calleigh would believe Horatio anymore, they both worked really hard to get where they are now and in less then 5 hours we managed to break that for them" she explained, "I don't even think that I can forgive myself for what I am about to put that woman through"_

_Back at the Caine household, as Horatio was still in the shower, Calleigh had gotten a suitcase and had already filled it with clothes that she would need to stay at the hotel for the night until she had the guts to call Alexx. As she was packing clothes for her daughter, Horatio was now coming out of the shower. He entered their room to find Calleigh crying. Grabbing some boxers from the bed, he put them on and walked over to Calleigh- who was in their daughters' nursery. _

"_We are going to go someplace where I can think," Calleigh was telling her daughter, "Then tomorrow we are going to talk to your god mommy Alexx"_

"_Calleigh?" Horatio asked as he entered the room_

_Putting her daughters hands through the armholes of her baby pajama's, Calleigh looked up to her fiancée with tears trailing down her face. Going back to her daughter, she finished dressing her, grabbed her baby carrier, the nursing bag and then picked up her daughter and walked right past Horatio into their room. _

_Placing her daughter on the bed, she then placed the carrier onto the bed and unhooked the straps so that she was then able to place her daughter into the carrier before hooking the straps into place. Horatio saw that Calleigh was up to something, but she wasn't saying anything._

"_Calleigh"_

"_I don't have anything to say to you Horatio. You need to talk to your ex girlfriend Emily, she has more important things to say to you then me"_

"_What are you talking about Calleigh?"_

"_SHE IS PREGNANT!" Calleigh whirled around and screamed to Horatio, "SHE IS SIX MONTHS PREGNANT WITH YOUR SON! YOUR SON HORATIO"_

"_What?"_

"_She called when you were in the shower and told me herself" Calleigh cried, "I didn't want to believe it, but when I did the math, it turned out that she might have been pregnant when I was in the hospital for the first time those many months back" she continued, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because I didn't know, if I had, I wouldn't be here with you"_

"_So if I wasn't pregnant with your daughter- our daughter- then you would have never asked me to be your wife?"_

"_I don't know Calleigh" Horatio told her_

"_You don't know! How could you not know Horatio, its an easy answer, either yes or no" she cried more, "Do you still want to marry me, knowing that you have another child that would soon be coming into this world?"_

"_I can't choose between that"_

"_Well I can" Calleigh said to him as she took off her promise and engagement rings, "I choose my daughter over you" she told him as she placed the rings onto the bed and grabbed the nursing bag and placed that on her shoulder, the carrier and then her suitcase and walked out of the room and down the stairs. _

_Horatio went after her but it was too late, she was already placing his daughter in the backseat of her car before closing the door. Looking at him one last time before getting in the driver seat, Calleigh couldn't help but see the sad look on his face as she started the car and pulled out of the driveway. She had made up her mind; she was going to be a single mother. All she hoped for was that her ex fiancé was happy even if it was without her in his life._

* * *

TBC- yes I hate it too…


	33. Living Alone Is Hard To Do

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 32!

_LA Calleigh  
Bola  
elislin_

Hope that you like this Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I almost cried during one part of this, so yes it might be sad. Just don't kill me if you cry because I am warning you now. :)

* * *

Chapter 33: Living Alone Is Hard To Do

In a two-story house a bell rang. The only two members within looked at one another and wondered who could be at their door at eight in the morning? The wife of the family got up from her spot on the couch- where she was eating her breakfast not long ago- and went to the door. Looking through the peephole she then looked back at her husband and motioned him to come to the door too.

When she opened the door, both her and her husband found their friend on their porch. She was carrying her daughter in one arm and the nursing bag and carrier in the other. She also had a pink nose and red eyes, so by the looks of it she had been crying. Her daughter was dressed in a floral sundress that matched her green-blue eyes perfectly.

Taking the carrier from his friend's hand, Henry then took the nursing bag. He walked back inside the house and placed them on the living room floor. Looking back at Alexx, he nodded and went into the kitchen and started to get something for Calleigh so that she and her baby can eat.

Alexx led Calleigh into her home with a sad smile, wondering why her best friend was here at her home with her daughter and where the hell was Horatio. Calleigh entered her friends' home, turning around to see her close the door before being led to the kitchen where Henry was placing food on a plate for her.

"Calleigh, baby, why are you here?" Alexx asked

"I-I need a place to stay" Calleigh silently said to Alexx "I-I-cant go back-back there"

"Go back where Calleigh?"

"His place" Calleigh sadly told her friend as she moved her daughter to her right side in order to get her comfortable.

Alexx watched as Calleigh placed her daughter in a more comfortable position for them both. She smiled though, knowing that Calleigh came a long way from those months back when she feared being a mom, but now she looks at her and couldn't help but think _my baby has grown up_.

Henry came and placed the plate of food in front of Calleigh. Alexx thanked him with a kiss before he let the two women be so that they could talk.

"Ok, you need to talk to me Calleigh. Why do you need a place to stay?"

"Horatio and I are not getting married, I broke it off with him" she told her friend "I yelled at him and left the house, I can't go back there"

"Here, let me take her, you need to eat, then we are going to talk about what happened between you two" Alexx told Calleigh as she gently grabbed her goddaughter out of her mothers embrace and into hers.

Few hours later- after both Calleigh and the baby ate- Alexx was finally able to talk to her friend a find out what happened between her and her fiancé. Now at 10:30 in the morning, she was able to get both mother and daughter to bed so that they could at least have some sleep before her own kids got home from school. Picking up her phone from the cradle, she decided to talk to Horatio and see what he has to say about this. Dialing the house number, she then placed it by her ear and waited.

* * *

Horatio was watching TV or at least trying to since his mind was occupied with the images of Calleigh and their daughter. It has been a week since they had left and not once has she called him. He wanted so badly to call her but he knew that she would never answer her phone. He knew that her maternity leave was still active until their daughter is at least three months old, so he hoped to have all of this settled before then.

As he was thinking, he heard the home phone ring. Grabbing the remote, he aimed it at the TV and muted it. Once again he heard the ringing of the phone so he looked at the caller ID and read 'Woods'. Hoping that she was calling him to tell him that Calleigh was over, he picked it up and answered.

"Horatio"

"So what is this I hear that you got your ex-girlfriend pregnant?" Alexx asked him over the phone, "Because I have a very devastated mother over here that wonders if you ever wanted to marry her or if she was forcing you to marry her because she was pregnant"

"Alexx, I promise that I never knew that Emily was pregnant, she never told me," he told her " If I had known I would have told Calleigh before I asked her to become my wife"

"Cal told me that you couldn't choose between her and Emily"

"Yes, that is true. I couldn't choose between the two loves of my life and a woman that I dated because I couldn't have Calleigh" Horatio replied "I knew that if I chose Calleigh and the baby that she would think I was choosing her because we were already engaged, I didn't want her to think I was with her just because she was forcing me"

"She has been thinking that from the beginning" Alexx confirmed "She always thought that she was forcing you into this relationship because of the baby"

"Well, I never thought that. I was always in love with her- being pregnant or not, she never forced me into anything"

"Have you told her this?"

"No, she won't listen to me" Horatio explained "She gave me back her rings, she chose another path for herself and it isn't with me"

"She will come around Horatio"

"I really hope that she does Alexx because I need them both in my life, I love them with all of my heart and I refuse to not be there for my daughter"

"What about Emily?"

"I already told her that if she wanted my trust, that she had to show me DNA proof that this baby is mine" Horatio stated, "I didn't ask that of Calleigh because I knew that our daughter was mine, I hadn't seen her with another man after me…"

"..but you are not sure with Emily sine you have been with Calleigh this whole time, you are just making sure that she isn't playing you..right?" Alexx asked

"Yes, I want to make sure that- if she is pregnant with my child- that it is my child" Horatio went on "and if she is, I will love my son like I love my daughter"

"I do need to tell you that I am very proud of you Horatio, I never thought that you would do this to Calleigh after all this time, but you are stepping it up as a father, you are fighting for what is yours and that is why I am proud. You are a very descent man and I know that everything will work out" Alexx said, "When is the blood test going to happen?"

"This week, Friday I believe"

"Well I hope that Emily is telling you the truth, because I would hate for her to come across me again"

"I do have to say that that was a joy to watch"

"What? Me yelling at your girlfriend at the time?" Alexx asked Horatio, "I would never do that to her..well what can I say, she got me pissed"

"You had me scared there too, I thought that you were going to hit me"

"I wanted to but I knew that Calleigh would want to hit you first"

"Happy that she didn't, she threatened me by telling me that she was going to call you"

"Happy to be of service, I say"

As Alexx continued to talk to Horatio, she heard the baby crying. She wondered if Callegh was already awake and trying to get her daughter to sleep once again, but the crying still continued. Getting up from the couch, she ascended the stairs with the phone still pressed to her ear. Getting to the door of the room that held Calleigh and the baby, she opened it to find both Calleigh and baby Alexx crying.

"I cant- I cant get her to- stop crying" Calleigh cried, "She- She wont stop crying.."

Without thinking, Alexx placed the phone on the nightstand near Calleigh, took the baby and started to sooth her. Calleigh continued to cry. Horatio-who was still on the other line- could hear everything that was going on. He could hear Calleigh crying, his daughter whimpering and Alexx cooing her back to sleep.

"I'm a- bad mother" Calleigh cried once again, "I cant do this, she wont take my breast to feed, she wont- she wont- she wont quiet down when I try to get her to sleep, she hates me, she wants her daddy instead of me"

"Hey, your daughter doesn't hate you, she loves her mother as much as her daddy does" Alexx told her friend, "The only reason that she is grumpy is just cause she is tired, like her mother is"

"Maybe I was wrong to take her from Horatio, he was always the one that knew what to do with her, I felt out of place. God, I suck as a mother"

Placing her Goddaughter in her mothers' arms once again, Alexx picked up the phone and then held it to her ear.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes I am Alexx"

"Ok, well I need for you to talk to her"

"Please, can you place the phone to her ear?"

"Sure can"

Placing the phone to Calleigh's ear, she held it there as she heard Horatio talk to her friend. Of course Alexx was only able to hear one side of the conversation, but whatever Horatio told Calleigh, it helped because soon enough Calleigh was calming down, plus she looked happy to be talking to him. As Calleigh said bye to Horatio, Alexx hung the phone up and decided to talk to her.

"So?"

"I miss him"

"He misses you too, but you really need to talk to him Cal"

"I know, but not yet, he told me about the test this Friday. I told him to call me with the results"

"What if the results are positive?" Alexx wondered

"Then we will work through it as a family"

"What does that mean?"

"It means- It means that even if Emily is pregnant with his son, that Horatio and I are still going to be together, but I told him that I am not sure about marrying him yet"

"Well atleast you two will be together"

"Yeah, but not together together, like living in the same house together, just as a couple" Calleigh narrowed it down "I am not ready to live with him again. I will either live in my old house with my father or I will rent an apartment where we.." she looked down at her daughter "..will live, but it will be close enough to work and to Horatio's house"

"Are you sure about this Calleigh?"

"Not really, but I'm not ready to move back into that house again"

"As long as you are happy"

"We will be" Calleigh told her friend as she watched her daughter suck her thumb into her mouth

* * *

TBC. Reviews make me one happy girlie. :)


	34. I Can't Do This!

Thanks to all who reviewed!! Sorry for the long ass wait!!

_elislin  
LA Calleigh (thanks for being my best reviewer for all my stories!! you are the best!!)  
Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie  
_  
I really need more reviews, or i will stop writing from here on out on this story, and yes i can be that evil.

* * *

  
Chapter 34: I Can't Do This!

It had been two weeks since Horatio had taken the paternity test to see if Emily was indeed carrying his son. In those two weeks, he was in hell. His ex-fiancée would not take his calls and as he found out from Alexx, she was no longer staying with them. She had apparently moved, but none knew where.

From what the doctor had told him, the paternity test came back positive, but he still could not believe that Emily was pregnant with his other child-one child that she didn't want in the first place. He had spent the whole night in bed, trying to figure out what he was going to do and what this was going to mean for him, Calleigh and their daughter.

He didn't want to leave his family, the one family that he tried so hard to piece back together after Calleigh was in the hospital those many months ago. He had succeeded in piecing everything together with him and Calleigh the first time around, but he didn't know if it was going to work this upcoming time. He was lost. He was really lost without his daughter.

As he looked down at his palm and saw the chain that held three rings together, it made him think and remember some of the times that Calleigh was almost lost to him, how he had almost lost his daughter.

_There was Calleigh, on the floor, with only a robe on and bleeding from between her legs. The blood was now a crimson color and was seeping into her cream-colored carpet. He could see that Calleigh was holding her stomach. He rushed over to her and saw that she was crying silently to herself, her eyes where closed as if she was in pain, which he knew she was by the way her knuckles were turning white. He touched her cheek softly so as to get her attention._

He had been so scared when he found Calleigh on the floor bleeding. He was afraid that he was going to loose so much more then the baby that she had been carrying, he was deftly afraid that he was going to loose the one person that he might be loosing now, the love of his life and mother of his child.

He had been really afraid when Jake had taken her and told him that he had better not look for her or both were dead. All that did was make him look for her, no matter what he was going to get her back. He was content when he found her unharmed and still pregnant. He had wanted nothing more then to make love to her that night, but he didn't. He respected her more than that.

_**Ring Ring**_

He immediately grabbed the phone that was ringing from the bedside table. Putting it to his ear, he spoke in a monotone voice that could be described as not belonging to the great Horatio Caine.

"Caine"

"Horatio, its Alexx"

"Alexx, what is it?" he was fully alerted by the way that she was speaking

"It's Calleigh, she came to my home tonight"

"Alexx.."

"Horatio, she is badly bruised and from what I can tell, she has a broken wrist"

"Ali..," he prayed that his daughter was unhurt and safe

"She is perfectly safe, but Horatio, Calleigh is over at my house crying her eyes out on how she couldn't protect her daughter or herself"

"Tell her that I am coming over no matter what she says to me" he tells Alexx, "I need to see her and my daughter"

"Will do Horatio, will do"

"Thank you Alexx"

"Just hurry Horatio, she needs you here no matter what she says"

He was dressed in a matter of minutes, making sure to grab Lily on his way out. He entered his car, placing Lily on the front seat passenger side floor before placing the keys into the ignition and backing out and driving into the darkness.

He must have broken so many speeding rules, but he could careless, he needed to get to Alexx's house and fast. Turning left after one of the stoplights, he followed that road until it curved into another, which will lead him to a neighborhood. As he entered the neighborhood, he drove for about four houses until reaching the Woods Residence.

Parking the car, he picked up Lily and exited. Walking up to the front door of my coworkers' house, he rang the bell. He didn't have to wait long before Alexx was the one to open the door and let me in. As he entered, he place Lily down before speaking to Alexx.

"Where is she?"

"Kitchen" she tells me

I walk into her kitchen and right there, sitting on one of the island stools is Calleigh. The ballistics expert sitting in front of me looks broken and scared. She looks fragile and I think that if I touch her, she might break. She has bruises on her arms, ones that are in shape of a hand and I could clearly see the wrap that covers her wrist, the one that I presume must be broken. She has a cut above her right eyebrow and one on her lip. I'm afraid that she might have more underneath her shirt, but it is not my place to ask her that, I will let her show me when she is ready.

"Calleigh"

I see her look up towards me, before literally jumping off the stool and running towards me. She collides so hard with me that it sends me into the wall behind me. I can feel her shivering and crying. She hugs me tighter and it seems that she doesn't want to let go of me. I really need to know what happened.

"Cal, Sweetheart, what happened?"

"My..My apartment was..was broken into" she cries, "I was home..and I tried to protect Ali and myself, but I couldn't" she tells me when she moves away from my chest and looks up towards my eyes.

I can now see the bruise that is forming underneath her right eye as well. I gently move some of her hair from her face and I can see her flinch when I touched a sore spot on her cheek. I cant stand to see her like this, all fragile and broken.

"No, listen to me, you protected our daughter in the best way, and you did a great job protecting yourself too" Horatio tells her as he places a kiss on her forehead, "I'm just happy that you are both alive"

"I thought that I was going to die or worse off, Ali was going to be taken from me" she cries more, "I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let them take her away from us"

"Hey, hey, SHH, its ok, its over" Horatio tries to sooth her before turning to look at Alexx, "Where is my daughter?"

"She is upstairs with Henry, do you want me to get her?" she explained before asking

"Please"

It didn't take long for Alexx to get her namesake-baby Alexx-before she was back downstairs and in the kitchen once again. Horatio-by then- had talked to Calleigh long enough for her to calm down and relax, to breathe and let all that had happened to her sink in. As his friend entered the room, he motioned for her to give him Ali-or Nikki, like some like to call her- so that Calleigh would be able to see that she did more than just save her own life, she saved that of their almost two-month old baby daughter. Alexx left in order for the two to talk.

"Do you want Mommy?" Horatio asked his daughter when he saw her waving her arms towards Calleigh, "I bet you do"

Calleigh looked up and came eye to eye with the bright blue colored eyes of her daughter. She couldn't help as a smile appeared on her face. Her daughter had a tendency of doing that to her; making her smile when she was down. The thing is that Horatio and all the others had commented on how she looks so much like herself, but to Calleigh, her daughter reflected Horatio in a way.

Their daughter had her color hair-blonde with a little bit of curls-but she had her fathers eyes-a bright colored blue- and those eyes, you can get lost in them forever. When she grows up, she will surely have her father wrapped around her finger. Horatio was right, she did save something far more important then herself, she had saved their daughters life.

As she took her daughter, she let out a soft sigh. Things weren't getting any better for her, but as of right now, she could care less. She was content on sitting here with her daughter and her father. To tell the truth, she felt more at ease being around Horatio than she was being in that crappy old apartment. She knew that she shouldn't have rented it, but she did need a place to stay, and even though Alexx suggested that she could stay at her home, she kindly refused. She needed her own space and now, she was regretting that decision.

"I can't do this anymore" Calleigh quietly told Horatio, "I cant pretend that all will be alright between us, I cant pretend that I don't miss you when I clearly do and I cant keep you away from the baby"

"Calleigh.."

"No, I really have no idea what I am doing Horatio, she wont take my breast to feed, so instead I am feeding her out of a bottle. She wont stop crying half the time that she is with me and when she is in the living room at the apartment, she will be in her playpen staring at the picture on the coffee table of you and I" Calleigh explained, "Its like she wants you more than she wants me"

"Sweetheart, we are first time parents, we are bound to go through this with our first child, all parents do, but all we have to do is take it one step at a time" Horatio explained

At this time, baby Alexx decided to make a fuss and grab a hold of Calleigh's right breast with one of her baby hands. It wouldn't of hurt Calleigh before, but being that her breast was still tender, she let out a gasp of surprise. Her daughter sure did have a strong grip. She looked at Horatio before unbuttoning the first three buttons of her shirt and unhooking the right bra cup, she placed her daughter on her back, making sure to cradle her head before bringing it to her exposed breast.

She hadn't breastfed her daughter in two weeks so when she took the nipple and started to suckle it, she cringed. It really hurt. She turned to look at Horatio, who was looking at Ali being breastfed, and saw nothing but love towards this moment.

"What were the results of the test?" She asked Horatio when he finally looked at her

"Doctor said the test was positive, but I think that he is lying" Horatio responded

"How?"

"He seemed unsure, he kept wiping at his forehead, playing with his pen and then when I asked to see the paper, he said that he couldn't let me see it because Emily specifically told him not to and it breaks his patient confidentiality agreement"

"You can always get a court order"

"That is what I am in the process of doing," he told her, "I need to see if Emily is hiding something"

"You dated her, you should know Horatio"

"True, but then again, I dumped her for someone more attractive and one that would actually give me the kids that I always wanted"

"You wanted kids with me?"

"Since I hired you"

"Wow, never saw that coming" Calleigh responded after another gasp, "Goodness, she sure does know how to nibble"

"She is nibbling you?"

"More like biting my nipple with her gums," Calleigh responded, "Getting ready for those teeth I think, she is surely going to be a biter"

She gently removed her daughter from her nipple and placed her on her shoulder in order to burp her. After finishing, she handed her bundle to Horatio while she re-hooked her bra and re-buttoned her shirt.

"So how are you feeling now?"

"With you here, I am doing much better, I was really scared tonight and I could only think to come to Alexx since she is an ME"

"At least you came to her, so when you are ready, will you tell me what happened?"

"When I am ready, right now all I want to do is sleep"

"Do you want to sleep here or is it ok if I take you home?" he asked, hoping that she would tell him that she was going to go home with him

"Home, I feel better with you near me"

"Alright, home it is, do you want to tell Alexx night?"

"I will call her" she said, "Right now, I want to go home with you Horatio"

All three were on their way to the door when Calleigh heard a _meow_ and looking down, she saw Lily. She bent down and gently scooped her up and together the two adults, their daughter and their baby cat-Lily-walked out into the darkness. Things seemed to be looking up…

* * *

**I saw how long it had been since i had updated and i almost fainted! How can you wait this long for me to update!! OMG! you all must have been going crazy wondering when i was going to update and what was going to happen. Why didnt anyone tell me that the last time i updated was months ago!!**

**So i ask, what is Emily really hiding? Will Jake make an appearance in this story anytime soon? What will become of Horatio and Calleigh? Will they still get married?  
Only i know those answers and to make me update faster, i need for all those peeps that like this story to click the 'REVIEW' icon on the bottome of the screen and move your little fingers!! **


	35. Flashes Before My Eyes

Thanks for all those that reviewed Chapter 34!!  
Sorry for the long wait!!

_blackcat9517  
black-dahlia75  
Tenfour  
Hannah-Lou  
Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie  
Quiz  
LA Calleigh  
celkin  
Elislin_

I give you permission to kick my ass for the long wait, but be gentle, i bruise easily :)

* * *

Chapter 35: Flashes Before My Eyes

_Pain was all she felt when her attacker forcefully slapped her in the face. She did manage to move her face away from the blow, but she could easily feel the stinging sensation on her cheek. Her attacker came to her again and started to strangle her; she couldn't breathe as her attacker blocked her airway. She felt her life slipping away, but as she heard the baby monitor, she knew that she had to fight for the life of her daughter. So she fought back._

_She punched her attacker in the face and as he fell, she was able to get her feet moving and by doin__g so, she kicked him in the gut. He was down for the count for now at least, so she was able to move past him, but she didn't expect him to grab her by her ankle and drag her down. She yelped as she was dragged back to her attacker, and then screamed as he grabbed her right wrist and twisted it. _

"_Do you think you're all that, Bitch?" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her up to her feet once more and then pushed her into the wall, "I will kill your daughter if you fight back again"_

_That did it for Calleigh, she was angry; no one would make a threat to her family ever again if she had something to do about it. She hit the attacker with her head, earning her a painful ache on her cheek after the vibrations died down, and as she felt and also heard a crack, she knew she just broke her attackers' nose. He screamed and he had to let her go so he was able to cover his bloody nose with his hands; this gave Calleigh the opportunity to run into the kitchen. _

_As she entered, she ran to the sets of knives and got the biggest one out; if she had a change to get to her bedroom, she could, but that was impossible, so she came to the next best thing in the apartment. As her attacker came towards her-bloody nose and all-she was able to turn around and stab him in the lower part of his abdomen, a place where she knew would kill instantly. Her wrist didn't appreciate it, but then again, her attacker was no longer alive to hurt her or her daughter. _

_She pulled the knife out and with shaky hands; she let it fall to the floor. Blood was all she saw, it was on her hands and on her kitchen floor. Blood was the last thing she wanted to see, but it was too late…._

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, we're home"

She was startled awake as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her right, she found Horatio standing outside the open car door holding their sleeping daughter in his right arm. _It was only a dream…right? _She thought.

"Horatio?" she sleepily asked him, "Home?"

"Yes, we are home" he answered her back, "Come on, we need to get ice on your bruises and put Ali to bed before I put bandages on your still open wounds"

"Ok"

She was still getting past her nightmare that when she got out of the car, her legs were still shaky and felt like jelly under her_._ Luckily for her, when she exited the car, Horatio was there to help her stand on her own two feet, while still holding their baby girl. To tell the truth all she wanted to do was get inside and get into their bed and fall asleep. She wanted nothing more than to have Horatio hold her and love her like he has done before. All she wanted was to forget the events that took place…..forever.

Once inside, Horatio carried his still sleeping daughter upstairs and into the nursery, making sure to put her down softly and gently since he knew if she woke up, she was going to have a crying fit until she was held once again. After putting his angel in her crib, he walked out of the room, making sure to close her door, but leaving it ajar a bit before walking into the master bedroom and getting the first aid kit that was located under the bed in one of Calleigh's maternity boxes that held some of her maternity clothes from when she was pregnant with his daughter.

Grabbing the handle of the kit, he got back onto his feet and walked out of their room and once again down the stairs and into the kitchen. Having arrived home, Calleigh went into the kitchen as she saw Horatio bound for the stairs; she had a sense of warmth and security in this place and wondered why she let a thing like Horatio's ex girlfriend drive her mad. She wasn't too sure as to what came over her when she decided to leave, but she wondered why Horatio had more than a warm heart to even let her back into this home. She was the one that ruined their lives and how could he ever forgive her?

She was sitting on the stool of the island when she saw Horatio come into view with her first aid kit in hand. She had to smile when she thought about the little puff that they had over that thing. Neither wanted to give in and admit defeat, but after much playful bantering between the two, Calleigh was able to keep it in her possessions after making a statement about how they will need it one day if one of them gets hurt. That was the end of that discussion and luckily, neither had to use it…until now.

As Horatio gets the butterfly bandage for her eye out and the wrap for her wrist, he thanks the heavens above that she is ok and so is their daughter. He feels a pair of eyes watching him and looks up to see Calleigh looking at him and what he is doing. Their eyes meet and Calleigh looks away, almost ashamed to be in his presence. He immediately stops what he is doing and gently lifts her chin so she is able to look him in the eyes.

"Don't hide"

He hears he mumble something, but cannot fully make it out. He wonders what she is thinking and what she is feeling, but he might have a clue on both accounts. He looks her in the eyes again and when people say that the window to your soul is through your eyes, they aren't kidding. Just by looking at her, he can feel the stress of the day weigh upon his too and he cant help but feel her pain, the same pain that she is in right now as she sits on this stool. He takes one final look at her and leans down and plants a lingering kiss on her temple.

"Don't hide from me," he tells her into her hair after the kiss is finished.

"I'm sorry" she finally spoke, "I..How-How can you still-still love me?" she asks

"Sweetheart, I loved you since I first met you, I never stopped loving you, I can never stop loving you"

"But, How can-you still-still love me after—after all this?"

"Because Sweetheart, without you or Ali, I would be completely and utterly lost" Horatio tells her sincerely "Why do you think I had to speak to you in the morning before work, or when I was having a hard time dealing with paper work, and I always spoke to you before I left for the night" he continues on, "because Calleigh, you were my rock, everyday and night, you were the first person that jumped into my mind"

Still looking at him, she smiles and relaxes in his arms as she gives a sigh or relaxation before replying back to her rock as well "I love you Horatio"

"I love you too Calleigh, and I love the daughter that you have given me" he answers back before moving away so that he is once again by the kit, "So what do you say that we get your cut bandaged up and your wrist in a wrap before we follow our daughters steps and go to sleep"

"Sounds good to me," she answers with a smile

He takes some rubbing alcohol out of the kit, followed by some cotton swabs and cotton balls, then the butterfly bandage and the wrist wrap before closing the kit up and moving it aside. Opening the top to the alcohol, he pours some of it into the cap with one hand as the other grabs one out of two cotton swabs and dips it into the clear liquid.

"This might sting a little," he warns her as the swab comes close to the open wound above her eyebrow.

_Yep that hurt all right_, he thought when he saw her flinch from the alcohol touching her delicate skin. He blows a puff of air near the wound before grabbing one of the butterfly bandages and carefully placing it over the wound so that it would heal and leave no mark. Next was the wrist bandage.

He gently took her right hand and gently held her wrist so that it was immobile and started to take the bandages that Alexx must have put on it. As the wrapping came off her hand and wrist, he was able to fully see the damage that was done.

Her hand from the second knuckle of the pinky and all the way to her wrist and up was really discolored. Faint purple and yellows marred her perfect skin in what looked to be a hand and also what looked to be faint blisters were popping up under the marks as well. He was careful so that he wouldn't move her hand in any way possible.

Keeping her hand in one possession as he got the wrap from the counter proved difficult as he could tell that it was hurting her. He placed one end of the wrap on her wrist and held it there as he started to bandage her wrist up. Every now and then, he looked up to see her wince in pain from the way that the bandages were pulling at her skin, so he had to take it off.

He gently placed her bruised hand on the countertop and went back to the first aid kit and once again opened it. He looked for the gauze bandages-the same one that was on her wrist before- and took them out and turned to Calleigh and once again took her hand and started to wrap her hand in the bandage. Once he was done, he cut the bandages with some scissors from the kit as well and went back to the wrap that he tried to put on her before. Once finished, he kissed the bandaged wrist, earning him a smile from Calleigh.

He would never tire seeing her smile..never.

"How about we head to bed, I'm tired and I know that you are too"

"Please, I do need some rest" she informs him

And so he took her un-bandaged hand and together they walked from the kitchen to their master bedroom. Horatio helped Calleigh undress, breathing a sigh of relief when he only saw two bruises on her- one on her shoulder and the other on her ankle- before he helped her redress in her pajamas. As he undressed, he looked over to the bed and saw Calleigh already under the covers, her bandaged hand on top of the covers and that brought a smile to his face because he missed her.

When he was in his pajamas, he turned the main light off and walked over to the bed and got in and in turn Calleigh snuggled up to him as he breathing evened out and she succumbed to sleep. He kissed her hair before he too succumbed to the sand man.

* * *

TBC…(so what do you think? More or No?)  
So tell me what you think and I will do my best to update faster! Once again I am sorry for the really long ass wait!


End file.
